Ángel de medianoche
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Bella conoce a su ángel, el cual le salva la vida de un accidente... pero Edward guarda un secreto muy importante, él no es un ángel... es algo más que eso.
1. Penas y despojos

1° capitulo: **Penas y despojos.**

Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, no podía ver nada en absoluto, sola en ese inmenso y lujoso restauran pensé que de un momento a otro iba a colapsar, era inminente.

¿A caso todo lo que pasó hace 15 minutos atrás era verdad?, ¿en serio sucedió?, ¿a caso Anton, quien había sido mi novio durante tres años me había llevado a ese lujoso lugar solo para romper conmigo?, ¿solo para eso?... ¿Qué necesidad había de hacerlo aquí y no en el solitario banco de alguna plaza?... ¿pensaría él que de esta manera sería menos doloroso?.

Me encontraba petrificada en mi silla, no podía moverme, aunque la necesidad de correr de ahí era desesperante mis músculos se negaban a responder. Claro… era un cobarde, no lo quería hacer en privado porque no quería cuestionamientos, ni tenía la intensión de dar explicaciones a algo tan insignificante y trivial como romper conmigo. Lo único que fue capaz de decir fue "Bella, no es tu culpa… soy yo… que ya no siento lo mismo". ¿Qué?!!, 3 años de mi vida tirados a la basura, tres años haciendo planes e ilusionando a mi corazón para que de buenas a primeras el deje de sentir lo mismo.

Traté a pesar de mis lagrimas y cansada por la derrota, terminar con esta humillación. Lo dijo, pidió disculpas y se fue dejando sobre la mesa el pago de la cena y a mí en mi silla petrificada.

Me paré, tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso y me concentré enfocando la mirada hacia la puerta de salida, respiré y comencé a caminar concentrada en no marearme ni trastabillar, a veces mi cerebelo no responde bien ante situaciones de tensión.

A penas trepé al taxi mis lagrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir a borbotones… ¿por quee??... tenía que haber algo de instinto de supervivencia en mí y no dejar que esto me lastime tanto. El dolor de la humillación era lo peor, aún mucho peor que la propia ruptura. Me sentí totalmente abandonada, herida y humillada.

Por el espejo retrovisor el conductor del taxi echaba miradas preocupadas, tal ves por dentro estaba rogando que no me desmayara o algo así.

El vacío de mi departamento no ayudaba en nada, desde que había dejado el restaurante hasta llegar a casa había experimentado una variedad de emociones, desde impotencia, pasando por una tristeza devastadora a una ira y un odio extremo por ese hombre que me abandonó de tal manera. En casa comencé a llorar desbocadamente mientras me abría camino por mi habitación buscando sus cosas, libros, cds, ropa, fotos y demás pertenencias que a lo largo de los años él había acumulado en mi casa, me deshice de todo y fue como un desahogo para mi alma. Esa pequeña limpieza me hizo sentir algo mejor, fue una manera de purgar, no solo mi casa, sino también mi corazón de aquellas cosas que no me hacían ningún bien.

En esa primera semana todo fue un caos. Que verdad más enorme es esa que dice: "Después de una ruptura lleva tiempo juntar los pedazos"… si… esa era yo por esos días. En la oficina de mi editorial a ratos me escondía para dejar escapar una lagrima, y no aceptaba editar historias empalagosas de amor o románticas, terminé rechazando 2 o 3 proyectos, ¿qué la gente hoy en día no sabía mas que escribir de amor??. Tampoco me permitía escuchar música del mismo estilo, cambiaba la radio o simplemente la apagaba con una furia repentina, y hasta se me hizo el hábito de no encender la televisión para no mirar esas películas ridículas de amor o las telenovelas. Y no es que yo fuera una romántica empedernida, odiaba todo eso cuando estaba con él y ahora mucho más. Cuando se trata de un corazón herido creo que el mejor remedio es evitar todo lo que tenga que ver con el amor… al menos por un tiempo, porque sino la herida se hace mas profunda.

_Se acabó!!, no pienso verte mas así!_ me dijo cierto día mi amiga Ángela cuando me encontró un día en el baño de la oficina con un clínex en la mano.

_Esta noche saldrás conmigo y no acepto un NO como respuesta… hoy te vas a olvidar de ese desgraciado!_ repitió tomándome de los hombros.

_No sé si estoy como para salidas Ángela, todavía no creo que sea tiempo_ aunque por otro lado algo me decía que era lo mejor.

_ Sí!, vas a venir conmigo y listo… o a caso vas a esperar que el maldito venga y te diga "Si Bella ve a divertirte, no quiero que me llores más"… ja!, no le des el gusto de llorar por él. A demás tengo a unos amigos que presentarte y estoy segura que la vas a pasar genial!_ no había nada que hacer, Ángela se había puesto empecinada y eso seguro era porque no iba a dar brazo a torcer. Iba a tener que salir.

_OK… voy pero solo por un rato, no estoy preparada para conocer gente._

Esa noche iba a ser mi primera salida al mundo desde ESA noche, ¿Qué habían pasado… dos o tres semanas?, ¿estaba lista para conocer gente?, mi mente me decía que sea prudente, que vaya despacio… que me podía desilusionar de nuevo y que podía terminar peor que ahora, pero mi corazón gritaba lo contrario… que debía sobrellevar esto y que luego de esta noche iba a ser posible que, como el fénix, resurgiera de mis cenizas.


	2. Amigos nuevos

2° capitulo: **Amigos nuevos**

_Qué me pongo?!!_ grité desesperada revolviendo todo mi placard, lo único que iba para la ocasión era una blusa azul al cuerpo, pero luego tenía solo pantalones y unas cuantas faldas color caquis que usaba para la oficina. Toda mi ropa formal había ido a para a una caja que hace una semana había entregado para caridad. Estaba convencida que iba a pasar mucho tiempo para nuevamente vestirme de manera formal para una salida.

Según Ángela solo iba a ser una salida a un nuevo Club que inauguraban en uno de los vecindarios mas acomodados de Port Angeles. Al parecer los dueños acababan de mudarse desde Alaska y tenían nuevas ideas para el entretenimiento en la ciudad. Tal vez iba a resultar divertido después de todo.

Al final opté por ponerme unos jeans algo ajustados para mi gusto, con unas botas negras de tacón y mi blusa azul. Deje suelto mi cabello que caía con suaves ondas sobre mi espalda y decidí solo aplicar a mis labios algo de rouge rosa suave. Estaba muy casual, rogué pasar de ser percibida.

Escuché los bocinazos del auto de Ángela que me esperaba en la calle y supe que no iba a bajar si quiera a confirmar si de verdad iba a ir, así que tomé mi saco negro y salí de mi casa.

Midnight sun Club parecía bastante agradable, obviamente esa era la primera impresión desde afuera. Cuando bajamos del auto, Ángela me reconfortó tomándome de la mano y mirándome con una sonrisa animada, tiró de mí hasta la entrada del Club. Desde afuera se podía escuchar la música suave y al pasar por el umbral de la puerta no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme plantada en el vestíbulo admirando el lugar. Me tranquilicé al ver que no tenía nada que ver con lo que me había imaginado; tumulto, gritos, música ensordecedora, bebidas por doquier. No, esto era lo contrario; en este lugar me sentía cómoda, se escuchaba un suave murmullo de la gente que se encontraba allí, algunas paradas dispersas por el lugar y otras sentadas conversando tranquilamente en las pequeñas mesas ubicadas alrededor de lo que parecía ser un pequeño escenario al ras del suelo, las luces tenues y de un tono nacarado iluminaban el lugar y hacían brillar de una manera peculiar a los invitados. La decoración parecía ser de distinta épocas que en un todo creaban un estilo único, parecía retro y moderno a la vez y con toques románticos, como las velas sobre las mesas y las rosas blancas colocadas en una de las paredes como enredaderas y otros toques masculinos como sillas de cuero en tonos tierra y amorronados o las mesas de pool que se encontraban en un rincón.

Lámparas del estilo de los 70´ iluminaban las escasas zonas de luz, de las paredes colgaban cuadros y fotografías de los mas grandes músicos del ultimo siglo y sofás del estilo Luis XVI se arrimaban contra las paredes junto a pequeñas mesas de vidrio.

Estaba obnubilada mirando el lugar cuando escuche que alguien gritaba el nombre de Ángela agitando la mano por encima de los invitados. Mi amiga me tomó de la mano y cruzamos el salón hasta donde se encontraban ubicadas tres personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa y una joven de pié ante ellos.

_Alice!!, vinimos!_ gritó entusiasmada Ángela, _Alice te presento a mi amiga Bella!_

La chica me miró intrigada con una sonrisa enorme y me abrazó con ímpetu. Yo igualmente la abracé devolviéndole el gesto amistoso.

_Mucho gusto Bella!_ me dijo al oído mientras mantenía el abrazo, _ Soy Alice al fin te conozco!... Bienvenida a mi Club!_

"Wow!, que personita más simpática", atiné a pensar. Nunca había conocido a alguien así, parecía llena de alegría y derrochaba energía… daba pequeños saltitos mientras me decía todo eso.

Le sonreí algo aturdida mientras ella me presentaba, haciendo una seña con la mano, a quienes estaban en la mesa…_ Déjame presentarte a parte de mi familia, mi hermano Emmett… mi madre Esme y mi amor Jassper, chicos ella es Bella!_ , quienes estaban en la mesa me miraron con curiosidad hasta que sonrieron casi simultáneamente.

No pude separar la vista de aquellas personas, eran hermosas, pero hermosas en el mas amplio sentido de la palabra, los cuatro tenían rasgos parecidos que evidenciaban su parentesco, piel muy blanca y pálida, ojos de un color ámbar como acaramelados y parecían muy suaves… tenía ganas de poner un dedo en la piel de alguno de ellos para sacarme la duda. Esos rostros perfectos se inclinaron para besarme en la mejilla… y una chispa de electricidad corrió por mi piel… estaban fríos, no me había percatado cuando saludé a Alice y tampoco me había dado cuenta si afuera había frío, pero las pieles de esas personas no eran nada calidas.

_Es un gusto Bella conocerte!!... Ángela nos habló de ti…_ me decía Esme con dulzura, su vos era hermosa como la de Alice, algo así como armoniosa y calida que al escucharla me recordaba a los llama ángeles que hay colgados en las ventanas de algunos hogares.

_ ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros Bella?... Ángela acompáñenos esta noche!_ nos ofreció Esme mientras Emmett nos acercaba dos sillas más.

_Nos mudamos hace unas cuantas semanas solamente, mi marido Carlisle Cullen es el nuevo médico del hospital… nos gusta la ciudad y la gente._ me contaba Esme mientras Ángela hablaba con los demás. Tenía curiosidad y me moría de ganas de preguntarle cómo es que tenía hijos tan grandes… ella pareció captar mi inquietud cuando pasé la mirada por los que estaban en la mesa junto a Alice, _ Ellos son tres de mis cinco hijos… _ decía mientras me miraba detenidamente como esperando una reacción…_ con Carlisle decidimos adoptar a los chicos cuando vimos que nos encontrábamos demasiados solos… aunque aquí falta parte del resto de mi familia, ya conocerás a Rosalie y a mi hijo Edward…_ fue una confirmación de los mas extraña, lo decía mientras palmeaba mi mano como calmándome.

_ Edward fue nuestro primer hijo, quedó solo tras haber fallecido sus padres hace unos años, luego vinieron Rosalie y Emmett y mucho después Alice y Jassper, somos muy unidos y nos apoyamos mutuamente en todo._ una mirada de amor y devoción hacia sus hijos fue con lo que concluyó esta pequeña charla. Durante toda la noche seguimos hablamos de muchas cosas, sus gusto por la decoración y la ambientación, ya sabía por donde venía la decoración del lugar, mi trabajo, los lugares por donde habían estado y mi familia.

La gente se había ido juntando en la mitad del salón donde las mesas daban lugar a un pequeño espacio para bailar, habían varias parejas bailando al son de una alegre canción, reparé en eso cuando Alice agarró mi mano tirando y diciendo _ Vamos Bella!!!, ven a bailar!_ estaba dispuesta a llevarme a la rastra si podía. _ Que???!!! No Alice, yo no bailo!_ le dije tratando de zafarme, pero siguió insistiendo y luego Emmett agarró mi mano y me llevó a la pista, no lo había visto parado pero iba a ser imposible pelear con él, era literalmente un levantador de pesas, así que lo seguí resignada y tratando de gritarle que no bailaba pero ni siquiera me escucho.

_ Vamos Bella!, Baila!... _ me dijo Emmett riendo y moviéndose con gran destreza cuando me vio parada frente a él por no decir petrificada. Justo cuando traté de hacer algunos movimientos algo descoordinados vi por el rabillo del ojo que alguien me observaba desde la mesa en que había estado sentada con Esme que aún estaba ahí. Era pálido como los demás, de facciones finas, el pelo de un castaño caoba y despeinado y sus ojos negros miraban adonde estábamos Emmett y yo bailando… era hermoso, tal vez más que lo demás, su palidez hacía que su rostro pareciera el de una escultura de algún dios griego, me quedé mirándolo embobada. Pero lo que llamó más mi atención era su mirada, era profunda y pude leer en ella un enojo repentino, era una mirada de odio e iba dirigida hacia mí.

Me quedé quieta en mi sitio mientras observaba cómo se levantaba repentinamente de lado de Esme y se dirigía a la salida bruscamente. Tanto sus hermanos como su madre quedaron quietos mirándolo irse, Emmett ya no se movía y Alice menos, miraban la puerta de salida como asustados. Ya sabía quien era… el primer hijo de Esme… Edward.

Yo quedé aturdida, ¿qué había pasado?, parecía enojado conmigo, pero eso era imposible ya que yo todavía no lo había conocido. ¿Cómo puede estar alguien enojado con alguien que no conoce, como puede odiarlo?, decidí salir de la pista y buscar a Ángela que estaba en el vestíbulo. _Ángela me voy pero si tu quieres quédate, yo tengo que seguir con algunos proyectos en casa…_ le dije poniéndome mi saco, _ Que paso?, no … yo me voy contigo, te dejo en casa Bella._

Cuando estábamos saliendo nos alcanza Alice, parecía avergonzada y nos pedía que nos quedáramos. Le expliqué mis motivos para marcharme y pareció comprender…._ Déjame llamarte un día de estos Bella!, o visitarte… puedo?_ su cara al decir esto me hizo recordar a un cachorrito mirando con tristeza. _ Si Alice obvio que puedes!_ le dije riéndome, _ Espero tu llamada y estas invitada a visitarme cuando quieras!_

Salimos del Club saludando con la mano a los demás y me fui a casa.

Esa noche soñé con mis nuevos amigos, pero un rostro era recurrente en mi sueño… la del hermoso dios griego.


	3. El pianista

3° capitulo: El pianista

Miraba detenidamente la lluvia que caía a cantaros sobre mi ventana, como siempre Port Ángeles y toda esa zona era un lugar donde seguro 5 de cada 7 días en la semana llovía.

Pero mis pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, con la familia Cullen.

¿Por qué derepente esta familia llamaba tanto mi atención?, eran hermosos sí estaba fascinada con su belleza, pero no era eso lo que me atraía, era otra cosa más que no lograba ver bien.

Al parecer estaban enlazados con tal fuerza que yo no podía comprender, la base de la fortaleza de esa familia era la unión y el afecto que tenían entre ellos. Precisamente ese era un valor que yo no tenía bien instaurado, ya que mi familia se había diluido apenas yo nací. Mi madre decidió escapar de la casa de mi padre unos meses después que me dio a luz, no le gustaba para nada Forks y mi padre se quedó allí solo durante años hasta que yo decidí irme a vivir con él, simplemente para darle algo de libertad a mi madre. Durante lo años que viví en Phoenix con mi madre, prácticamente me crecí sola… sin hermanos ni ningún pariente cercano. Sería por eso que ese sentido de unidad que tenía la familia Cullen me llamaba la atención y despertaba en mi cierta pizca de envidia.

Los años que viví con Charlie mi padre fue durante mis años de preparatoria, hice pocos amigos y los dejé de ver cuando tuve que irme a estudiar a la universidad en Seattle, luego volví solo una vez a Forks para asistir al funeral de mi padre hace ya 3 años. Murió repentinamente en un accidente que tuvo en su lancha de pesca, no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché el teléfono sonar, dí un respingo volviendo a la realidad y atendí, del otro lado me saludaba la misma vocecita alegre y despreocupada que la de la otra noche, Alice.

_Bella!, que alegría encontrarte!... ¿cómo has estado?!, no te llamé antes porque … mmm… tuve cosas que hacer, pero.._ uf!, Alice no paraba de hablar…

_ Esta bien Alice como astas?... que bueno oírte!_ en verdad era bueno oírla, no sé por qué pero me podía acostumbrar a esas voces tan melodiosas.

_Bien Bella, solo llamaba para hacerte una invitación… en realidad quería invitarte a mi casa para que me ayudes en algo… si quieres, es que… tengo que hacer una invitaciones para el fin de semana que viene, es solo un pequeño evento que estoy organizando y te necesito para saber algunos nombres… por fa Bella, me ayudas?_

Tenía sentido, yo era quien había vivido mas tiempo allí y tal vez necesitaba ayuda,

_Ok Alice, te ayudaré… solo dime la hora y estaré allí_

_Ah!... que bueno, pero… mejor sería que vengas a eso de las 4 al Club, nos encontramos allí y nos vamos a casa, creo que no te sabes el camino igualmente y yo no se donde vives, te parece?_ Claro, tenía razón.

Esa tarde, luego del almuerzo me dí cuenta que tal vez y solo tal vez, iba a tener la posibilidad de ver a su hermano Edward. Cuando caí en la cuenta de que existía esa chance mi corazón traicionero comenzó a palpitar con fuerza… ¿por qué tenía que dejar que alguien me afectara tanto?... ni siquiera lo conocía, solo lo había visto esa noche en el Club y si… vi su belleza y su rostro perfecto, pero yo no parecí agradarle. Definitivamente no tenía que dejar que ese hombre me afectara.

Nos encontramos en la entrada del Club, me fue difícil llegar hasta allí, todavía seguía lloviendo y apenas logré recordar el camino. Alice y Jassper estaban terminando de arreglar algunas cosas para esa noche, tenían buenas expectativas ya que el fin de semana pasado todo había salido como lo esperaban y aún mejor.

_Supongo que esta noche vendrás no?!_ me preguntó de pronto cuando estábamos por salir del Club.

_No creo Alice!... se supone que parte de venir a estos lugares implica tener que bailar…. Y Alice YO NO BAILO!_

_Ok, pero al menos considéralo no?... por favor Bella, a los chicos les caíste bien y Esme se la pasó hablando de ti toda la semana… encajas muy bien con mi familia!_ me lo dijo riendo. Yo la imité sorprendida y haciendo un gesto de locura con mi dedo.

La seguí por la carretera en mi coche y ella en su auto ultimo modelo, no sabía que marca ni modelo era pero en la parte delantera había un flameante _TURBO _escrito sobre el chillón amarillo canario. Casi me daba vergüenza conducir mi viejo auto a su lado.

Sin darme cuenta cambió de dirección, adentrándose entre la espesura del bosque y siguiendo un sendero de tierra.

Derepente apareció de la nada una enorme casa blanca de tres pisos que se erguía orgullosa en el medio de un enorme claro. Waauu! pensé… esta si que es una casa.

Era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera… todo era inmaculadamente blanco, luminoso y amplio. Esme tenía muy buen gusto y hacía que todo pareciera perfecto, desde la sala con amplios ventanales hasta la cocina curiosamente como nueva, como si nunca la usaran. Era perfecta!.

_ Bienvenida Bella… que bueno que nos visites._ me dijo Esme cuando me vio en la entrada de la casa. La felicité por su hermoso hogar y me invitó a pasar al living.

Cuando íbamos hacia allí, me quedé admirando un hermoso piano de cola que se hallaba cerca de la entrada. _ Es de Edward, es el músico de la familia…_ me dijo Esme cuando vio que me detuve a verlo. Woow! Qué otra cosa me podía sorprender… sin duda era la familia perfecta.

La tarde transcurrió entre charlas y risas mientras nosotras hacíamos las invitaciones y los chicos Jassper y Emmett jugaban a los juegos de video en la sala, mas tarde se nos unió Rosalie, la hermana que me faltaba conocer. Sin palabras… era una modelo o algo así, al menos a eso debería dedicarse… no había duda de que era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto por ese tiempo. Tenía los mismos rasgos que los demás, pero era rubia, alta y muy bonita, parecía una Barbie. Aunque pude comprobar que era de pocas palabras.

Me sentía cansada y quería irme a casa, la tarde se había pasado rapidísimo y ya habíamos terminado. Estaba cavilando distraídamente cuando comencé a escuchar unas hermosas notas en un piano. Todos quedaron en silencio, incluso los chicos que estaban jugando a mi espalda. Esme y Alice se miraron cómplices y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, yo solo seguía escuchando. Era realmente como mecerse en una nube mientras un ángel toca el arpa para ti, mis oídos no quería escuchar otra cosa… era una hermosa melodía que alguien estaba tocando en el piano de la entrada. No se cómo ni cuando pero me levante de la mesa y sigilosamente, como si de mí dependiera que la melodía no se detenga, me dirigí hacia donde provenía esa música que me hipnotizaba.

De repente, de estar sentada en la mesa del living pasé a estar parada a lado del piano, mirando embelezada a Edward como acariciaba delicadamente las teclas con sus pálidos dedos. Él no pareció notarme y siguió tocando, nadie de su familia se acercó… solo estábamos él y yo y su música.

Podrían haber pasado horas, días… y yo seguiría ahí, escuchando y mirándolo embobada. Perdí la noción del tiempo y del lugar, solo lo veía a él, su cabello rebelde pero hermoso que se arremolinaba en su coronilla, sus finos rasgos, su fuerte mandíbula, su lisa y nacarada piel, quería poder tocarla y sentir su suavidad, su ojos dorados que miraban detenidamente las teclas, pero que finalmente me miraron a mi. Casi colapso… que belleza se cernía ante mis ojos.

_Espero que te haya gustado._ me dijo mirándome con una media sonrisa, su voz… esa voz… era como un bálsamo para mis oídos. ¡¿Qué más me podía hacer este hombre?!... todo en él golpeaba de una manera descomunal sobre mi persona. Solo a un mes de haber roto con… no… ni si quiera lo podía nombrar. Solo a un mes de acabar con una relación y este hombre llegaba a mí como un soplo de aire puro, como agua pura de un manantial que calma la sed de un sediento. Pero por Dios que tenía miedo… esto era demasiado perfecto.

_Si… ees .. hermoso._ me costaba articular las palabras._ mmm… tú la compusiste?_

Me miró a los ojos fijamente y pude notar que entornaba los ojos como si intentara ver algo a través de ellos. Esbozó una media sonrisa que me hizo abrir la boca como si me faltara aire y me dijo: _ Mmm… sí, la compuse yo. Soy Edward… creo que no nos conocíamos… Bella?_

_Sí, soy Bella… de hecho… tu familia me habló algo de ti._

_Espero que no te hayan dicho nada malo… si lo hacen no les creas._ dijo riendo, yo todavía estaba perdida en el dorado de sus ojos así que solo respondí con una tonta risita. Sentía que la sangre se subía por mi rostro hasta hacer explotar mis mejillas… maldición! me estaba sonrojando.

_ No te preocupes… no suelo juzgar a las personas por lo que dicen de ellas… a demás te aman. _ Ahora la risa la largaba yo y él me acompañó.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí pero no parecía ser suficiente, hablamos de todo… su familia, los lugares a donde había estudiado, me contó que principalmente era músico pero que también le interesaban otras cosas como la arquitectura, el diseño, la automotriz, etc, hablamos sobre mi trabajo, el Club y me dijo que la otra noche solo había asistido para felicitar a Alice pero que se fue porque tenía que hacer unas cosas. Parecía avergonzado, pero no pregunté nada.

Después de un rato terminé sentada en la silla del piano, a lado de Edward. Esa cercanía causaba un torbellino de sensaciones en mi piel, era cosquilla y electricidad a la vez, podía acostumbrarme a eso… quería hacerlo. Algo nos sacó de la charla tan compenetrada que teníamos… Alice. Eso me hizo acordar que ya era muy tarde y que desgraciadamente tenía que marcharme, seguramente mi cactus estaba sediento y esperaba por mi… ja!.

_Debo irme…_ le dije a Edward mientras me levantaba, él se levantó también.

_Quieres que te acompañe?... ya está de noche y…_ me dijo él mientras Alice se cruzaba de brazos mirando con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

_ No… vine en mi auto y conozco el camino. Gracias!_ él solo asintió con la cabeza. Los dos hermanos me acompañaron hasta mi auto, Alice iba dando pequeños saltitos a mi lado, diciendo algo de que nos veríamos al otro día o algo así y Edward venia del otro lado caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, yo solo le prestaba atención a él. Nos despedimos y solo me fui.

La noche era cerrada, la luna solo asomaba cuando las nubes le daban paso. Yo iba pensando en lo hermosa que había sido esa tarde… quería grabarla en mi memoria y sin querer tenía la sensación de que la densa nube oscura que cubría mi corazón desde hace un mes comenzaba a diluirse. Estaba por cruzar el pequeño puente que me daba la bienvenida a Por Ángeles cuando sonó mi celular… se me escapo de la mano cayendo al suelo del auto pero alcancé a ver que era una llamada de Alice. No sé como sucedió, pero al querer alcanzar mi móvil se movió el volante y resignada vi en una fracción de segundo que iba a chocar de lleno con uno de los lados del puente, por el impacto me golpeé fuerte la cabeza con el volante, solo sentí una fuerte punzada de dolor y luego se nublo todo.

Lo próximo que vi fue un ángel, un blanco y resplandeciente ángel en la oscuridad. Un ángel que me llevaría… cerré mis ojos y lo oí decir con su suave voz: _No temas Bella…estoy aquí._

Mi ángel…


	4. Mi tentación

Capitulo 4: Mi tentación

POV de Edward

No podía dejar que le pasara esto a ella… no! ella no!.

Solo atiné a tomarla por la cintura mientras ella trataba de mirarme confundida, se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza y tenía su vista nublada… quería mirarme pero no podía enfocar. Solo le dije con un susurro: _ No temas Bella… estoy aquí._ luego la saqué del auto segundos antes que Emmett lo dejara caer al río, la acuné en mi regazo, tenía la esperanza de que todo iba a ir bien… ella ya estaba a salvo en mis brazos.

¿De qué manera había cambiado mi vida desde que Alice había tenido su visión hace ya 3 semanas?. Una visión fugaz fue suficiente para cambiar mi existencia.

A penas mi hermana había decidido poner en marcha su Club había tenido su visión… Una mortal tomada de la mano de un vampiro, felices y enamorados. Claro… no me hubiese preocupado tanto por una tonta visión… de no ser que ese vampiro era YO.

¿Es que no podía el destino jugarme una peor pasada?... enamorarme de una humana, eso era lo que el destino guardaba para mi?.

_No Alice!... no insistas no iré_ dije decidido la noche en que Alice inauguraba su Club. Quería evitarlo a toda costa, quería evitar conocerla… era peligroso para mi familia y para mi tentación estar con ella.

_De todas maneras la conocerás!... tuve otra visión Edward!... ella y yo muy amigas!_ me gritaba mi hermana mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto. No mentía… la vi en su mente, era cierto… Alice con esa chica abrazada como grandes amigas.

Al parecer no iba a poder evitarlo… daba vueltas en mi habitación, quería correr, ir de caza tal vez eso era lo que me podía calmar, tal vez uno o dos ciervos servirían para aplacar mi frustración. Di vueltas por el bosque pero mi motivación no aparecía, seguía pensando en esas visiones que había tenido Alice. Decidí ir a casa y noté que ya todos se habían ido al Club… menos Rosalie que se encontraba de paseo en casa de los Denali y Carlisle se encontraba trabajando en su oficina.

Tomé mi Volvo y fui decidido al Club, no perjudicaba a nadie si solo echaba un vistazo. Solo quería verla y saber que de verdad existía y que tal vez… No!, no la conocería… eso era peligroso hasta para ella. No tenía que dejar que una insignificante humana causara tal efecto sobre mí… todos estos años de soledad había formado una coraza resistente a los humanos y ella no la vendría a tirar abajo de un día para otro. Solo… quería verla.

Llegué al club pasada la medianoche, entré procurando que mi familia no me viera y me escondí en las sombras del vestíbulo. Vi desde allí a Alice que revoloteaba de mesa en mesa y busqué con la mirada al resto de mis hermanos. En seguida capté la voz mental de Esme "Oh!.. es tan encantadora, ojala Edward hubiese venido"… entonces supe quién era la mujer que sentaba a su lado. Solo le veía la espalda con su cabello suelto cayendo con suaves ondulaciones… ¿por qué seguía mirando?, listo!, ya la había visto… ¿por qué no podía despegar los pies del suelo para salir corriendo de allí?... "Entupido!... Entupido!... vete ya!" me dije a mi mismo.

"Sabía que vendrías"… me dijo la voz mental de Alice que me miraba del otro lado del salón con una sonrisa de suficiencia… "Quieres verla bien??" su sonrisa me irritaba.

De pronto vi a Alice correr hacia la mesa donde se encontraba ella junto a Esme, tomó la mano de la chica y tironeó invitándola a bailar… ella no parecía muy contenta, sin embargo cuando Emmett le agarró la mano, fue con él algo resignada. ¿Era ella la chica de la visión de Alice?... era muy linda… aún en la oscuridad, las visiones de Alice no le hacían justicia.

Solo quería verla más de cerca así que me aproximé a la mesa donde unos segundos antes había estado ella sentada junto a Esme, pero cuando me senté en esa misma silla me paralicé por completo, cerré los ojos con fuerza e inhalé por última vez. El aire cargado de su aroma entró por mi nariz quemándome despiadadamente recorriendo mi garganta como si hubiese tragado una braza encendida. El aroma, el efluvio de esa mujer me estaba matando.

Todos mis sentidos se pusieron alertas y agarré con mis dedos fuertes el borde de la mesa como si fuera un ancla, si me soltaba era ella la próxima cosa que agarraría.

Mi madre se percató y me miró confundida, seguramente cuando se encontró con mi mirada asesina se dio cuenta.

_Vete._ me ordenó con tono firme pero tranquilo.

Sin soltar el borde de la mesa me paré y posé la mirada donde se encontraban ella y Emmett, en ese momento me vio y supongo que logré asustarla ya que se paralizó en el lugar. De repente sentí la mirada de toda mi familia clavada en mí.

Todos gritaban mentalmente, podía oírlos a cada uno de ellos. Pero mi mirada estaba clavada en esos ojos y no pude escuchar nada que viniera de ella…Cómo era posible?.

"Vete ya!!!... no cometas una locura" me decía mentalmente Alice.

"Corre hermano… yo te alcanzaré, ve a cazar", decía Emmett… Si!, debía cazar, mis instintos me lo gritaban… pero me decían que lo haga allí mismo y no en el bosque… y mi presa no sería un inmundo animal, era ella… ella era mi caza.

"Vete!, no respires", alguien me decía. No lo hacía pero su efluvio penetraba mi piel hasta calentar mi fría sangre.

Entonces con un esfuerzo que me partía el alma me dí vuelta bruscamente y salí casi corriendo de allí. No respiré hasta estar en mi auto lejos de ese lugar.

Tomé la vida de dos ciervos… mientras me devanaba los sesos pensando cómo esa mujer había tenido tanto efecto en mí. Mi sed estaba calmada pero no saciada, la necesitaba a ella para que mi sed se serenara… solo a ella. Ella tenía el néctar del que ningún vampiro se saciará jamás. ¿Por qué ella… por qué justamente ella, la que se suponía debía ser mi destino?.

Al llegar a casa mi padre me esperaba sentado en el banco de mi piano. Esme me tranquilizaba con sus pensamientos desde su habitación.

_Edward… tu madre me contó lo que sucedió., debemos hablar._

_Si padre… necesito tu guía._, luego nos dirigimos a su despacho. Le relaté con lujo de detalles todo, desde mi curiosidad por ella, hasta mi repentina y abrumadora sed, incluso la imposibilidad de leer su mente y mi huida. Luego de un momento de silencio en que se debatía en sus pensamientos me dijo: _En verdad hijo, en mis trecientos años jamás sufrí algo así… pero puedo imaginarme tu sed. Y aún más el debate interno que debes estar teniendo._

No… en realidad no creo que ningún vampiro en el mundo haya sentido lo que sentí yo esa noche. Aún así no se lo dije, solo escuchaba a mi padre con la esperanza de que en base a su experiencia encontrara una respuesta, una esperanza…

_ He escuchado mitos por ahí, sobre lo que te pasó hoy._ Mitos… ja!, mi vida estaba llena de mitos… era una ironía del destino.

_En Italia, los altos vampiros se refieren a estos humanos que enloquecen a los nuestros con su sangre como un "cantante". Bella…_ no podía creer que dijera su nombre, ni yo me lo permitía, sin embargo sonaba tan hermoso…_ es tu cantante, esto quiere decir que su sangre "canta" para ti._… si… era eso, al parecer toda ella cantaba para mi. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?... ¿era su sangre la que me llamaba o era simplemente ella?

_Edward debes calmarte y pensar… solo es tu decisión. Todo es muy raro ahora, pero espera unos días y tal vez… comprenderás._ mi padre apoyaba su mano en mi hombro, me avergonzaba sentir esos deseos intensos de matar y luego mirar a mi padre a los ojos. El me había inculcado sus valores y principios y ahora parecía que estaba a punto de traicionarlo y de tirar todo lo que había obtenido en este último siglo a la basura.

Hice caso a mi padre y traté de serenarme para pensar bien las cosas.

La semana transcurrió lenta y silenciosamente, me confiné a mi mismo y trataba de hablar lo menos posible con mi familia, la vergüenza todavía hacía mella en mí. Comencé a cazar más seguido ya que era latente el ardor que sentía en la garganta cuando su imagen se me cruzaba por la cabeza.

Alice hablaba de invitarla a casa para hacer unas cosas, yo no decía nada ya que sabía que mi hermana la quería como amiga y en definitiva no era su culpa que yo sintiera eso tan fuerte por ella, aunque tampoco era la mía.

Bella… Bella, tendría que acostumbrarme a decir su nombre al igual que tenía que hacer soportable su exquisito aroma.

La tarde en que Bella vendría a casa yo me dispuse a saciar bien mi sed en el bosque… debía mantenerme bajo control para intentar un acercamiento esa tarde. Cuando llegué a casa su auto ya estaba estacionado en la entrada… "todo va a salir bien" me dije a mi mismo, tomé unas cuantas bocanadas de aire puro y entré a casa.

Respiré despacio mientras sostenía aún la perilla de la puerta… si… su olor me golpeó fuerte como un viento caliente en la cara, pero al menos lo podía soportar.

"Ve despacio hermanito… ella está aquí conmigo", me decía mentalmente Alice.

Entonces decidí calmar mi ansiedad sentándome en el piano, tal vez si tocaba algo lograría mantener mi concentración en otra cosa. Elegí una composición de mi autoría y comencé a tocar. Dejé de escuchar los murmullos en la sala y traté de concentrarme en las teclas y las notas de la melodía.

De repente la pude sentir a mi lado, tan dulce y fragante que quemaba mis sentidos, pero con sumo esfuerzo continué tocando. Toqué para ella… que en silencio escuchaba a mi lado. Pude sentir su calor, su dulce aroma y el latido de su corazón acelerado al principio y acompasado después.

Luego de unos momentos terminé la pieza y levanté la mirada, mis ojos chocaron contra los suyos y vi un delicioso rubor subir por sus mejillas, le pregunté si le había gustado y algo nerviosa contestó que si. Debía ser un caballero y me presenté, entonces me dijo que mi familia ya le había hablado de mí, me impacienté por saber qué pensaba, no podía leer su mente y no podía saber la opinión que se había formado sobre mi persona. Cortésmente me contestó que no solía prejuzgar a las personas por lo que se diga de ellas, un alivio me inundó. No parecía asustada y eso me tranquilizó.

La conversación fluyó y se tornó en una charla tranquila y amistosa.

Me atreví a hacerle lugar en mi asiento ya que aún permanecía sentado frente al piano y para mi alegría se ubicó junto a mí. Su aroma me aturdió pero pude aguantar… desde ese lugar podía ver sus ojos de un color chocolate intenso y me gustaba reflejarme en ellos, su cabello castaño con reflejos rojizos enmarcaban su perfecto rostro y su hermosa y pálida piel me invitaba a tocarla, lo más delicioso era que podía sentir su corazón latir tan cerca que parecía que compensaba sobradamente la ausencia de latidos en mi pecho.

Alice… maldita Alice ¿por qué tenía que interrumpir?, "Ja!... hace unos días no querías para nada conocerla y ahora no la quieres soltar!" me recriminaba alegremente en mi mente.

Bella se disculpó dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, yo la quise acompañar hasta Port Ángeles pero no me dejó hacerlo. Subió a su auto y la vi alejarse hacia la carretera.

Unos minutos después entre a casa dirigiéndome al salón, Alice y Esme estaban ordenando la mesa en la que habían trabajado, Emmett y Ros miraban televisión en el sofá y Jassper se preparaba para salir.

_No!!!_ escuché que Alice gritaba paralizándose con la mirada perdida, su cara estaba desgarrada por una mueca de terror. Busqué en su mente el motivo y la vi… vi a Bella perdiendo el control de su auto y cayendo por el puente hacia el río. Alice había tenido una visión y de pronto todos la miraban.

_Emmett!!_ fue lo único que pude decir antes de salir corriendo con todas mis fuerzas y con toda la velocidad que era capaz hacia la carretera, en cuestión de segundos estábamos dirigiéndonos al sur, hacia Port Ángeles. El puente quedaba a unos 8 Km. de donde estábamos, nos tomaría unos minutos llegar… solo rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Emmett hizo un esfuerzo inmenso para mantenerse a mi lado, pues yo era el más veloz de la familia, corríamos como nunca cuando divisamos las luces traseras rojas del auto de Bella a cierta distancia, todavía podíamos lograrlo. Estábamos muy cerca cuando comenzó a derrapar _tómalo!! Le grité a Emmett y yo salté hacia delante justo cuando éste tomo el auto por detrás deteniéndolo antes de que comenzara a caer hacia el río… el auto había quedado con la mitad delantera colgando y Emmett usando su máxima fuerza sosteniéndolo por detrás, yo aproveché esos segundos para colgarme del puente, me sostenía solo con una mano y con la otra abrí la puerta del conductor… en unos segundos ya la tenía en mis brazos. La subí por la barandilla del puente justo cuando Emmett no resistió más y dejó caer el auto al río.

Pasaron largos segundos para comprender que realmente estaba a salvo… en mis brazos y me negaba a soltarla. La examiné con la mirada buscando alguna herida superficial, eso realmente complicaría las cosas si había sangre, pero no pude ver nada y solo me concentré en su cabeza, ella estaba inconciente por el aturdimiento que había sufrido con el golpe en su frente, en la cual ya comenzaba a verse un magullón morado.

_Llama a Carlisle!... debe examinarla._ Emmett se limitó a hacer lo que le dije. Yo seguía mirándola, ella estaba a salvo en mis brazos… lugar en que siempre debería estar… en mis brazos.


	5. Héroe o Villano

Capitulo 5: Héroe o villano.

Mi ángel aún no me sacaba de la oscuridad, ya no lo veía. Estaba sumida en una intensa y densa noche, sin estrellas, sin luna y sin sonido alguno, este no podía ser el cielo…

Un leve zumbido se abrió paso en mis oídos, perdida en la negrura total eso parecía ser una esperanza. También comencé a sentir un dolor terrible en mi cabeza… parecía como si me la empujaran con fuerza contra una pared de hormigón, aunque sentía un leve alivio cuando algo frío rozaba mis mejillas.

_Tráeme mi maletín hija…_ escuche que decía una vos en la oscuridad. No conocía esa vos… no era la de mi ángel.

_Bella… abre tus ojos…_ esta vez era él. Reaccioné a esa voz y fue como salir a la superficie desde el fondo de una negra laguna y tomar una bocanada de aire. Traté de abrir mis ojos pero me ardían del dolor, pestañeé varias veces hasta que traté de enfocar en el rostro que me miraba. ¡Por Dios que fuerte era el dolor de mi cabeza!...

_Bella… puedes verme?_ me decía la vos de mi ángel. Traté de enfocar más la mirada y entonces distinguí el rostro que me miraba a unos 30 cm del mío. Era Edward y me observaba con preocupación y dolor en su rostro.

_Si… me… dueele_ dije cerrando con fuerza los ojos

_Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza… mi padre te dará unos analgésicos y te sentirás mejor._ me acariciaba la mejilla con su mano fría y eso me aminoraba un poco el dolor.

No podía ver bien pero sentí que se abría la puerta y alguien me decía:

_Bien Bella… te inyectaré un calmante para aplacar tu dolor, luego podrás descansar… esta bien?_

Yo solo asentí casi imperceptiblemente y me preparé mentalmente a lo que venía… odiaba las agujas, pero en ese momento era peor el dolor de mi cabeza, así que pensé que un breve pinchazo no era tanto lío. Edward agarró mi mano y la sostuvo mientras su padre me inyectaba el calmante.

_ Que no hable mucho… debe descansar Edward._ le decía su padre mientras nos dejaba solos en la habitación. Edward seguía sosteniendo mi mano y no sacaba su mirada de mis ojos. De repente se me comenzaron a cerrar los parpados… no!!... no quería dormirme. Por fin tenía a mi ángel conmigo y no quería perderme esa visión de él.

No dijimos nada, solo me perdí en el fondo de sus ojos dorados, el sueño y la pesadez venían por mí, lo sabía… pero mientras tanto quería tener mi mirada puesta en él y disfrutarlo lo máximo que pudiera. Por suerte él no se apartó de mi lado, con una mano acariciaba mi mejilla, yo me estremecía ante ese contacto, y sus ojos eran como flechas que atravesaban mi alma… mientras cerraba los ojos luchando inútilmente en mantenerlos abiertos, sentí su voz que me decía:

_Duerme mi Bella… yo estaré aquí contigo._ entonces el sueño me inundó y el dolor por fin se fue.

Me desperté serena, el dolor se mantenía a raya y sobrevino la confusión, ya había amanecido y me encontraba fuera de casa, poco a poco las imágenes fueron calando en mi memoria, mi auto, la llamada y el rostro hermoso de mi ángel… Edward!.

Entorné los ojos tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba… el empapelado del cuarto me indicó que era la habitación de una mujer, la cama era de matrimonio y tenía varias puertas en la pared de enfrente a la cama, eran closets?

Traté de levantar mi cabeza para ver mejor pero una mano me detuvo, _No Bella… es mejor que sigas acostada, puedes marearte…_ miré a mi lado y Edward estaba sentado junto a la cama observándome.

_¿Pasé la noche aquí?_ dije preocupada.

_Si… Alice te cedió su habitación, recuerdas lo que pasó?_ su cara era de preocupación.

_Mmm… si, recuerdo que perdí el control del auto… en el puente… te recuerdo a ti._

_Que recuerdas de mi?_ me preguntó intrigado.

_Solo tu rostro y… espera… mi auto?_ recordé de pronto.

_Tu auto cayó al río, lo siento… no pudimos hacer nada._

¿Por qué no recordaba nada?, era como si una densa nube quisiera tapar esos recuerdos.

_Pero… no comprendo… vi el puente y vi claramente que iba a caer al agua_ decía mientras trataba de recordar moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro mirando el techo.

_Bella… mejor descansa… por favor, luego te contaré si así lo deseas._

_No!... ya dormí demasiado y ya no siento dolor…_ traté de levantarme pero mis palabras fueron traicionadas por una fuerte punzada en la frente que me hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

_Bella… te retendré aquí aunque no quieras, debes recuperarte primero._ esta vez se sentó en la cama a mi lado y me retuvo sosteniendo suavemente mis hombros. ¡Por Dios… a pesar de la situación y del dolor me perdí nuevamente en sus ojos!.

Solo atiné a asentir torpemente mientras él soltaba mis hombros y acariciaba mi mejilla, perdidos en nuestras miradas estuvimos un rato sin hablar. Cuando pude articular palabra solo dije:

_Tú me salvaste, eres mi héroe._ me dedicó una media sonrisa, de esas que pegaban más fuerte en mis sentidos.

_Solo te saqué del auto antes de que éste cayera… Emmett me ayudó y…_ le puse un dedo en los labios silenciándolo y proseguí…

_Tú me salvaste de todas las maneras posibles en que se puede salvar a una persona_, tomó mi mano que silenciaba su boca y besó tiernamente mi palma cerrando sus ojos y aspirando profundamente, parecía disfrutar de mi olor.

_No te asustes_ me dijo con su voz suave, entonces colocó la palma de mi mano en el medio de su pecho. De pronto pensé que había hecho eso para que yo pudiera sentir su corazón retumbar locamente como lo hacía en ese momento el mío, pero… no sentía nada… apreté más fuerte mi mano contra su piel fría y aún así no apareció su latido.

¿Cómo era posible?... ¿tanta falta de tacto tenía?... ¿tanto fallaban mis sentidos que no me permitían sentir su corazón?.

Me miró intrigado y como si estuviera respondiendo mis preguntas me dijo

_No es el momento adecuado, lo sé… pero se que sientes curiosidad. No sé que piensas… pero debo contártelo, y si… después de esto no quieres verme nunca más, pues lo comprenderé y desapareceré de tu vida._ y su voz se tiñó de una tristeza que llegó a sus ojos.

Algo me aplastó en el pecho, ¿qué podía estar mal?, ¿a caso tenía novia?... ¿a caso no quería saber nada conmigo?... era obvio que no era suficiente para él, pero que él me lo dijera iba a ser peor que si me lo dijera cualquier otro… tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra no!!. Instintivamente traté de zafar mi mano de su pecho pero él me la sostuvo con más fuerza. No quería otro rechazo y menos el de él!.

_Bella… no tengas miedo, debes saber que soy incapaz de hacerte daño alguno. Solo escúchame…_ yo no podía articular palabra, sabía que si lo hacía la voz se me quebraría y el llanto iba a ser imparable, solo me limité a mirarlo y asentí con la cabeza.

_No soy ni cerca el héroe que tú me crees Bella… sin embargo siento… que mi lugar está a tu lado, flanqueando siempre tu derecha para guardar tu vida._ que hermosas palabras que me decía, pero aún yo esperaba lo peor… no entendía qué era lo que quería explicarme, entonces decidí hablar:

_ Edward… entonces no te muevas de mi lado._ me sonrió fugazmente y prosiguió

_Bella… yo no te convengo…si supieras… _ pero lo interrumpí, quería exigirle que me diga lo que deseaba decirme.

_Edward dímelo ya!... sea lo que sea te prometo que no saldré de aquí a los gritos._

Me miró un momento aún sosteniendo mi mano y dijo:

_Bella… yo soy un… soy un vampiro._ siguió mirándome y al ver que yo no reaccionaba continuó, _ mis padres y mis hermanos también lo son._ seguía mirándome y yo no hablé.

_Bella!, di algo!_ me volvió a agarrar por lo hombros y me dio una leve sacudida. Yo solo lo miré… luego de unos segundos caí en la cuenta de que no tenía novia, y no era que yo no le gustara, era eso… no pude evitar sentir un alivio, entonces pude hablar.

_ah... entonces no tienes novia ni nada de eso ¿no?... ¿qué eres que?!..._ ante mi respuesta él no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa.

_No Bella, no tengo novia ni nada por el estilo… es algo peor que no sé por qué aún no te hace reaccionar._

Después de pensar y mirarlo nuevamente caí en la cuenta de que lo que me estaba confesando podía llegar a ser verdad, su pálida piel, su frío contacto, sus ojos dorados… rasgos que compartía con el resto de su familia y que eran raros en un humano. Nunca había creído en vampiros… ni en nada de seres sobrenaturales, pero aquí estaba… frente a uno… y a pesar de eso no sentía miedo, quería que él lo supiera…

_Bueno… anoche cuando me rescataste pensé… que eras un ángel, aún cuando desperté de mi inconciencia pensé que lo eras. Si puedo creer en un ángel también puedo creer en un vampiro._ debía aclarar algunos puntos pero eso me pareció suficiente para al menos retenerlo en ese momento. Me dedicó una amplia sonrisa, yo también sonreí aliviada que no se fuera a ir, al menos por ahora.

_¿No tienes miedo?_ me preguntó inseguro.

_No… Sé que tú no me harías daño. Nadie de tu familia lo haría._

_No puedes estar tan segura, verás… la noche que te vi en el Club el olor de tu sangre me enloqueció… jamás ansié tomar tanto la sangre de un humano como deseé aquella noche la tuya._ sus ojos ahora eran opacos, estaba recordado algo, _ahora no podrás decir que soy tu héroe, sino que soy el villano que desea con locura tu sangre._

No sabía que decir, él estaba en ese momento luchando contra una tentación, la de beber mi sangre y yo estaba luchando con otra, la de besarlo. Ambas eran igualmente destructivas para ambos y a la vez era lo que necesitábamos.

Entonces le dije, dejando de lado mi compasión por él y odiándome por ser tan egoísta,

_Por qué no pruebas?... tal vez puedes estar aún mas cerca de mi sin morderme._ traté de reprimir una sonrisa seductora pero creo que no me salió.

_Bella… no deberías tentarme, mi autocontrol es débil._ entonces saqué mi mano de su pecho, agarre la suya y la puse en el mío suavemente. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza… yo alcé mi mano libre y le acaricié el cabello, era tan suave y tan dócil.

_Me gustaría que te liberaras conmigo Edward… no me harás daño eso lo sé._

Levantó la mirada y lentamente acercó su rostro al mío, paró un poco cuando sintió el latido eufórico de mi corazón con su mano en mi pecho y luego de dedicarme una sonrisa de las suyas continuó bajando su rostro. Yo no podía más y él lo sabía, mordía mi labio impaciente, no solo mi corazón me pedía a gritos que el se acercara más y más sino también mi cuerpo, esta vez no solo mis mejillas se sonrojaron sino también se ruborizó mi cuello y mi pecho, mis manos temblaban levemente, una acariciando su cabello y otra sobre su mano en mi corazón y mi respiración se tornó jadeante, estaba tan necesitada de él que la anticipación al primer beso se volvió una tortura. Siguió mirándome a los ojos cuando me dijo a unos centímetros de mi boca:

_ Bella… no sabes cuanto tiempo te he esperado._ entonces sin más preámbulo sus labios tocaron los míos, me llené de su aliento, calido, abrazador y dulce, su lengua rozaba mis labios dudando en entrar, pero con la mía comencé a acariciarla, levante levemente mi cabeza para atrapar su lengua y con mi mano empujaba su nuca hacia mí. Entonces no hubo más restricciones, nuestras lenguas bailaban dentro de nuestras bocas unidas, mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello y las suyas bajaron por mi contorno hasta aferrarse a mi cintura. De repente me sentía mareada, era tal el gozo de besarlo que no me importó el mundo, no me importó nada… si debía sufrir después de esto no me importó, ese momento iba a quedar en mi memoria grabado a fuego, porque era eso lo que él me provocaba… que el fuego que se había extinguido en mi interior ahora se reavivara con mas fuerza que nunca. No supe el tiempo y había perdido noción del lugar, pero Edward seguía embriagándome con su glorioso beso… mi respiración era un jadeo que parecía excitarlo más, solo cuando solté un breve gemido me apartó suavemente de sus labios, agarró mis muñecas que se aferraban desesperadamente en su cuello y las puso a mi costado, me miró mordiéndose los labios con su respiración entrecortada y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_¿Por qué me haces esto Bella Swan?..._ entonces recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, con su oído pegado a mi corazón… yo no concebía que se pudiera ser más feliz que eso. Felicidad… que hermosa palabra cuando tu corazón que estaba cubierto en tinieblas sale a la luz brillando y latiendo como nunca… que hermosa suena cuando puedes con un beso congelar un momento que no quieres que concluya. Ahora lo que tenía entre mis brazos era la causa de esa felicidad y no lo dejaría escapar.


	6. yo un Aston?

Capitulo 6: Yo… un Aston?

Esa mañana en que Edward, mi ángel, mi vampiro, mi estrella y mi sol personal, me había declarado su amor me sentí como la mujer más plena y feliz de la tierra. El era la causa que mi corazón dejara de estar cubierto por esa densa bruma que lo asolaba hace un tiempo atrás. Mi mundo y mi vida marchaba a la par de él, no había otro camino, no concebía otro destino para mí, todas las cosas buenas que me habían pasado antes de conocerlo a él habían sido eclipsadas con su presencia… él se había convertido en la razón de mi vida, el centro de mi universo… mi Edward.

_Bella… vas a necesitar un nuevo auto_ no había pensado en eso hasta que Edward me lo recordó cuando tomaba el desayuno, aún el la habitación de Alice.

_Si… cuando me dejes ir, es decir levantarme… porque de hecho me siento muy bien, iré a hacer los trámites a la compañía aseguradora._ Edward se paseaba frente la ventana pensativo… mientras yo tomaba mi café.

_Yo te acompañaré, seguramente tardarán en hacer los tramites… me pregunto si…_

_¿Qué?, …_ algo en lo que estaba pensando le preocupaba y quise saber qué era.

_Nada, que seguramente tardarán en hacer el papeleo en la aseguradora y… necesitaras un auto para moverte… para el trabajo, para tus cosas._ ahora hablaba algo nervioso.

_No, yo puedo moverme en taxi o puedo caminar, Port Ángeles no es una ciudad tan grande y…_ no alcancé a terminar mi oración.

_ Ni hablar… sea grande o no también es peligrosa, andarás con mi Volvo por ahora hasta que se solucione el tema del auto, yo tendré que manejarme con mi Aston._

Casi me atraganto cuando me disponía a darle un sorbo a mi café, un Volvo, un Aston?, ¿Cuántos autos tendrían?... sin contar el curvilíneo auto amarillo de Alice. Sin pensarlo dos veces le contesté,

_ Edward, antes de comprar mi auto hace dos años me manejaba muy bien caminando y en autobús, no necesito que me prestes ninguno de tus autos, a demás ¿no te da miedo?... es como si le prestaras una copa de cristal a un mono. Tratándose de mí…_

_Bella… hace dos años no me conocías, y no eres un mono… se que serás prudente y que no volverás a pasar por una situación como la de anoche. A demás para mi no es más importante un auto… tú eres lo único importante para mi._ diciendo esto me puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Era un sacrilegio no responder a ese beso… él dominaba mi corazón y lo tenía en sus manos.

_Ok… usaré tu Volvo pero solo por unos días y tendrás que enseñarme cómo hacerlo, supongo que no es como un auto cualquiera._ su sonrisa triunfadora brillaba en su cara.

_Ok señorita, es hora de darle las buenas nuevas al resto de la familia, aunque Alice ya lo debe haber visto._ no pude replicar, aunque me intrigó eso de que "Alice ya lo debe haber visto", me debía unas cuantas respuestas. Su alegría era tal que sacó mi bandeja de la cama, abrió las sabanas y me tomo en vilo para llevarme al baño de la habitación, todo a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal y con poco esfuerzo.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras tomados de la mano Alice nos esperaba apoyada en una de las paredes del salón… su gran sonrisa iba acompañada por pequeños saltitos inquietos.

_Lo sabía!… tardaron mucho en bajar, pero me encanta!!… Ahh!!! Debo contarle a Esme!!!_ y salió corriendo tan rápido que no alcancé a ver por donde se iba.

_No le hagas caso… está feliz que nosotros seamos… mmm… bueno…_ me miraba a los ojos sin saber cómo continuar, algo nervioso.

_Novios._ le dije hundiéndome en sus ojos dorados y mordiéndome el labio como una tonta adolescente nerviosa. Entonces su sonrisa me deslumbró dejándome sin aliento y tomando mi cara con sus manos me besó tiernamente.

_Si… novios… pero suena mejor cuando tú lo dices, todo suena mejor en tus labios._

Luego apareció de uno en uno toda la familia, Esme estaba que rebosaba de alegría y nos abrazó fuerte a ambos deseándonos lo mejor, Carlisle sonreía con satisfacción y orgullo hacia su hijo y nos dijo un "felicitaciones" a ambos y los chicos… bueno, los chicos estaban eufóricos. Alice y sus hermanos, con acepción de Rosalie nos palmeaban la espalda y la cabeza, en todo ese tiempo Edward no soltó mi mano ni por un minuto. Rosalie se limitó a sonreír fríamente con los brazos cruzados algo alejada de nosotros, pero mi felicidad era tan grande que en realidad no me importó.

Edward me sacó de allí jalando de mi mano y nos fuimos a buscar su auto al garaje, iríamos a casa primero y luego a la aseguradora, esperaba que pudieran hacer los tramites lo más rápido posible, hasta yo me sentía insegura en conducir el auto de Edward. Cuando entre al garaje quedé petrificada en la entrada, un cuarto tan amplio como la misma casa cobijaba bajo su techo los autos de la familia, un gigante jeep ocupaba el doble de lugar que los otros, un descapotable rojo estaba a su lado, reconocí el auto de Alice de amarillo canario, luego había un estilizado auto negro polarizado, un auto gris plata y finalmente tapado con una tela negra otro auto que no pude distinguir hasta que Edward lo descubrió, lejos era el que más se destacaba de los demás…

_Este es mi Aston… es algo ostentoso, pero no me importa lo que digan, tendré que manejarlo por estos días._ me acerqué a él admirando el magnifico auto negro brillante que sobresalía de entre los demás, era de líneas curvas y finas… un autentico deportivo.

_Este es un Vanquish V12, solo han fabricado unos 1.500 solamente… es único_ decía con nostalgia, mientras lo miraba con admiración.

_Edward, no quiero tu auto en serio… yo estaré bien. ¿de verdad crees que no me las puedo arreglar?, a demás…_ le tome la mano apoyando mi mentón en su hombro_ conozco un vampiro con un hermoso Volvo que puede llevarme donde quiera y cuando quiera._ en respuesta me miró y con una sonrisa en sus labios me besó, suavemente al principio y enérgico después poniendo sus manos en la parte baja de mi cintura, yo alcé mis brazos hasta su nuca queriendo atraer mas su boca hacia la mía. Un bajo gruñido salió de su pecho, eso me sobresaltó pero no separé mis labios, fue algo que me gustó y que hizo que comenzara a jadear. Entonces como sucedió en la habitación agarró mis muñecas y las separó de su cuello poniéndolas a mi costado y separando su boca de la mía. Juntamos nuestras frentes, él mirando mis labios húmedos por su beso y separados tratando de tomar aire y yo arremetiendo tratando de atrapar su boca de nuevo…

_ Mi Bella… nunca podrás entender lo peligroso que puede ser esto para ti… eres tan… frágil y deliciosa._ ambos soltamos una risa, _ahora súbete al Volvo mientras yo vuelvo a tapar el Aston_

A regañadientes di media vuelta y miré los autos que estaban frente a mí, ¿cuál sería el Volvo?, de seguro el amarillo no, ese era el de Alice, no creo que sea el jeep… no me dejaría manejar uno de esos. No me quedaba otra por hacer De tin marin de don pingüe… así terminé caminando hacia el negro, rogaba que fuera ese.

Lo miraba embelezada apoyada en la puerta del acompañante del auto negro,… tapaba su Aston con tanta delicadeza, tocaba suavemente sus curvas como si fuera a dañarlo o a romperlo, sin duda era su coche favorito. Cuando dio media vuelta me miró con curiosidad, entonces traté de abrir la puerta del auto negro pero estaba cerrado.

_Bueno, si quieres que suba ábrelo._ le dije y comenzó a reírse con muchas ganas, estaba perdida… ¿de qué se reía?. Entonces vino hacia mí y me agarró de la cintura,

_Mi tonta Bella… si quieres vamos en el Mercedes, Carlisle me lo prestaría, pero mi Volvo es éste…_ y señaló el gris plata que estaba justo a lado del negro.

Con cara de "Obvio que era este" me solté de sus brazos y me dirigí a la puerta del acompañante del Volvo, sintiéndome más tonta de lo que en verdad era, tendría que investigar un poco sobre autos si quería que él no me tomara como una tonta ignorante de autos.

_Me debes algunas respuestas._ le dije mientras conducía hacia mi casa. Ya habíamos pasado por la aseguradora y habíamos hecho los trámites correspondientes. Ya había avisado a la editorial que no iría al día siguiente por enfermedad, Carlisle me había dado dos días de reposo por las dudas aunque yo no los creía necesario, pero por otro lado eran dos días que pasaría con mi vampiro favorito y eso me reconfortaba. Ya me había acompañado a almorzar a un restaurante aunque él no probó nada y miraba con algo de asco mi plato de ravioles. Y ya había experimentado ser la acompañante de Edward cuando conducía por la carretera, no miró el velocímetro en ningún momento, cuando alcanzó los 200 Km. por hora se lo hice notar y disminuyó un poco, solo un poco la velocidad y ja!... claro era inmortal, no tenía necesidad de usar el molesto cinturón de seguridad, aunque exigió que me lo pusiera a penas salimos de su casa.

_Lo que tu quieras preguntar… soy un libro abierto._ y entonces comencé a dar rienda suelta a mi curiosidad.

_mmm… bueno… ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en vampiro?_ todavía era difícil creer en ese detalle, pero las pruebas saltaban a mi vista.

_Bien… Carlisle me convirtió cuando me encontró en un hospital de Chicago muriendo de gripe española. Mi madre y padre ya habían muerto por esta epidemia, solo faltaba yo._ "gripe española" no era una epidemia de la que haya oído hablar.

_¿Hace cuanto de esto?_ pregunté intrigada.

_Mmm… fue en 1918…yo tenía 17 años_ me miró expectante y traté de no reaccionar tan desconcertada, pero un "waww" salió de mi boca.

_Bella, soy una vampiro de 96 años viviendo en el cuerpo inmortalizado de un muchacho de 17._ me quedé sin palabras, la información fue inesperada. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras paraba frente a un semáforo en rojo. Entonces supe qué preguntarle,

_ Hoy me dijiste que jamás habías deseado tanto beber sangre humana como cuando me oliste por primera vez… ¿a caso no bebes sangre humana?_ la pregunta me incomodó pero tenía que saber.

_Mi familia, así como un clan que vive en Alaska, vivimos de sangre de animales. Nos abstenemos de beber la sangre humana aunque es la única que nos satisface por completo. Nos consideramos "vegetarianos". No somos los vampiros que todo el mundo ve en las películas, eso es ridículo._ soltó una risita irónica.

_¿Qué es lo que yo te causo?_ me mordí el labio nerviosa.

_Bella… a parte del amor más hermoso y puro que pude sentir jamás, tú… eres algo así como "mi cantante". Es decir… tu sangre "canta" para mi, me llama y me tienta. Tienes el aroma más espectacular que haya sentido en mis 100 años._ yo me limité a escuchar, quedé embobada cuando lo oí decir la clase de amor que sentía por mí.

_Eres todo para mí, no sé cómo pudiste ser tanto en tan poco tiempo… pero eso eres: Todo. Cuando te beso tengo miedo de romperte, tengo que medir mis fuerzas para no hacerte daño, perdóname… sé que quieres más de mi, o al menos lo querrás… pero te puedo herir y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás._ tuve que concentrarme para comprender lo que me decía, se había puesto nervioso y hablaba muy rápido_ tengo la necesidad de cuidarte, de mantenerte a salvo… te veo tan frágil, tan rompible… tan humana y al mismo tiempo tan única._

Contuve mis palabras en mi boca, quería replicar eso de "frágil" y "rompible"… me hacía sentir una copa de cristal, una flor o un… Aston. ¿Qué?... yo misma me comparaba con su auto, aquel que le daba pena usar por ser tan único. No pude evitar la comparación, su Aston Martín Vanquish tan delicado y único como su Bella Swan, aunque yo no me sentía tan extraordinaria como lo era el auto.

_Edward… no tienes que temer, yo sé que nunca me harás daño… en verdad siento tentarte cada vez que te beso, me siento mal saber que… sufres de cierto modo cuando me tienes tan cerca._ no sabía en realidad cómo arreglar las cosas, todo era muy caótico.

_Bella… eso es algo que puedo manejar, pero creo que lo que sería aún más difícil es tenerte lejos de mí. Te has convertido en una droga que corre por mis frías venas para calentar mi corazón._ No solo me rendí con esas palabras, también me mareé, me olvidé de respirar y si… mi corazón amenazaba con saltar de mi pecho. Sus ojos dorados me miraban suplicantes, entonces no pude hacer otra cosa que sacudir la cabeza y salir de esa hipnosis. Respiré de nuevo y vi que estábamos parados en calle de mi edificio.

_Ok… vamos._ señalé el edificio invitándolo a pasar… aunque era tarde aún podía mantener lo ojos abiertos para él..

_No estoy seguro Bella… mejor paso mañana temprano_ no podía creer que dijera eso, después que me había dicho que no podía separarse de mi. _ amor… no quiero que hagamos algo que pudiera matarte, si tu instinto de supervivencia no funciona… haré uso del mío para ti._ bueno, al menos él era más sensato que yo.

_bien… no insistiré, supongo que cuando te sientas preparado no evitaras que yo te tiente, puedo esperar._ fingí una sonrisa y tomé mi bolso, no sé en qué momento salió del auto pero cuando quise abrir mi puerta él ya estaba afuera abriéndola por mí.

Me acompañó hasta el porche, yo subí un escalón y me di vuelta para estar a su altura. Enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello y el los suyos se aferraron a mi cintura. Luego apoyé mi frente en la de él y cerré los ojos y di un largo suspiro,

_Edward… soy una entupida, frágil e insensata oveja… que se enamoró de un fuerte, sensual y masoquista león. ¿Me perdonarás por eso?_

_Mi amor… _

Ese ultimo beso del día fue dulce y apasionado a la vez, después de eso no nos veríamos hasta la mañana siguiente, me concentré en hacerle saber con cada rose de mi lengua en la suya que lo extrañaría, que lo deseaba y que lo amaba con todas las fuerzas renovadas de mi corazón. Lo mismo hizo él susurrando mi nombre cuando nos separamos y despidiéndome con un "te amo".

Entré a mi departamento con la sensación de que me faltaba algo… mi corazón, ese vacío en mi pecho estaría hasta volver a verlo otra vez a la mañana siguiente… momento en el cual mi corazón volvería a su lugar… porque ahora se había marchado con él.


	7. Velando tus sueños

**Hola amigas!! Es re cortito pero vale la pena leerlo!, besos**

Capitulo 7 Velaré tus sueños

No podía concebir la idea de dejar a Bella en su casa, no podía no estar con ella. Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi corazón la reclamaba, todo mi ser… ese vacío, frío e insípido ser que durante cien años rigió mi existencia ahora necesitaba más que nunca el calor, el aroma, la presencia y el amor de mi Bella. Sin embargo debía evitar, lo más que pudiera, dejarme llevar por la tentación de estar con ella, nunca dejaría de ser un depredador y ella jamás dejaría de ser mi presa. Cuando me abrazó fuera de su departamento la tarde después del accidente, me dijo que ella era una oveja enamorada de un león, sin embargo yo le doy otro sentido a esas palabras… ella no deja de ser una oveja, pero que se enamoró de un feroz león, al que se le ha negado la carne durante mucho, pero muchísimo tiempo y que de buenas a primeras le lanzan un trozo de la carne más suculenta y tierna que jamás verá.

_Padre necesito tu consejo… una vez más_ le dije a Carlisle después de venir de dejar a Bella en su departamento aquella tarde. Él era al único que le podía contar todo lo que sentía, no solo mi amor por ella, sino todo lo que provocaba en mí su cercanía, sus besos, sus caricias.

_Carlisle, en verdad no sé qué decir… jamás pensé que podía llegar a sucederme algo así. Todo esto me tomó desprevenido, te juro que el amor que siento por ella, es más fuerte que cualquier cosa en este mundo._ necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba gritar todo aquello que sentía, tenía que decírselo a mi padre ya que si alguien podía ayudarme era él. Aunque era mi padre, él podría razonar en base a su sabiduría y darme al menos una respuesta más o menos objetiva. El hecho de que fuera su hijo no ayudaba mucho en su objetividad, pero confiaba en él y sabía que me hablaría con la verdad. _Carlisle!... por favor!!. ¿me puedes decir por qué ella pegó tan fuerte en mí?!_ algo pugnaba por salir de mi interior… un monstruo que había estado encerrado por 100 años.

_Edward, hijo… se que esto es conflictivo para ti. Se que en este momento crees que esto es imposible, que no deberías seguir adelante… tu corazón lo quiere, obvio, pero una pequeña parte de ti te dice que esto es incorrecto, que lo que sientes por Bella es una locura._ sabía que la mayor parte de mí decía que esto era una locura, pero la otra parte de mi, tal vez la menos coherente, se negaba a creerlo.

_El hecho de que la sangre de Bella sea tan irresistible para ti, y huela de una manera en que ningún humano haya olido, conjugado con el hecho que sea la única capaz de ser inmune a tu habilidad… tal vez hicieron que te interesaras en ella más de la cuenta… y que de esta manera, sin percatarte obviamente, te enamoraras de esa chica que tanto despertó tu interés._

_Pero padre, no solo el amor que siento por ella me vuelve loco… sino algo que nunca pensé que sentiría… por mi naturaleza digo, jamás pensé que hubiera algo tan fuerte que la sed por la sangre… el deseo físico. Bella es para mí… es decir… la deseo tanto… que tengo miedo de mí mismo, temo dañarla, romperla…_

_Hijo… fuiste un hombre alguna vez, son impulsos que tenías guardados en algún lugar y que Bella los despertó… solo están pugnando por salir… creo que no es nada que temer. Sé que siempre harás lo correcto._ mantuvo el silencio unos momentos y continuó _Te veo renovado hijo, debo mirarte con nuevos ojos porque esta chica te ha cambiado, solo puedo decirte una cosa… hazla feliz, porque solo de esa manera tú lo serás._

No pude esperar más, saludé a mi padre y corrí… corrí más que la noche del accidente, más de lo que hubiese corrido al estar cazando, más que si centenares de enemigos vinieran tras de mí. La necesitaba… solo verla, solo eso quería… si la encontraba despierta pediría permiso para quedarme y verla dormir, si la encontraba durmiendo no la molestaría y encontraría la manera de entrar y sentarme junto a ella para velar su sueño. Solo eso quería, cambiaría mi siglo de vida solo por esa posibilidad.

Ya al anochecer llegué al edificio de Bella, tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar ya que de seguro mi Bella durmiente estaría en su más profundo sueño. Me quedé unos minutos en la entrada esperando que alguien saliera, pero no sirvió de nada., la puerta seguía cerrada. Miré hacia arriba… ¿cuál sería el departamento de Bella?, ¿más aún en qué piso se encontraría?... bueno sería una búsqueda del tesoro y vaya que era un tesoro para mí.

Me fijé a ambos lados de la calle y en la acera de enfrente, no se veía a nadie, puse alerta mis sentidos y me dispuse a hacer lo que tenía pensado. De pronto me sentí un ladrón fisgando para poder irrumpir en alguna casa, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada… estaba enamorado y me obligué a creer que esa era excusa suficiente para hacer lo que iba a hacer. Comencé a subir trepando la pared del edificio, me era fácil hacerlo porque forma parte de mi naturaleza, al ir de cacería trepo árboles y abruptas montañas así que esto no fue un problema para mí.

Me detuve al llegar al primer balcón, salté a su interior y me agache poniéndome en cuclillas preparado para saltar si alguien me veía, agudicé mis sentidos poniendo en marcha mi habilidad. Al parecer eran cinco los departamentos de ese piso y en cada uno de ellos sucedía algo distinto, olores y pensamientos diferentes llegaban hasta mí:

"…tengo que acordarme de comprar el pastel mañana… justo se le ocurre venir…", pensaba alguien, "tengo que decírselo…pero ¿cómo hago?" pensaba otro. Se escuchaban dos suaves respiraciones en el otro departamento acompañadas de incoherentes sueños. Lo que yo buscaba, a parte del inconfundible efluvio de Bella, era su suave respiración, tal vez su voz o algo que me indique adonde podía encontrarla, ya que no podía leer sus pensamientos.

Escuché una discusión en otro de los apartamentos y luego más sueños incoherentes en otro. Decidí treparme hasta el siguiente piso, me acuclillé en el balcón y desplegué todos mis sentidos, venían a mí más sueños incoherentes, más voces que no eran la de Bella: "…No!... duérmete ya, mañana debes ir a la escuela…!!" gritaba una voz, más olores que no eran el dulce y embriagador olor de mi Bella, pero así y todo, muy por debajo pude percibir un rastro de su efluvio… un olor a fresas y lavanda. Me disponía a saltar al otro piso cuando escuché mi nombre,

_Edward… _ me tensé y reconocí su voz, era ella, era mi Bella. Pero… ¿me estaba llamando?, ¿me había visto?, por más que la buscaba no la veía.

_Edward… amor…_ era ella y supe por sonde tenía que ir. Salté al balcón contiguo y

Me agaché mirando a través del gran ventanal, dentro estaba oscuro así que supuse que se encontraba en su habitación. La suerte estaba de mi lado, la ventana estaba abierta así que la corrí y entré, su efluvio chocó contra mí con toda su fuerza y como un tonto masoquista aspiré profundamente tanto como me lo permitieron mis pulmones. Su aroma me impregnó hasta calar en mis huesos… mmm… eso se sentía bien, cada célula de mi cuerpo bailaba con el canto de su sangre.

Seguí su enloquecedor efluvio, todo fue un borrón a mi costado, solo me importaba llegar a ella. Sin embargo tenía miedo… mas miedo que nunca, yo era un depredador acechando a mi presa y eso no podía olvidarlo ni negarlo, no importaba cuán enamorado estuviera, yo siempre sería el monstruo queriendo beber su sangre.

_Edward ven…_ Oh! Por Dios que hermoso sonaba mi nombre en sus labios… mi Bella me llamaba.

Solo cuando estuve parado en los pies de su cama caí en la cuenta que dormía profundamente. Bella estaba soñando… y soñaba conmigo. No podía describir lo feliz que me sentí, mi Bella… mi novia…mi credo personal, si el mundo se debía caer ella tendría que quedar en pié para que sea posible un futuro, el amor de mi vida… de mi existencia, me tenía aún en la intimidad de sus sueños. Aún allí me nombraba, me reclamaba… me necesitaba. Quise recostarme junto a ella y decirle que allí estaba, que había acudido a su llamado y que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, me tenía… era total y completamente suyo. Pero… estaba bien así, aunque no pudiera acostarme junto a ella, aunque no pudiera hacerle el amor, aunque no pudieran chocar nuestras pieles y sentir su delicioso sudor sobre mi frío cuerpo, estaba bien… me conformaba, al menos por ahora, con ser su guardián, su centinela, aquel que velara sus sueños, aunque tuviera que irme después antes de que despertara. Tenía que conformarme con ser aquel vampiro, que por algún exquisito juego del destino, había acabado enamorado de aquella deidad humana. No veía otra salida, solo aquella que me empujaba a quedarme a su lado aunque ella no fuera conciente de eso.

_Para siempre…_ prometí en un murmullo tocando su tierna mejilla, _ para siempre mi amor._


	8. El amigo de Ángela

**Hola!!! Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero aquí se los dejo, besos!!! Comenten por fa!!!!**

Capitulo 8: El amigo de Ángela

_Heyyy!!... Ángela llamando a Bellaaa!..._ dí un respingo al oír la voz de mi amiga mirando y sonriendo desde el umbral de la puerta de mi oficina. Me había pescado con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana y mis proyectos de esa semana todavía sin tocar arriba del escritorio.

_Hola Ángela!...mmm, ¿cómo estas?_ enseguida comencé a revolver los papeles que habían frente a mí, de repente me dio una especie de remordimiento, no había visto a mi amiga en varios días, y ese era el primer día que volví a trabajar luego del accidente.

Mi amiga me sacaba de golpe de una nebulosa en la que me encontraba muy cómoda, pensaba solo en Edward, en esos dos días maravillosos que él me había regalado. Pensaba en sus manos recorriendo mi cara, mi cuello, mi espalda y en la corriente eléctrica que surgía en nuestras pieles tocándose, pensaba en sus dulces y embriagadores besos, cómo recorría con la punta de su lengua las comisuras de mis labios, el filo de mi mandíbula, mi cuello…, como respiraba cerca de mi oído al besarlo, había encontrado mi punto erógeno besar el lóbulo de mi oreja me estremecía, me hacía jadear y reír de cosquillas y él lo disfrutaba, recordaba la estadía en su habitación la tarde anterior, su amplia y luminosa habitación, repleta de cds de toda clase de música y de todas las épocas, entonces me acordé de su sofá de cuero negro, en el que se pasaba las noches leyendo, escuchando música o viendo una película, ya que no dormía… mi vampiro era un insomne eterno!. Recostados en ese sillón, ambos mirando hacia el horizonte y él abrazándome por detrás habíamos visto el atardecer mientras escuchábamos "Claro de luna" de Devosie, segundos después me decía "te amo" al oído con esa aterciopelada voz.

¿Por qué los días tenían que ser tan cortos?... ¿por qué tenían que terminar?, mi feliz día terminaba en el crepúsculo, momento en el que él me dejaba en casa. Odiaba el crepúsculo, odiaba mi cama que no podía compartir con él, no porque yo no quisiera, sino porque el estaba absolutamente convencido que era mejor así para no arriesgarme a salir lastimada, odiaba la noche porque era el momento de soñar y yo solo soñaba con él, pero en mis sueños estábamos los dos parados en medio del bosque y él se iba, yo lo llamaba tratando de ir hacia él pero mis pies permanecían clavados en su lugar, él no escuchaba mis llamados y se alejaba. No llegaba a ser una pesadilla, pero era un sueño algo perturbador y odiaba tenerlo. Esa mañana también odiaba el trabajo, aunque siempre me había gustado lo que hacía, ahora lo detestaba, porque eran horas desperdiciadas detrás de un escritorio… horas que podría haber estado con él.

_Te perdiste amiga!!... ¿qué te sucedió?!, te fui a ver pero no te encontré en casa!..., el de personal dijo que estabas enferma o algo así, ya sabes… no dan muchos detalles._ parecía algo enfadada pero preocupada al fin.

_Solo tuve un pequeño accidente con el auto, no fue nada… por suerte Alice y sus hermanos me ayudaron y bueno… Carlisle, es decir… el doctor Cullen me revisó y por las dudas me dio dos días de reposo, eso fue todo._ mientras decía esto mi amiga ponía los ojos como plato.

_Que te pasó qué!!????... ¿y por qué no me llamaste?_ ahora si estaba enfadada.

_ Bueno…realmente me encontraba bien y no había caso preocuparte, a demás ya te dije Edw… la familia de Alice estuvieron para ayudarme. Se que lo tendría que haber hecho pero… bueno… perdona, tienes razón estuve mal._ agaché la cabeza preparándome para recibir una sarta de reproches, era mi mejor amiga desde la preparatoria y esta era la primera vez que la dejaba aparte.

_Ok… vamos a ver si puedo perdonarte, cuéntame ahora mismo todo desde el principio._ dijo decidida sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a mí y cruzando los brazos expectante.

No tuve otra salida que comenzar a relatar todo lo que me había sucedido, sin embargo dos cosas le oculte o mejor dicho tres, que Edward y Emmett me habían salvado deteniendo el auto de manera sobrenatural, algo que Edward me contó el día anterior, que Edward y yo éramos novios y el hecho más importante de toda esta historia: que Alice y toda su familia eran vampiros, eso era un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba. Cuando terminé de decirle todo lo que me había pasado, me miró con un dejo de picardía en los ojos y me sorprendió lo que dijo:

_ Mmmm… me parece que algo le falta a esta historia…¿cómo conociste a Edward?_ me miró intrigada y sentí que se sonrojaban despiadadamente mis mejillas, con eso me delaté, ella me conocía tan bien que no dejó pasar esto y abrió la boca de sorpresa,

_Isabella Mary Swan!!!... ¿qué te pasa con Edward Cullen?_ no sabía a donde meterme!... "trágame tierra" pensé, no daba más de colorada. La misma curiosidad me invadió a mí y no pude dejar de preguntar,

_¿Qué te pasa a ti con Edward Cullen?, ¿de donde lo conoces?_ derepente me sentía una entupida celosa de mi novio. Ángela me miró sorprendida y se empezó a reír,

_ Ok señorita, no se ponga celosa… conozco a Edward por Alice, sabes cómo es ella… fue al bufet donde es socio mi padre para poder adquirir la propiedad donde ahora está el Club y yo estaba justamente haciéndole una visita a mi padre ese día. Alice enseguida me cayó bien, pero su hermano la verdad que lo vi muy reservado para mi gusto… guapo si pero bastante misterioso y hasta parecía aburrido de estar allí._ ese era mi Edward, aburrido de los humanos hasta que tuvo el infortunio de olerme a mi. _¿no me vas a responder Bella?... te atrae Edward ¿no es así?._ qué más daba… ya me tenía atrapada.

_ Si… lo conozco y… si me atrae._ esperaba que con eso se conformara.

_¿y?... pasaste con ellos dos días…¿no pasó nada?_ mi silencio combinado con mis mejillas al rojo vivo terminaron de responder su pregunta.

_No lo puedo creer!!!!... Edward Cullen y tu?!!_ me estaba cansando de darle vueltas al asunto.

_Si!... somos novios!, estoy total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él._ dije casi a los gritos algo molesta, seguramente mi amiga estaba a punto de desmayarse en ese momento, pero justo la interrumpió el golpecito en la puerta con la que respondí un fuerte "pase", me salvaba la campana.

Después de esa incomoda charla, más bien confesión con Ángela me puse a trabajar con las ediciones que tenía atrasadas, le negué a mi mente rotundamente pensar en Edward, me obedeció en parte porque cada cosa que leía en esos manuscritos me hacían pensar en él. Al entrar mi jefe a la oficina para ver cómo me encontraba de salud Ángela debió irse a seguir con su trabajo seguramente con un montón de preguntas apabullantes en mente.

Poco después se escabulló dentro de mi oficina de nuevo,

_Bella… me debes un favor!, digo… como "se te olvidó" contarme algo, debes acompañarme._ me las iba a hacer pagar.

_¿A donde?_ dije algo molesta, que me pida cualquier cosa pero no eso… quería ver a Edward luego del trabajo, no quería estar en otro lugar que no sea con mi amor.

_Es que conocí a alguien, bah!... en realidad si no hubiese sido por mi auto no lo iba a conocer… es guapísimo, debes acompañarme por favor!!... me la debes!!_ me dijo apuntándome con el dedo acusador.

_ok… voy pero luego me explicas bien, ahora debo terminar esto. Ah!... dime la hora así aviso a Edward que lo veré más tarde._ no quería posponer mis cosas con él, pero Ángela tenía razón… se lo debía. Mi amiga me dijo que saldríamos a la hora del almuerzo, al parecer estaba haciendo un negocio para vender su auto y quería que la acompañara. Luego llamé a mi novio para avisarle,

_Será solo un rato amor… luego te veré. Pasaré por tu casa en cuanto termine y… seré toda tuya._ dije con tono sugestivo, Edward no se molestó como yo creí que iba a hacer, de hecho me deseo suerte y me dijo que la pasara bien, él estaría esperándome estacionado en mi edificio, no quería que yo manejara hasta su casa.

Cuando Ángela vio el Volvo aparcado en el estacionamiento de la editorial solo rió diciendo;

_ Waww! y yo que pensé que iríamos en mi humilde y viejo auto de segunda mano… que caballero!, esto es pasarse de la raya… prestarte esta belleza justamente a ti… cuyos reflejos no son de lo más rápidos que digamos ja ja!_ sinceramente yo pensaba lo mismo.

Edward me había enseñado, en esos dos días anteriores, a manejar su Volvo, en realidad no era tan difícil, solo tenía que aprender a manejar la caja de direcciones y a darle la velocidad adecuada, eso era lo difícil ya que con un rose de mi pié el Volvo adquiría velocidad rápidamente.

_Bien dime la dirección._ le dije abrochando mi cinturón, Ángela me dijo donde quedaba el lugar y hacia allí nos dirigimos, no se encontraba muy lejos de la oficina, era una agencia de autos… claro, mi amiga quería vender su auto y comprarse uno mucho mejor, pero en realidad ella no estaba allí precisamente por su auto, quería ver una vez más al chico que la había atendido anteriormente y que le había gustado.

Entramos al lugar, era como una playa de estacionamiento donde un montón de autos nuevos y usados estaban aparcados prolijamente, "cuando resuelva los asuntos con la aseguradora tal vez venga a comprar mi nuevo auto aquí" pensé.

_Ángela!!... que bueno volver a verte!._ dijo una vos masculina, un chico alto, con una buena complexión física, moreno, de cabello largo pero atado en una coleta y de una sonrisa deslumbrante avanzaba hacia nosotras. Ángela parecía entusiasmada con su presencia, entonces ese era el chico que ella había ido a ver.

_Hola!... si, es bueno verte de nuevo._ Ángela parecía nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, _ déjame presentarte a mi amiga… Bella Swan_ dijo Ángela mirándome, él me sonrió simpáticamente, parecía amistoso.

_Bella… él es Jacob Black._

Nos saludamos estrechándonos las manos mientras pensaba que Ángela iba a tener suerte con ese chico, ya me había caído bien.


	9. Mi nuevo amigo

Capitulo 9: Mi nuevo amigo

"_Me encontraba sola en medio del bosque y de la oscuridad, comencé a oír gruñidos a mi alrededor y unos aullidos más allá como respuesta. Respiraba agitadamente y no veía casi nada, solo iluminaba la copa de lo árboles el resplandor que venía del cielo, la luna llena se dejaba ver entre las nubes. Traté de caminar sabiendo que con mi torpeza pronto tropezaría y caería, iba tanteando los árboles, sentía la aspereza de los troncos rosar mis manos y las hojas de los helechos acariciando mis rodillas. Seguí caminando a través de la espesura del bosque con la esperanza de vislumbrar algún claro, pronto escuché los aullidos a mi lado… cada vez más cerca, parecían gritos pero eran aullidos alertas de alguna clase de animal. No sé por qué pero no les temía, sentía curiosidad y quería ir hacia ellos, sin embrago a lo que temía eran los gruñidos que tenía a mi espalda, me dí vuelta sobresaltada al escucharlos ésta vez cerca de mí, miré entre los árboles pero no vi nada, entonces decidida y con temor miré de nuevo hacia donde provenían los aullidos, yo estaba en el medio de lo que parecía ser un terreno hostil, decidí que debía apartarme de allí y comencé a correr hacia donde provenían los aullidos… entonces sentí que algo tomó mi brazo, me detuve en seco por la fuerza de su agarre y asustada miré hacia tras, entonces me encontré con Edward aferrando mi brazo. Miré sus ojos y algo en ellos me sobresaltó… caían lagrimas plateadas de sus ojos dorados, y su mirada era de pura tristeza y de una pena muy profunda. Lo miré por unos segundos y lo abracé, sentí que los aullidos se intensificaban detrás mío, Edward miró hacia donde provenían y agarró mis muñecas poniéndolas a mi costado. Lo miré y noté que su semblante se oscurecía…_

__Debo pelear_ me dijo mirando hacia el bosque, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y solo dije un NO inaudible. Él besó mi frente y me miró una vez más con tristeza, entonces rompió a correr hacia donde provenían los aullidos. Lo vi alejarse y un grito desgarrado rompió la noche"_

Desperté sobresaltada cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, con mi cara bañada en sudor y unas lagrimas que mojaban mis mejillas, me quedé mirando el techo de mi habitación unos cuantos segundos antes de darme cuenta que solo había sido un muy mal sueño. Me levanté un poco mareada, no quería seguir durmiendo, si cerraba los ojos las imágenes de mi pesadilla me iban a seguir torturando, así que me dirigí al baño y me lavé la cara con agua fría para despejar la mente, me miré al espejo y vi que tenía mala cara y mi cabello parecía un almiar así que decidí darme una ducha rápida.

_Bella… Edward Cullen por la línea 2_ me informaba mi asistente Lauren sacándome de mi nebulosa, estaba absorta pensando en el extraño sueño.

_Si… pásalo._ tomé el teléfono y la única voz que quería escuchar para siempre me habló.

_Bella… hola amor_ me derretía escucharlo llamarme así.

_Hola Edward…_ realmente escuchar su voz me tranquilizaba, no pude contener un suspiro de alivio.

_¿Qué sucede amor?_ me dijo dándose cuenta de mi reacción

_Nada, es que… hoy tuve un mal sueño… me gusta oír tu voz_

_Puedes contarme lo sabes, no?_ sonaba preocupado

_Si… lo sé, es solo que te extraño… quisiera que estuvieras aquí, eso es todo._ realmente lo extrañaba de una manera que dolía.

_Bien… en ese caso, no te importaría recibir una sorpresa no?_

_¿Qué?... no… no me importaría_ dije distraídamente, luego solo escuché el tono del teléfono, ¿me había cortado?... traté de comprender por qué me había cortado pero no le encontré explicación. Estaba marcando el número del móvil de mi novio cuando Ángela entró por la puerta casi corriendo.

_Oh! Bella por favor!... necesito que me hagas un favor!.._ me decía mientras se sentaba frente mío.

_¿Qué sucede Ángela?_ me había preocupado la voz de mi amiga.

_Ok… Jacob y yo acordamos encontrarnos hoy en un restaurante para ver el contrato… hay Bella surgió algo… hoy es la presentación del libro de Stphanie y debo estar… tú sabes soy su editora… por favor Bella necesito…_

_No!... _ le dije anticipándome a lo que venía…

_Oh… por favor Bella, yo estoy con todos los preparativos y no puedo cancelar la cita con él… es … mi auto Bella!.. solo debes buscar el contrato de compra y venta al restaurante y listo!... yo luego lo llamaré explicándole_ en ese momento me dieron ganas de sacarla de patitas de mi oficina.

_ ok, ok… entiendo, solo limítate a darme la dirección y sal de mi oficina_ Ángela soltó un gritito de satisfacción y me dio la dirección del restaurante.

_Ok… gracias Bella, te debo una!!!_ "no puede ser más irritante" pensé cuando mi amiga salía de mi oficina.

Luego de un momento golpearon la puerta cuando estaba guardando el papel con la dirección en mi bolso

_pase…_ dije distraídamente dejando el bolso cerca de mi silla.

_¿Y si era un depravado sexual?_ me dijo una voz aterciopelada desde la puerta.

Levanté la cabeza y lo ví, parado en mi puerta con una pose tan endemoniadamente seductora… mi novio me miraba con una sonrisa y con esos hipnóticos ojos dorados… mi Edward.

Como si de repente me hubiesen puesto un resorte en la silla, salté de ella para salir corriendo a los brazos de mi amado, me colgué de su cuello besándolo apasionadamente mientras él llevó sus brazos a mi cintura acariciado delicadamente cada centímetro. Mi lengua excitada se abrió paso entre sus labios con tanta urgencia que me quemaba, el me respondió con la misma pasión… comenzamos a jadear mientras sus manos en mi cintura apretaban la tela de mi camisa arrimándome más a sus caderas… oh Dios! Mi beso lo había encendido y eso me hizo gemir… con un esfuerzo tuve que separar nuestros labios, pues me urgía respirar.

_waauu!... voy a venir más seguido_ me dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía.

_¿Cómo lograste entrar?...Lauren ¿no estaba?_ logré decir tratando de respirar.

_Si estaba… si era esa chica rubia que me miraba embobada, entonces si_ dijo con una risita.

_Pero… a Lauren nadie se le escapa…no me avisó.._ A pesar de ser algo presumida, mi asistente era muy eficiente, nadie se colaba… hasta ahora.

_Bueno… descubrí algo muy interesante, puedo deslumbrar a la gente a mi conveniencia, supongo que es parte de mi naturaleza._ me miró con una sonrisa torcida.

_¿Y eso lo descubriste recién ahora?, a demás ¿cómo sabes que las deslumbras?_ mis celos me carcomían, no me gustaba para nada que mi novio anduviera por ahí deslumbrando mujeres.

_Bueno… leo la mente ¿recuerdas?_

_Mmm … ¿a mi me deslumbras?... eso no puedes saberlo ya que no lees mi mente._

_No… pero estoy aprendiendo a leerte de todas formas, tus gestos, tu cara, la manera que muerdes tus labios cuando te pones nerviosa, tus mejillas… tu corazón, puedo escucharlo a kilómetros de distancia, lo reconozco entre miles… todo lo tuyo… creo que sí te deslumbro._ me dijo algo preocupado.

_Sí lo haces… y despiadadamente._ dije sonriendo y juntamos nuestros labios continuando con esa danza frenética de nuestras lenguas.

Mientras me besaba sus manos tomaron mi cintura alzándome en el aire y me llevó hasta mi escritorio, me sentó allí separando mis piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. Él tenía razón, no solo me deslumbraba, me seducía, me cegaba con sus besos… mi pulso subió a mil por segundo y de repente me sentía acalorada a punto de estallar.

Él soltó mi cintura y llevó sus manos a mis mejillas mientras me besaba desesperadamente, yo bajé mis manos por su pecho sintiendo con mis dedos cada músculo de su abdomen, rodé con mis brazos su cintura apretándolo más hacia mí y atrapándolo con mis piernas. Una de sus manos bajó hasta la orilla de mi vestido que con la abertura de mis piernas se había corrido hasta mi muslo, comenzó a acariciarme con las yemas de sus dedos subiendo desde la rodilla, para mi sorpresa mi vestido no lo detuvo. Yo no quería que se detuviera así que hice mi beso aún mas efusivo… con mi lengua comencé a recorrer sus labios una y otra vez, me desvié hasta su mandíbula recorriéndola hasta su cuello el cual besé, lamí y mordí suavemente. Su mano pareció reaccionar a estos estímulos y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la orilla de mi ropa interior, rozó mi pubis, cubierto con un fino encaje, con sus dedos y solo eso bastó para que ambos gimiéramos de excitación. Volví a su boca y lo besé con más urgencia y mis manos que estaban firmes en su cintura se soltaron para sacar la camisa de su pantalón y tocar la fría piel de su espalda. Pude sentir su dureza rozar uno de mis muslos y no pude evitar gemir sobre su boca, entonces él había comenzado a masajear suavemente mi sexo cuando un golpecito en la puerta nos sobresaltó. En un segundo Edward estaba de frente a la ventana con su mano en el puente de la nariz, yo bajé de mi escritorio, me acomodé la ropa y secándome los labios fui a abrir la puerta. Mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón parecía que iba a saltar de mi pecho,

_Bella… disculpa, trajeron estos sobres para ti_ Lauren me decía casi en un susurro algo inquieta, ¿habría estado escuchando los gemidos?

_G…gracias._ le dije algo nerviosa a Lauren

Dejé los sobres en la mesa y fui donde estaba Edward, lo abracé por detrás apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda.

_¿Haz cambiado de opinión?_ le dije llevando mis manos por su vientre hasta su pantalón. Él no se inmutó y me dijo.

_ Eres mi perdición Bella… no sé qué haré contigo…_

_Haz lo que quieras amor_ le dije con un suspiro, él soltó una risita sarcástica y movió la cabeza.

_Ve a mi departamento hoy… por favor…_ le dije preparándome para un rotundo NO.

_No… hoy saldré a cazar con mis hermanos, nos iremos más tarde y volveré al amanecer._ entonces se dio vuelta y me abrazó tomándome de la cintura, su mirada fue tan intensa que no pude replicar nada.

_Bella… prométeme que estarás bien durante mi ausencia, volveré al amanecer y si quieres pasaré a verte._

_Si amor… prometo que estaré bien. Cuando salga de aquí debo ir a hacerle un favor a Ángela que estará ocupada con la presentación de un libro y luego volveré a casa._ me dio un beso en la frente y me miró intrigado…

_¿Qué clase de favor debes hacerle?_

_Debo ir a buscar un contrato de compra y venta que debían entregarle hoy… es por el tema de su auto._ dije restándole importancia.

_¿Quieres que me quede así te acompaño?_

_ No… solo debo buscarlo y vuelvo a casa, estoy algo cansada.

_Ok, pero promete que volverás a casa pronto y cuídate… ahora debo irme, Emmett y Jassper me esperan._ tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me beso, pero no con deseo o lujuria, esta vez con dulzura y necesidad.

_Te espero amor… no sabes cuánto te amo._ le dije aforrándome a él en un ultimo abrazo me angustiaba separarme de él, aunque sean solo unas horas, lo necesitaba, se había convertido en mi adicción, era mi punto de apoyo y mi obsesión… el centro de mi universo.

Se fue y una vez más me sentí vacía, no importaba cuanto tiempo se fuera, él se llevaba mi corazón consigo. Manejé el Volvo hasta el restaurante que me había señalado Ángela, no se veía tan casual pero tampoco tan elegante, tampoco me importó. Yo solo debía ver a Jacob Black para que me entregara el sobre con los documentos e irme.

Aparqué y salí del auto, entré al restaurante y pasé la mirada por las mesas buscando al joven que había conocido hace unos días atrás, me pregunté si Ángela le había podido avisar que venía yo a recoger los documentos?.

Entonces en una de las mesas estaba Jacob agitando el brazo tratando de llamar mi atención, igualmente lo hubiese visto, era la única persona que sobresalía en el lugar, su prolijo cabello oscuro agarrado en una coleta, su sonrisa de un blanco destellante y su gigante cuerpo, por no decir menos.

Me dirigí hacia él mientras iba sorteando las mesas,

_Bella… gracias por venir_ me saludo parándose de su silla y dándome la mano,_ Ángela me avisó que no iba a poder venir… por favor acompáñame._ me dijo amablemente mientras señalaba una silla frente a él.

_ Jacob… gracias. Solo será un minuto, pues tengo que hacer cosas._ dije cortésmente mientras me sentaba.

Con una señal de la mano llamó a un camarero que andaba cerca,

_Mi compañía llegó… Bella ¿qué vas a tomar?_ le decía al mozo mirándome a mí, ¿qué acaso no había entendido?, le dije solo un momento y me invita a tomar algo.

_Emmm… bueno, solo un café_ dije solo por cortesía.

_Otro para mí_ le dijo Jacob al camarero.

Nos quedamos solos y él me miraba con su sonrisa deslumbrante, tenía una mirada profunda e intimidadora que hizo que mis ojos se clavaran al mantel,

_¿Así que también eras editora?_

_Si, con Ángela nos conocimos en la preparatoria y luego estudiamos juntas en la universidad…_ no quería olvidar el por qué estaba allí, por mi amiga Ángela.

_Oh!... ella me contó lo que te sucedió con el auto…_ al parecer mi amiga esta divulgando mi vida a extraños, _ quisiera poder ayudarte Bella, justamente en la agencia hacemos prestamos de autos, si tu quieres… hasta que se arregle el tema con la aseguradora, puedo hacer los trámites para el préstamo_

_Oh! No te preocupes, me han prestado un auto ya, no es necesario._ le dije sin dar muchos detalles.

_Bien… de todos modos,_ sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su camisa y me la acercó, _éste es mi número y sabes donde encontrarme… puedes contar conmigo si piensas en devolver el auto prestado sano y salvo a su dueño._ rió diciendo esto último.

Era muy amable a pesar de que recién nos habíamos conocido, y de pronto comencé a considerar la idea de devolverle su preciado Volvo a mi novio, aunque nunca desde que me lo había prestado tuvo intenciones siquiera de quejarse de no tenerlo, pero él usaba su Aston, que era aún más valioso para él y eso despertaba mi remordimiento.

_Ok… tal vez pase por la agencia para consultar al menos._ dije

_Bien, no te vas a arrepentir_ me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

El mozo trajo nuestros cafés y la conversación fluyó sin problema, era fácil hablar con Jacob… era como si fuera un viejo conocido, un viejo amigo al que encontré de vuelta después de mucho tiempo. Hablamos de nuestros trabajos, de los autos, considerando lo poco que yo sabía, de Ángela, me habló de su padre y de sus orígenes, que pertenecía a la reservación Quiloute que se encontraba muy cerca de Forks en la que todavía vivía su padre y sus amigos.

Me dí cuenta que había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras hablaba con él cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo a un camarero acercarse a nuestra mesa,

_ ¿Señorita Swan?_ me preguntó él, yo asentí mientras vi que Jacob lo miraba con curiosidad.

_Tiene una llamada telefónica, en el vestíbulo señorita._

Solo Ángela sabía que yo estaría allí, no había fijado la hora, miré el reloj y eran ya las 9:30 de la noche… ¡Oh por Dios!, ¿cuántas horas había estado allí sentada con Jacob?, claro mi amiga seguramente había tratado de ubicarme y al no encontrarme me había llamado pensando que todavía estaba en el restaurante…

Me dirigí al vestíbulo pidiendo disculpas a Jacob y tomé el auricular del teléfono.

_Hola!?..._ contesté esperando la voz de mi amiga.

_¿Bella?... estas… ¿bien?_ no se trataba de mi amiga, era la voz de mi ángel, de mi Edward, que esta vez sonaba fría y seria. Ese tono en su voz me cayó como un chorro de agua fría recorriendo mi espalda.

_Ed…Ward… yo…_ no sabía que decir, ¿que le diría? ¿Qué había aprovechado la tarde sin él para ir a verme con otro hombre?, ¿qué me había entretenido tanto que no me di cuenta la hora?... eran por supuesto todas verdades, que hasta a mi me dolían.

_Solo quería confirmar que te encuentras bien, cuando termines con él… solo llámame cuando llegues a casa…Adiós._ me quedé con el auricular del teléfono en la mano escuchando el bip-bip-bip… Edward me había colgado y su voz parecía triste y fría a la vez.

Una mano en mi hombro me sacó de la parálisis mental en la que estaba…

_Bella?...¿estas bien?_

Yo no respondí, colgué el teléfono, di media vuelta y salí del restaurante casi corriendo… no podía dejar que mi Edward pensara cualquier cosa, tenía que ir a él. Casi cuando había llegado hasta el Volvo Jacob me detuvo agarrándome de un brazo, de repente sentí el calor abrazador que su mano parecía emitir. Lo miré extrañada y me soltó de golpe,

_Bella, lo siento…el contrato…_ me dijo dándome un sobre marrón, _ ¿qué pasa?¿quieres que te acompañe?..._

_No… mi novio me espera…_ dije dando media vuelta y entrando al Volvo.

Solo pude darme cuenta de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer cuando vi a Jacob por el espejo retrovisor, en el estacionamiento del restaurante, inmóvil y mojado de pies a cabeza, no pude evitar sentir pena… ni siquiera le había dicho "adiós". … pero Edward me esperaba y eso era más importante que cualquier otro hombre… más importante que nada!.


	10. Tu sufrimiento el mio

Capitulo 10: Tu sufrimiento… el mío.

_Edward… ¿vas a cazar o no?_ me preguntaba Emmett desde un árbol. Todos mis hermanos estaban cazando excepto yo, mi cuerpo estaba allí pero mi mente y definitivamente mi corazón se habían quedado en otro lugar.

Comencé a desplegar mis instintos, lo cual era fácil después de haber pasado casi un siglo cazando. Mi olfato captó la esencia de sangre fresca y suculenta, aunque la sangre de animales no me satisfacía completamente era necesaria y nos mantenía lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar dos o tres semanas.

Yo había estado sin cazar desde que Bella tuvo el accidente y ya me quemaba insoportablemente la sed cuando la besaba o cuando la tenía cerca, había sido un entupido al haber estado con ella esta tarde en su oficina… era tanta la ansiedad por tomarla y hacerla mía que la sed había sido aplacada por algo más poderoso pero igualmente peligroso como lo era el deseo por su cuerpo. Bella me volvía loco en tantos sentidos que no había manera de que me la sacara de la cabeza, ni siquiera en este momento donde urgía la necesidad de alimentarme.

El olor a sangre fresca y caliente provenía del sudeste, así que sin perder más tiempo comencé a correr hacia mi caza, su olor pertenecía a mi presa favorita, la reconocería a cientos de kilómetros, era un carnívoro… un depredador como yo, un puma.

Mientras me acercaba comencé a subir a los árboles, recorriendo el bosque saltando de rama en rama, era mucho más fácil para mí cazar así porque tomaba al animal por sorpresa, no me gustaba luchar, era cruel jugar con la comida.

Desde la rama de un árbol me agazapé para saltar sobre él que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, debajo de la sombra de un árbol con un cachorro… entonces supuse que era ella junto a su cría. Medio segundo después y sin ningún esfuerzo me encontraba sobre ella que luchaba con sus garras defendiéndose, las cuales inmovilicé con una rápida maniobra de mi mano, mientras que con la otra inmovilizaba a la cría sosteniéndola del cuello contra el piso, mis filosos dientes se clavaron suavemente sobre la gruesa piel de la hembra sin esfuerzo sorbiendo la dulce y caliente sangre que inundaba mi boca, haciéndome soltar un gemido de satisfacción. No me había percatado hasta ese momento de lo sediento que me encontraba, dejé el cuerpo sin vida de la hembra para clavar mis dientes en la vena punzante del cuello del cachorro… terminé con ambos en unos pocos segundos.

_Maldición._ dije cuando me levanté del suelo y vi mi brazo, la hembra al defenderse había logrado romper con sus garras la manga de mi jersey. Esa era la evidencia de que mi mente vagaba por otro lado ya que hacía mucho tiempo que había alcanzado la perfección a la hora de cazar, nunca volvía a casa ni con una pequeña mancha de sangre en mis ropas.

Decidí dar por terminada la cacería, para así poder volver a casa y poder ver a Bella mucho antes de lo esperado, tal vez la sorprendería y la llevaría a cenar… aunque yo ya lo había echo y de manera muy poco convencional, ella era mi novia y como tal tenía el derecho a una cena romántica con su novio, y yo como tal tenía mis obligaciones.

Volví a donde se encontraban mis hermanos, sin antes tomar la sangre de un venado que encontré en el camino,

_Ohh… Eddy se distrajo….¿en qué andará pensando mi hermanito?_ rió Emmett cuando vio mi ropa desgarrada.

_No más caza para mi, me voy… hay algo que me urge más,_ dije, Jassper me miró asintiendo, él me comprendía. Emmett solo rió por lo bajo diciendo de manera muy teatral,

_Ve hermanito… corre como el viento hacia ella…._ Emmett si que lograba exasperarme. Pero de todas maneras le hice caso, corrí una vez más hacia ella… como si algún poderoso imán me atrajera hacia Bella… un elástico, un centro de gravedad, todo me llevaba hacia ella. Luego de unos cuantos minutos llegué a casa, debía cambiarme de ropa, en el camino había decidido ir por ella para llevarla a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad.

Estaba en mi habitación preparándome cuando Alice golpeó mi puerta,

_Pasa Alice,_ por algún motivo estaba bloqueando su mente cantando el himno nacional de Italia, _¿qué sucede?..._ le pregunté ahora mirándola fijamente mientras mis manos se detuvieron cuando hacía el nudo de mi corbata.

_Edward… creo que antes de que hagas planes, deberías saber algo…_ ahora si mi hermana me preocupaba, _ lo vi hace unas horas pero como tú te encontrabas cazando… yo…_

_Dime ya Alice!_ le dije tajante.

_No te llamé porque no lo creí importante… verás, luego de salir del trabajo, Bella fue en busca de unos papeles de Ángela a un restaurante de Port Ángeles y… decidió quedarse allí …_ entonces vi su visión, Bella sonriendo y hablando animadamente con otro hombre, compartiendo una mesa. Un hombre cuya mirada literalmente la desvestía de arriba a abajo. Sentí una punzada en donde se supone estaba mi corazón muerto, tomé mi saco y me encaminé hacia la puerta tranquilamente,

_¿Hace cuanto que está allí con él?..._ le pregunté a Alice.

_ mmm… unas dos o tres horas, no lo sé… por alguna razón mi visión no es muy clara,_ me decía Alice con una mueca de disgusto.

Bajé las escaleras a paso humano, pensando en lo que acababa de ver en la mente de Alice y en las posibilidades. Llegué hasta el vestíbulo y me paré frente a la puerta, mi mente parecía un torbellino de emociones, muchas de ellas nuevas para mí… algo me decía que valla por ella, y que la sacara de allí… esa era mi parte egoísta que no quería compartir a Bella con nadie más, nunca lo había sentido…¿a caso eran celos?. Otra parte de mi me decía que fuera prudente, que esperara y que confiara en su capacidad de cuidarse sola, algo me decía que no me preocupe que Bella volvería a mí. En la visión de Alice vi la mirada de ese hombre, era una mirada embelesada y penetrante, interesada en ella, eso me molestó muchísimo.

Decidí a duras penas sentarme en el piano, tal vez eso me relajaría, de todas maneras Alice me diría si algo andaba mal, mis manos rozaron distraídamente las teclas del piano mientras que mi mente y mi corazón estaban con ella. Las notas salieron como agua que fluye en un río, formando el principio de una hermosa melodía, su cara, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, sus besos…. Ella la inspiraba, ella me cantaba al oído las notas que debía tocar, era mi Bella quien dirigía mis dedos a través de las teclas del piano… esta era su canción.

Cuando levanté mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos mi madre estaba mirándome desde un rincón cerca de la ventana, no la había escuchado llegar ni había oído sus pensamientos.

_Hijo… es hermosa._ me dijo con una mirada dulce mezclada con admiración.

_Gracias mamá… es … de Bella._ le dije agachando mi cabeza mirando las teclas del piano.

_Lo sé hijo… es tan hermosa como ella._ caminó hacia mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, si hubiese sido humana habría sentido su calor de madre en ese contacto,

_La extrañas ¿verdad?,_ yo asentí en silencio _ ¿por qué no la llamas y vas con ella?._

Había pensado en esa posibilidad pero no quería que Bella se sintiera contrariada, ni mucho menos que pensara que la vigilaba hasta el punto de plantar una escena de celos.

_No lo sé mamá… no quiero que se disguste, ella sabe lo que hace._

_Edward, ella estaría contigo si supiera que ya llegaste de cacería… llámala, ella estará feliz._ mi madre tendió su móvil hacia mí, _Alice me dio el teléfono del restaurante, no te enfades…_ no podría enfadarme con mi hermana, ambas deseaban mi felicidad.

Tomé el teléfono y mi madre se fue de mi lado, me aproxime a la ventana empapada de la lluvia que caía y decidí llamarla, yo más que nadie deseaba escuchar su voz… al menos eso y estaría bien.

Del otro lado de la línea me atendió el recepcionista del lugar, le dije amablemente que necesitaba hablar con Bella Swan que se encontraba allí, le di las descripciones físicas de mi novia, aunque me incomodó un poco que ese hombre se la imaginara, era mucho más hermosa de lo que él pudiera imaginarse. Me pidió que aguardara y comenzó a sonar una música ridícula que no me calmaba mucho que digamos… lo que la reemplazó unos segundos más tarde fue lo que aplacó mis nervios,

_Hola!..._ me dijo Bella con urgencia.

_¿Bella?... estas… ¿bien?_ esa era siempre mi prioridad, saber cómo estaba…

_ Ed…Ward!… yo…_ me respondió con una pizca de nervios y sorpresa, solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, no quería molestarla.

_Solo quería confirmar que te encuentras bien, cuando termines con él… solo llámame cuando llegues a casa…Adiós._ no pude más que colgar el teléfono… había sido un error haberla llamado. Por más que la extrañaba y que me moría de ganas de estar con ella… debía darle su espacio. Tendría que haberme quedado con Emmett y Jassper cazando, eso era lo que ella creía que estaba haciendo sin embargo estaba en mi casa actuando como un loco enamorado… que de hecho lo era.

_Edward… viene hacia aquí!_ me decía Alice desde su habitación… también la vi en su mente, mi Bella conduciendo bajo la lluvia más veloz de lo que ella usualmente conducía y de lo que a mí me hubiese gustado.

Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta y me eché a correr bajo la lluvia hacia la carretera, mientras Alice me decía mentalmente "ella estará bien", pero no le dí importancia, si le volvía a suceder algo… si tan solo terminaba herida por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría jamás. Con su suerte podía accidentarse o derrapar en la calzada por culpa de la lluvia… por culpa mía.

Seguí corriendo con todas las fuerzas que fui capaz, llovía copiosamente y para un humano sería difícil conducir bajo esa lluvia y en el medio de la oscuridad de la noche, ya a unos cuantos kilómetros antes de llegar a Port Ángeles vi las luces del Volvo… aún a través de la cortina de lluvia.

A un costado del camino esperé a que se aproximara con la esperanza de que mi Bella me viera, no tenía otra manera de detenerla, entonces tuve una visión, no de las que tenía Alice… sino una causada por el sentido común. _Mi Bella al verme en medio de la oscuridad se asustaba y derrapaba hasta que el auto comenzaba a dar vuelcos_… mi corazón pareció saltar del pecho y mi respiración se agitó, no…no!... por favor… no podía dejar que sucediera eso, ponerla en esta situación era lo más entupido que había hecho. Solo un segundo me tomó decidir qué hacer, me escondí detrás de los árboles y dejé angustiosamente que el Volvo siguiera su marcha. Tuve que confiar en Bella y en su sentido de coordinación y rogar que le estuviera prestando atención al camino.

Pude sentir su enloquecedora fragancia cuando el Volvo pasó y entonces salí de los árboles emprendiendo el camino a casa siguiéndola muy de cerca por el costado del camino cuidando que ella no me viera. Tan cerca de ella iba que hasta podía oír su respiración algo tensa y el ritmo de su corazón con algo más de pulsaciones que lo normal. Me preguntaba el motivo de esa tensión, de su nerviosismo… ¿sería por mi causa?, ¿había pasado algo con ese hombre?...¿le había hecho algo?. Me impulsé hacia delante tratando de aclarar mi mente, no quería hacer nada entupido… todos mis miedos de pronto invadieron mi cansado corazón.

Llegamos a la curva donde se desviaba el camino para llegara a casa, entonces supe que iba a estar bien. Había echo bien por más que había actuado por impulso, me sentí bien saber que la había acompañado silenciosamente hasta casa… que velaba por ella no solo en sus sueños sino ante el peligro, la amaba… más que a la propia cordura… mi corazón tenía razones para actuar que mi razón jamás entendería y la causante era ella… mi Bella.

Aparcó fuera de casa y solo pude correr hacia ella, abrí la puerta del conductor y ella se sobresaltó, nuestras miradas se encontraron y una mueca de desesperación rozó su cara mientras salía del auto en un salto y me abrazaba. La apreté más fuerte a mi, como si de ella dependiera que yo siguiera en pié, ahí bajo la lluvia soldé mi cuerpo al de ella como había soldado mi corazón al suyo desde el primer día.

_Edward… no sabía que estabas… perdóname, Ángela me lo pidió…_ su voz se quebró y comenzó a sollozar, yo no comprendí por qué se había puesto así, no era un crimen lo que había hecho… solo hizo un favor, sea lo que fuere… solo fue por hacer un favor.

_Bella… ¿qué te sucede?...ven…_ la alcé entre mis brazos y me encaminé hacia la casa, la senté en mi regazo en el sofá acariciándole la espalda, ella todavía sollozaba…

_Amor… ¿qué te puso así?...¿a caso crees que hiciste algo mal?_ le dije sin saber bien qué preguntarle, temía que se pusiera peor,

_Edward… siempre hago algo mal, ya me pasó antes…_

No quise preguntar, pero sabía que algo era… sabía que mi Bella había sufrido antes, no por mi culpa sino por alguien más, pero de todos modos no quise revivir esos miedos y recuerdos más de lo que ya lo había hecho… yo jamás haría sufrir a Bella así, al amor de mi existencia, a quien me devolvió las ganas de vivir…cualquier hombre sensato debería dar las gracias por haberla conocido, por haberla besado…

La cargué de nuevo y la llevé escaleras arriba a mi habitación…todo era silencio, mi familia estaba en algún lugar de la casa, pude escuchar sus pensamientos… eran de compasión y lástima por mi Bella.

Ella había sufrido, un maldito la había hecho sufrir!...

Entramos a mi habitación y la dejé despacio sobre el sofá de cuero negro… y me arrodillé a su lado mientras la miraba detenidamente a sus ojos, esos grandes y hermosos ojos marrones que me habían atrapado desde la primera vez, podría quedarme toda la eternidad perdido en esos ojos… el tiempo y el mundo se detenían cuando me hundía en ellos…

_Edward… quiero quedarme contigo hoy…por favor…_, mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, le acaricié la frente y la besé tiernamente, su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente y su respiración se tornó entrecortada, solo cuando pude separarme de sus labios dije

_ Si amor… hoy te quedarás conmigo…_ mi corazón volvió a latir, como el de un tonto adolescente enamorado… mi cuerpo vibraba entero, "ya no más noches solo" pensé… mi luna, mi sol… mi ángel estaría conmigo… siempre.


	11. Despejando mis miedos

**Hola!!!! Si nuevo capi de Ángel, gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia y las otras también, cada vez que leo un review o me llega un alerta para esta historia me cuesta mucho sacarme la sonrisa de la cara, las quiero!!!.... Bueno, como este fic ya lo tengo terminado voy a empezar a publicar más seguido!! Así que cada domingo lo tendrán…. Besotes y muchas gracias!**

Capitulo 11: Despejando mis miedos

Debía llegar a él, debía explicarle… tenía que hacerlo si no quería que por un malentendido, más bien por una estupidez mía, el sol de mi vida, mi ángel desapareciera. Manejé hasta su casa bajo la lluvia y en la oscuridad, y al doble de la velocidad con la que usualmente conducía, era la peor locura que había hecho por alguien y la angustia estaba a flor de piel. Cuando estacioné frente a su casa me embargó el miedo… alguien abrió la puerta del auto y lo vi, parado bajo la lluvia mojado de pies a cabeza y con una mirada cargada de angustia y pena… se me derrumbó el cielo y me quebré. Me arrojé a sus brazos como quien se aferra a un trozo de madera en la inmensidad del océano y lloré.

Lloré por lo que ví en sus ojos, jamás me había propuesto lastimarlo y ahora lo estaba haciendo, lloré por los recuerdos y los miedos que sacudieron mi razón, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo… un rompimiento, y menos con Edward, él era la razón de mi existir. Lloré por lo que él podía llegar a creer de mí, por lo que había pensado y sobre todo… lloré por desesperación… por besarlo y por decirle que todo iba a estar bien, borrarle esa mirada de la cara, me destruía verlo así.

Me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó dentro de su casa, la cual estaba en penumbras y sin el resto de la familia, se sentó en el sofá conmigo en su regazo y me acunó acariciando mi espalda,

_¿ Amor… ¿qué te puso así?...¿a caso crees que hiciste algo mal?_ me dijo al oído mientras yo me aferraba a su pecho,

_Edward… siempre hago algo mal… ya me pasó antes_ dije aún sollozando sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto decían aunque callaran sus palabras. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, el seguía con su mano acariciando mi espalda y yo aferrada a su pecho. Luego me levantó una vez más y me llevó por las escaleras hacia su habitación, no había luces encendidas tan solo la penumbra de la noche cerrada, me tumbó delicadamente sobre su sofá y acarició mi frente arrodillándose a mi lado.

Esa noche más que nunca quería estar con él, quería demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, quería entregarme completa por amor a él… sin importar lo que sucediera, si debía morir quería morir en sus brazos, con sus besos y todas las sensaciones que él me pudiera regalar… la muerte podía llevarme, si… pero él se quedaría con mi corazón y mi alma.

_Edward… quiero quedarme contigo esta noche…_ le dije casi con desesperación. Él me miró por un momento y luego me besó dulcemente hasta que respirar se hizo urgente.

_Si mi amor… hoy te quedaras aquí…_ me dijo en un susurro, le sonreí tenuemente y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos lo bese apasionadamente. Nuestras lenguas danzaban en nuestras bocas sin parar y mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello atrayéndolo más a mí. Mi cuerpo se estremecía con cada roce de nuestras pieles y jadeaba cuando con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla bajando por el cuello lentamente. Se separó de mí cuando notó que me urgía respirar.

_Iré a ver a Alice… sácate esa ropa mojada, te traeré algo…_ me dijo con la mirada oscurecida.

Cuando cerró las puerta tras él me levanté de la cama algo mareada y me dirigí al espejo que había en la puerta de closet, me miré por unos segundos, la luz de la luna que se asomaba por entre las nubes oscuras iluminaba sutilmente la habitación, no había notado en qué momento había dejado de llover, distinguí las ojeras debajo de mis ojos y los parpados hinchados por haber llorado, mi cabello húmedo caía detrás de mi espalda algo enmarañado, no esperaba verme así en la primera noche que pasaba con mi novio pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar que de todas formas él me encontrara hermosa. De a poco me fui sacando la ropa y tirándola a mi lado, la escasa luz de la luna era mi aliada que iluminaba mi cuerpo casi desnudo, me terminé de desvestir quedando cubierta solo por mi ropa interior, me miré al espejo insegura… Edward era la perfección en persona y yo solo una simple humana corriente, reflejé mis inseguridades en la imagen de mi que me devolvía el espejo… ¿le gustaré?... ¿él me deseará tanto como yo lo deseo a él?... me preguntaba mientras con las yemas de los dedos recorría la piel de mi abdomen subiendo hasta el borde de mi sostén, subí hasta el centro de mi pecho y rocé la línea de mis senos que sobresalían sutilmente hasta llegar a mi hombro. Entonces un frío aliento rozó la piel de mi cuello por detrás, me estremecí y busqué su mirada en el espejo… sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo y me agradó al ver que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Bajé mi mano a mi costado y él alzó la suya, sus dedos comenzaron a subir desde el borde de mi tanga en mis caderas recorriendo la orilla hasta mi bajo vientre, me estremecí al sentir sus dedos fríos sobre mi piel, sin embargo eso provocó un hormigueo en mi entrepierna muy agradable, su aliento golpeaba todos mis sentidos haciendo que mi corazón palpitara peligrosamente.

Sus dedos siguieron el camino hasta mi ombligo y luego subieron por mi abdomen repartiendo sensaciones únicas, ambos nos mirábamos en el espejo aunque su mirada estaba clavada en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Posó delicadamente su mano en el centro de mi pecho, donde mi corazón latía desbocadamente y vi que cerraba sus ojos sintiendo, luego de unos segundos prosiguió su recorrido pasando por la parte superior de mis senos que se asomaban agitados por mi respiración, de un lado él aspiraba detrás de mi oreja y del otro lado su mano se posaba sobre la vena punzante de mi cuello. Entonces entreabrió su boca y la posó suavemente sobre la piel de mi cuello, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y mi respiración se volvía aún más agitada, su lengua saboreaba mi piel mientras yo jadeaba cerrando los ojos, su aliento me estremecía de placer, con una de sus manos levantó mi cabello y su lengua acaricio mi nuca, era exquisito y tan perturbador que sentí que mis piernas temblaban ante ese contacto, tenía miedo de caer. Me estaba resistiendo de sobremanera de darme vuelta y besarlo salvajemente, le daría su tiempo, sabía que esto era un gran esfuerzo para él.

Entonces cuando aún besaba mi cuello, su mano soltó mi cabello y bajó por mi abdomen hasta la orilla de mi tanga, era exquisito verlo hacer esto por el espejo… sentía una enorme satisfacción ver cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias. Su mano se coló por la tela de mi tanga bajando hasta mi centro, yo solté un gemido cuando noté su dedo sobre mis labios abriéndose camino, él gruñó por lo bajo y metió aún más sus dedos dentro de mí… mi cuerpo entero tembló ante estas sensaciones, me lo había imaginado muchas veces dentro de mi pero de esta manera me estaba matando, era enloquecedor. Comenzó a frotar mi sexo con sus dedos introducidos hasta lo más hondo mientras yo soltaba gemidos de placer y arqueaba la espalda, entonces pude sentir su dureza debajo de su pantalón, entre mis nalgas haciéndome gemir aún más, con la otra mano liberó mis senos del sostén y comenzó a acariciarlos haciendo que su pulgar rozara mis pezones endureciéndolos, sus dedos siguieron haciendo su trabajo en mi sexo frotándolo de tal manera que sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

_Ed.. ward…_gemí, la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas así que cerré los ojos y me concentré para que mis piernas no me traicionaran y se doblaran. Comencé a mover en círculos mi pelvis cuando sentí que estaba por terminar, sentía su dureza entre mis nalgas y Edward solo me apretó más a él, nuestros cuerpos se frotaban desesperadamente. Levanté mi brazo hacia atrás agarrando su nuca con mi mano, nuestros cuerpos se fundían tan perfectamente, con movimientos sincronizados nos frotábamos y nos tocábamos, una de sus manos en mis senos, la otra en mi sexo moviéndose aún más rápido y presionando su dureza y su boca gimiendo en mi cuello…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar respondiendo a sus caricias y mi sexo estalló de placer, el orgasmo llegó y mi grito inundó la habitación y él gimió aún más sobre mi hombro, los espasmos me recorrían mientras él me sostenía y entonces mis piernas me fallaron y se doblaron… me sentó suavemente en el suelo rodeándome con sus brazos mientas jadeábamos al unísono, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y descansé. Él me sostuvo abrazándome contra su pecho…

_Bella… te amo tanto…_ fue lo último que escuché

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba tendida en el sofá de cuero negro envuelta con una manta, busqué a Edward con la mirada y no lo encontré, entonces decidí levantarme.

_No Bella… es demasiado temprano_ dijo la voz aterciopelada de mi novio desde el gran ventanal, luego me miró y se acercó despacio hasta mi. Le dejé lugar y se recostó a mi lado,

_¿Qué hora es?.._ le pregunté preocupada, era día de trabajo y todavía tenía que ir hasta mi departamento a cambiarme la ropa.

_Son las 6 de la mañana… todavía es de noche. No te dejaré ir…_ me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con una de sus típicas sonrisas, yo sentí que me sonrojaba y bajé la mirada,

_...mmm… cómo me gusta eso_ me dijo alzando mi barbilla y dándome un beso, su contacto me hizo recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y alcé mis brazos envolviendo su cuello. Fue un beso apasionado y dulce a la vez, ambos éramos concientes de que cada vez era mucho más fácil estar juntos físicamente, sus manos recorrían mi piel aún desnuda sin ningún pudor y yo bajé una de mis manos para desabrochar su camisa pero él me separó delicadamente,

_Bella… _ me dijo suplicante,

_¿qué?... ¿me vas a decir que aún te es difícil estar cerca mío?...¿aún después de lo de anoche?_ le pregunté algo ansiosa.

_No… es solo que no bebemos tentar a la suerte, yo todavía tengo… miedo a dañarte… entiende_

Lo miré por unos instantes mientras él se acurrucaba a mi lado abrazando mi cintura, estuvimos un largo momento sin decir nada, yo no quería dormir… era tiempo de hablar y aclarar algunas cosas,

_Edward, ayer lo que sucedió fue que…_

_ Shh… no importa lo que sucedió, lo que me importa es que ahora estás aquí conmigo_ me dijo al oído.

_ Si… pero yo no sabía que habías vuelto, igual eso no justifica el hecho que yo me haya quedado por más tiempo del que hacía falta, eso lo sé… sin embrago…. Solo fue que se me pasó el tiempo y …_ no sabía como justificarme, no podía admitir frente a él que me había agradado la compañía de Jacob… eso no se lo diría.

_Bella, sé que te entretuviste, a demás tienes razón… no sabías que yo había regresado…. De todas formas no quiero que te sientas ni que pienses que por mí debe terminar tu vida social, yo soy tu novio y quiero compartir tu vida pero no dejaré que tú te abstraigas y la dejes de lado por mí._ me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

_Lo sé, no merezco que seas tan comprensivo… lo siento._ le dije acariciando una de sus mejillas. _Es solo que soy algo insegura, me dio miedo… yo… temí perderte por una estupidez así. No podría soportar algo así… no otra vez_ ante esas palabras sentí cómo se tensó.

_Mi amor… sé que algo te sucedió… que te hirieron y que por culpa de esa persona ahora te sientes insegura, yo no soy capaz de permanecer lejos de ti… eres mi droga, grábatelo en la cabeza… te amo… mas que a nada en el mundo y te costará deshacerte de mi…_ me dijo riendo y me besó._ yo quedé aturdida ante esas palabras, fui una entupida al darle importancia a mis inseguridades…. Una entupida al pensar que él podía dejarme, nuestro destino era estar juntos y yo ya lo había decidido… quería estar con él para siempre, para toda la vida, deseaba con toda el alma ser su igual, su compañera, su mujer. Ese sería de ahora en más mi objetivo, hacerlo feliz sin importar cómo, sin dejar que nadie se interponga en nuestro destino, no permitiría que esa mirada de pena que le había visto la noche anterior le nuble la visión de nuevo… quería hacerlo feliz aunque eso me costara la vida.


	12. La primera impresiòn no es la que cuenta

Capitulo 12: La primera impresión no es la que cuenta.

_Gracias Bella!..._ me dijo agradecida mi amiga cuando le entregué el sobre con el contrato en su oficina. Yo asentí con una sonrisa y me disponía a salir de su oficina cuando ella me detuvo,

_Bella… espera, ¿no me vas a contar?... Jacob me contó que estuvieron horas hablando_ me dijo Ángela con un tono de reproche en su voz

_Si… me entretuve hablando…no me dí cuenta_ traté de que mi voz saliera lo más seria posible mirándola a los ojos algo confundida, había una nota de enfado en su voz, sin embargo ella me había metido en ese lío.

_Lo sé… Jacob me contó todo_ me señaló cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la orilla de su escritorio.

_No sabía que eran tan amigos…_ le dije curiosa al ver que ambos parecían tener una buena relación.

_No, no lo somos… es solo que… hace al menos una hora me llamó preguntando cómo te encontrabas_ eso me paralizó… a eso se debía su enfado. Él… el hombre que a Ángela le interesaba se preocupaba por mí…"maldición" dije para mis adentros…no sabía que decirle a mi amiga, no tenía ganas de seguir justificándome y dando explicaciones, ya lo había hecho con Edward y él era lo único que me importaba, sin embargo sabía que de alguna manera mi amiga se sintió herida.

_Ángela… _moví la cabeza tratando de encontrar las palabras, si quería una explicación debía dársela, _ mira… lo único que me interesa en la vida es Edward, mi novio y el amor de mi vida… todo hombre que conozca de ahí en más no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo, así que por favor… no me metas entre Jacob y tú de nuevo ¿si?_ ella me miró aturdida, yo di media vuelta y salí de su oficina, entre la poca gente importante que tenía en mi vida estaba Ángela, mi mejor amiga desde la preparatoria y no pensaba perderla por un hombre que no significaba nada para mi, lo había considerado como un posible buen amigo… pero no si incomodaba a tanta gente, Edward no lo admitiría pero yo sabía que mi encuentro con Jacob le había producido mucho más que celos, yo me hubiese sentido igual.

Esa tarde salí de mi oficina horas después que se fueron todos, me había retrasado en la edición de un proyecto que la editorial había adquirido hacia unas semanas. Había quedado con Edward en encontrarnos fuera de mi apartamento luego de que yo le avisara que salía de la oficina.

Luego de avanzar bastante en el proyecto me sentía cansada y adormilada, así que apagué mi computadora, tomé mi bolso y llamé a Edward antes de salir de mi oficina.

_Hola amor…_ me respondió su voz aterciopelada,

_Hola mi vampiro favorito…_ le dije con una sonrisa, oír su voz aunque sea por teléfono aún me seguía aturdiendo,

_¿ya sales?... si quieres te voy a buscar…_

_No amor… tengo el Volvo ¿recuerdas?..._ le dije divertida al menos no era la única que necesitaba con urgencia verlo, él al parecer también me necesitaba_ nos vemos en mi departamento._

_Ok… te extrañé demasiado ¿sabes?... nos vemos_

_Nos vemos…_ colgué el teléfono y salí hacia el ascensor, al bajar noté que la recepción estaba vacía, todos ya se habían ido, solo el guardia de seguridad estaría dando su ronda nocturna. Abrí la puerta de salida del edificio cuando lo vi, recargado en la pared con su sonrisa característica mirándome,

_Hola Bella!_ me dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla sin que yo pudiera reaccionar.

_Jacob… hola… Ángela se fue._ le dije sorprendida,

_No… vine a verte a ti en realidad_ indicó mientras se acercaba a mí sutilmente,

_Ah!... y, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?... en realidad ya me iba a casa_ le dije tratando de parecer amable al mismo tiempo que me alejaba de él un paso hacia atrás. Por primera vez éste hombre estaba tratando de intimidarme, y me sentí sola. Nadie pasaba por la calle y el edificio estaba vacío, solos yo y él.

_Mmm… bueno, primero que nada podrías aceptar mi invitación para ir a tomar un café, ¿qué te parece?_ me dijo pensativo

_No Jacob… debo ir a casa mi novio me está esperando…_ le dije notando que él daba otro paso hacia mí, traté de ser clara con mis palabras esperando que entendiera y dejara de insistir.

_¿novio?... Ja! perdona Bella, pero un verdadero novio enamorado te vendría a buscar a la oficina y más a estas horas…¿no te parece?_ dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, ¿cómo podía decir eso?... ni siquiera me conocía lo suficiente y mucho menos conocía a Edward.

_Disculpa…_ dije dando otro paso hacia atrás casi chocando con la puerta del edificio, _eso no es asunto tuyo… _ le dije algo indignada, entonces al esquivar su cuerpo para salir de allí me agarró de un brazo y me dio vuelta hacia él, nuestras narices casi se tocaban y sentía su aliento sobre mi cara,

_¿es por él verdad?....¿por él ayer te fuiste espantada del restaurante no?...¿hasta qué punto puede dominarte que sales disparada cuando él te llama?..._ su rostro estaba surcado por una mueca de ira y rabia, yo respiraba agitada, él no era el mismo que yo conocí… era otro y daba miedo.

_Te repito… eso no es asunto tuyo.._ le dije mientras soltaba su agarre con una sacudida. En eso se abre la puerta del edificio y nos sobresaltamos al escuchar al guardia de seguridad de la editorial,

_Señorita Swan… ¿esta todo bien?_ decía el guardia mientras miraba a Jacob con el seño fruncido,

_ Si… no se preocupe… ya me iba a casa._ y ante su mirada di media vuelta y me dirigí al Volvo, cuando iba acelerando para salir de allí vi a Jacob mirándome, parado en el mismo lugar en que lo dejé con los puños apretados.

Los nervios me carcomían cuando estaba llegando a mi departamento, vi el Aston de Edward estacionado frente a la entrada y traté de calmarme, no era buena para mentir y mucho menos con él… él se daría cuenta así que solo traté de serenarme y olvidar lo sucedido. No quería contarle a Edward lo que había ocurrido con Jacob, él ni siquiera lo conocía y para nada quería que se confrontara con él. Después de todo esperé haberle dejado bien en claro los puntos a Jacob, así no se me volvería a acercar.

_Amor.._ le dije cuando Edward abrió mi puerta y me tendió una mano para bajar.

_Mi vida.._ me dijo él abrazándome y tomando mis mejillas para plantarme un beso en mis labios. Ese solo toque de nuestros cuerpos fue suficiente para provocar un torbellino en mi interior, una inmensa mezcla de sensaciones… desde los jadeos al entrelazar nuestras lenguas, el calor en mis mejillas hasta el temblor de mis piernas y las cosquillas en mi bajo vientre.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento, luego de unos cuantos besos inocentes en el elevador, Edward me recargó con la espalda pegada a mi puerta y sus manos fundidas en mi cintura, mis brazos se entrelazaron en su cuello y nuestras bocas danzaban juntas en un frenético baile,

_Déjame abrir la puerta…_ le dije soltándome y buscando en mi bolso las llaves de mi apartamento.

_Bella… creo que debería irme… mejor_ me dijo con sus dedos en el puente de la nariz y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras yo buscaba desesperadamente las llaves en mi cartera…¿Dónde habían quedado?.

_No!... no… tú te quedas y entras… espera…aquí están!_ le dije en tono triunfante alzando el juego de llaves. Di media vuelta y logré abrir luego de varios intentos de meter la llave en la condenada cerradura, Edward me dejaba idiotizada y hasta mis sentidos me fallaban… era una especie de droga que me aturdía endemoniadamente.

_Bella… en serio debería irme…_ ¿todavía dudaba?, yo estaba entregándome en bandeja a él y él quería salir corriendo así como así… después de besarme de esa manera…¿Cómo esperaba que yo lo dejara ir?.

_No!... eres mi novio Edward y no vas a hacerme esto… te necesito y es hora de que lo asumas y dejes de hacerte el fuerte!_ le dije atropelladamente lanzándome a él mientras lo besaba desesperadamente. Por más que él no quisiera admitirlo yo sabía que él deseaba al igual que yo, quedarse conmigo, no solo esta noche sino todas las noches de aquí en más y eso me lo había demostrado la noche anterior en su habitación, tanto él como yo habíamos gozado y eso yo lo sabía.

Entonces cuando pensé que me iba a alzar entre sus brazos y llevarme a la cama, como tan gentilmente lo había hecho la noche anterior, tomó mi mano caminó velozmente llevándome consigo hacia el baño, abrió la ducha y me miró tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

_Si quieres que me quede contigo Bella… tomate una ducha y serénate. Estás subestimando mi autocontrol, te amo demasiado y sé cuales son mis límites…_ sonaba frío y serio, lo cual hizo que mi respuesta fuera solo un leve asentimiento. Entonces me dejó allí, con el calor todavía a cuesta y las cosquillas en mi entrepierna… necesitaba su mano entre ellas, su boca o toda su masculinidad dentro mío, pero sabía también que no podía comportarme como una tonta adolescente que se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas. Él necesitaba una mujer… no una histérica chiquilla sexópata.

Así que no tuve más remedio que serenarme y tome una lenta y tortuosa ducha. Traté a mi pesar de no imaginarme sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, ni mi vientre, ni ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo sensible a sus caricias, terminé de ducharme ya cuando casi el agua estaba saliendo fría y me envolví con una bata. Al salir del baño no hice más que abrir los ojos como plato y mirar sorprendida.

Mi apartamento había cambiado, habían velas encendidas por toda la orilla del suelo, indicándome un camino que debía seguir… lo hice y llevaba a mi habitación, que también estaba cubierta de velas a las orillas.

_Edward?..._ dije casi en un susurro, una suave música de piano comenzó a sonar y me sobresalté al sentir un frío dedo rozando mi mejilla,

_¿te calmaste?..._ me dijo su voz aterciopelada en mi oído haciéndome estremecer

_Si… pero no deberías hacer eso…_ le dije sin darme vuelta. Entonces una tela negra cubrió mis ojos.

_No te asustes, solo quiero que esto sea perfecto…_ eso me hizo sonreír. Tuve la certeza que esa noche iba a ser la noche, nada iba a empañarla… simplemente nada iba a ser superior. Solo una pequeña molestia aturdía mi pensamiento…Jacob. No quería pensar en él pero esa noche me había dado qué pensar, él no era lo que yo había creído y mucho menos lo que había esperado. Sus ojos furiosos todavía taladraban mi cabeza y sus palabras fuertes y amenazadoras habían despertado un miedo en mí que no era capaz de dar a conocer… porque yo sin darme cuenta me lo había buscado, la noche que mostré un poco de interés en él. Me arrepentía… me arrepentía de haber conocido a Jacob Black.


	13. Mia en cuerpo y alma

Capitulo 13: Mía… en cuerpo y alma.

Aproveché el momento en que ella se había puesto insistente para agarrarla de un brazo y arrastrarla al baño, le pedí que se duchara y se serenara. Ella quería lo mismo que quería yo… amarnos y eso era justamente lo que le daría, con el mayor cuidado del mundo... pero se lo iba a dar, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para negarme a algo que ella me pedía.

Salté por su balcón hacia la calle, percatándome de que nadie me viera y saqué del Aston unas bolsas de compras que Alice había comprado para mi…"Lo necesitaras esta noche, confía en mi" me había dicho mi pequeña hermana esa tarde mientras me entregaba sus compras. Volví a trepar por la pared del edificio y una vez más estuve dentro del departamento de Bella. Al abrir las bolsas sabía lo que debía hacer y por qué Alice me lo había dado… eran velas blancas, de todos los tamaños. Las fui poniendo por todas las orillas del piso y marqué con ellas un camino hacia su habitación, todo esto lo hice en un santiamén. Cuando terminé la esperé en la habitación, con mi cuerpo recargado en la pared escuchando el sonido de la ducha y no pude evitar imaginarme el agua acariciando su piel, sus pechos, su espalda, sus piernas… ya la había visto desnuda, pero esto me parecía aún más excitante. No iba a poder contenerme, me había guardado tanto para la mujer de mi vida… que ahora que estaba por suceder sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí.

Escuché que Bella salía del baño y sonreí cuando escuché que largó un suspiro de sorpresa… la oí caminar por el pasillo hasta su habitación, me oculté detrás de la puerta y la vi, estaba envuelta con una bata blanca de satén y su cabello húmedo caía tras su espalda, eso la hacía aún más irresistible. Apreté play con el control remoto de su equipo de música y comenzó a sonar su canción, la que unos días atrás había compuesto para ella.

_Edward?…_ me llamó mi Bella en un susurro, justo cuando mi dedo rozó la pálida piel de su mejilla, quería tocarla, quería sentirla…

_¿te calmaste?..._ le pregunté suavemente al oído. Sintiendo cómo su corazón latía frenéticamente.

_Si… pero no deberías hacer eso…_ me dijo sugestivamente, alcé el pañuelo negro que venía con las velas y se lo envolví tapando sus ojos. Debía comprarle un buen regalo a Alice, que aunque entrometida, me había ayudado a hacer de esta noche algo especial para ella.

La tomé de la mano y la llevé a la cama lentamente… se sentó en la orilla titubeante,

_No temas amor… _ le dije acercándome a su boca. Su corazón martillaba a mil por minuto y trate de ser suave y tranquilo para que ella no se alterara, mi Bella parecía tan frágil, tan vulnerable…parecía que su corazón ante cualquier emoción extrema pudiera colapsar.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y comencé a acariciar suavemente con ambas manos sus piernas desnudas, desde el tobillo hasta llegar a sus muslos, ella emitía pequeños suspiros. La tomé de la cintura y la empujé hacia la cama hasta que quedó recostada, con una de mis manos le desataba la bata y con la otra desabotonaba mi camisa… el roce de la tela fina sobre su piel me excitaba aún más, así que abrí la bata de manera que ella quedaba desnuda ante mis ojos. Acaricié sus senos y jugué con sus pezones que se endurecían con el roce de mis dedos… mi Bella gemía suavemente y arqueaba su espalda para recibir más placer. Mis manos comenzaron a bajar acariciando su vientre y su cadera, cuando llegué a sus muslos separé sus piernas levemente permitiéndome admirar su sexo en todo su esplendor. No pude detenerme y una de mis manos acarició su sexo frotándolo suavemente, con mi pulgar jugué con su clítoris hasta que ella comenzó a retorcerse.

_Oh… Edward…_ gemía mi Bella retorciéndose hacia mi.

Como respuesta acerqué mis labios a su centro y entré en ella con mi lengua… su exquisito sabor inundó mi boca incitándome a besarla aún más mientras ella gemía fuertemente, tomé sus caderas y la acerqué más a mí haciendo que una de sus manos se aferrara de la sábana y la otra de mi cabello. Yo gemía ante tan delicioso sabor… quería más e iba a querer más de ella siempre.

_Ed…ward …oh… por favor!_ oí decir a mi Bella con la voz distorsionada. Entonces me separé de ella y comencé a desvestirme mirando su cuerpo desnudo que pronto sería mío. Ella todavía temblaba y se retorcía por la excitación mientras esperaba con sus ojos tapados y su respiración entrecortada.

_Sácate la venda Bella…_ le dije con la voz excitada. Ella separó la venda de sus ojos y me miró. Posó sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo y sentí que me derretía con su mirada, tuve que resistirme de no saltar sobre ella cuando mordió levemente su labio… eso logró excitarme aún más.

Entonces me agaché y comencé a recorrer con mi lengua toda su piel, repartiendo pequeños besos en mi avance. Llegué a sus pezones y los lamí eufóricamente mientras ella se retorcía gimiendo y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para hacer lo que hice, acaricié con mi miembro su entrada húmeda sin penetrarla excitándola aún más.

Hasta ahora iba todo bien, fui más fuerte de lo que pensé, su seguridad estaba primero ante todo. Ella agarraba entre sus manos mi rostro mirándome a los ojos suplicantes y gimiendo mi nombre. Yo me sostenía por encima de ella con mis brazos clavados en su cama. Entonces me aparté de ella y apoyé la espalda en el colchón…

_Bella ven arriba…_ , en cuanto me escuchó se puso a horcajadas sobre mi y yo la tomé de la cintura separándola un poco y ubicándola sobre mi miembro anhelante,

_Tú controlaras esto… a tu tiempo amor._ le dije pensando que para ella iba a ser más fácil de esta manera, ella asintió nerviosa con sus manos apoyadas en mi abdomen, entonces solté una de mis manos y ubiqué mi dureza en su entrada, ella cerró los ojos y tiró su cabeza para atrás entrando lentamente mientras soltaba un gemido, hizo una pausa y se dejó caer aún más sobre mi, yo la sostenía de la cintura sin moverme y jadeando sin resistirme.

_Oh… es muy…duro_ me dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordiendo su labio. Yo lo sabía, mi cuerpo entero era duro como el mármol, como la piedra… esto para ella era demasiado, la podía lastimar. Cuando traté de levantarla de la cintura para apartarla ella sonrió y me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados,

_podría acostumbrarme…_ dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre mí y proferir un grito de placer, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse encima mío mientras ambos gemíamos, yo sostenía su cintura ayudándola con sus movimientos. Podrían pasar mil años que yo estaría haciendo esto con mi Bella, hacerle el amor era lo más exquisito que me podía imaginar, su cuerpo sobre el mío, tan acoplados y sincronizados me volvía loco, era perfecto cómo nos complementábamos. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y desesperados, yo sentía que se acercaba un placer irrefrenable, un matiz de sensaciones me estaban inundando.

_Ed… ward!.... ohh…_ y sentí su orgasmo, que hizo que el mío llegara al mismo tiempo. Ambos gritamos nuestros nombres y nos hundimos en ese infinito placer de la carne.

Ya recostada sobre mi pecho le acaricié el cabello, mientras sentía cómo su respiración agitada se calmaba de a poco. No podía ser tan malo después de todo, hacer el amor con Bella… tocarla, besarla, yacer a su lado en su cama… yo, en su cama…. Que regalo más grande!... sin duda este era mi lugar en el mundo.

La recosté a mi lado y la envolví con la sábana para que mi cuerpo no la enfriara. Ella estaba ya casi dormida, agotada y sudada. Me quedé a su lado mirándola con nuevos ojos, una nueva Bella diferente y sin embargo la misma, más arrebatadoramente sensual, más erótica, mucho más suelta y libre. Ahora sabía que podía estar a su lado sin dañarla y eso me hacía completamente feliz.

La miré dormir durante un buen tiempo, hasta que comenzó a soñar. Dijo un par de veces mi nombre como todas las noches, pero luego se comenzó a revolver incomoda…

_Jacob…_ esa era la primera vez que decía ese nombre y quedé petrificado, la miré detenidamente aún sabiendo que no podía leer su mente. Cómo deseé hacerlo en ese momento!.

_No… Jacob… suéltame_ susurró. Algo comenzó a surgir en mi… una furia mezclada con ira, un gruñido de mi pecho pugnó por salir… ¿quién era Jacob y que hizo con Bella?...,

_Déjame…_ repetía, luego ella comenzó a quejarse en sueños, pero no volvió a nombrarlo… de todos modos yo lo iba a averiguar, lo iba a encontrar e iba a conocerme. Era su novio, pero también era su protector, su guardián y no iba a dejar que nadie la lastimara, antes de eso se las vería conmigo.

Después de esta noche ella me pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma y nadie más se acercaría a mi mujer. Era egoísta si, pero no podía concebir una vida sin ella y mucho menos una eternidad.


	14. Primer encuentro

**Nuevo capi!!! Wiiii….. espero sus reviews si?, porque me pasa con todas, esta historia tiene muchos alertas pero pocos reviews y me gustaria saber que es lo que piensan. Con respecto a algunos reviews que me llegaron preguntando por mi otro fic Cuidando tu vida, niñas PERDON!!! Pero pronto estaré subiendo nuevo capitulo, antes de este fin de semana seguro, besotes!!!!**

Capitulo 14: Primer encuentro

_ Buenos días!_ dije cuando llegué a la oficina. Mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad, no había ya lugar en él por todo el amor que sentía por mi vampiro, él era la razón por la cual mis mañanas eran cálidas, luminosas y felices. No necesitaba nada más.

_Bella… que feliz te veo!…_ me dijo Lauren cuando me vio entrar a mi oficina con una amplia sonrisa, haber despertado junto a mi Edward desnudo a mi lado era como despertar junto a mi ángel personal, aquél que me llevaba directo al cielo y me hacía volver.

Entré decidida a realizar una llamadas que tenía pendientes con unos clientes, mi vida personal se estaba interponiendo demasiado con mi vida laboral, eso por el hecho que no pasaba una hora que no me detuviera a pensar largos momentos en lo que Edward y yo hacíamos o lo que en sus dulces palabras o en cómo me tocaba… sus besos, en cómo me había echo el amor la noche anterior y como lo había hecho una hora antes de venir a la oficina… de vez en cuando me sorprendía riéndome sola mientras miraba hacia algún punto en la ventana, era mi droga y mi adicción…

El timbre del teléfono me sacó de mi nebulosa, la cual tenía nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen

_¿Si Lauren?_ contesté con cierta pizca de alegría en mi voz.

_¿Bella?... soy Ángela…_ me dijo mi amiga, su voz sonaba acongojada y fría. Me preguntaba qué era lo que le sucedía para sonar así de afligida,

_Necesito hablar contigo… sobre Jacob_ me dijo angustiada. ¿Qué sucedía ahora con él?... ¿a caso debería importarme?... no quería prestarme a esto, ese hombre en verdad no me importaba ni en lo más mínimo… si alguna vez me interesó como amigo ya no lo veía de la misma manera, simplemente quería olvidar que alguna vez lo había conocido. Nuestro primer encuentro fue agradable… pero "no todo lo que brilla es oro" me solía decir mi madre, yo era muy observadora con las personas y la otra noche me enseñó lo que en verdad era.

_Está bien Ángela_ dije con un suspiro, debía hablar con ella y tratar de aclarar las cosas, después de todo ella era mi amiga y me angustiaba oírla así, _pasaré luego por tu oficina_

Terminé de hacer unos pendientes y decidí pasar por la oficina de Ángela antes del almuerzo. Cuando entré mi amiga me recibió con el seño fruncido, tal vez de preocupación o enojo, entonces decidí primero que nada advertirle antes de que me saque algo en cara…

_Mira Ángela… yo quería que supieras que…_

_No sé que le hiciste…_ me dijo aparentemente sin escucharme mirando hacia la ventana _no aceptó volver a verme desde hace unos días, no contesta mis llamadas y no me las devuelve… anoche me lo encontré a la salida de la oficina pensando que me venía a ver a mí y ¿sabes lo que me dijo?_ se volteó hacia mí mirándome con sus ojos llorosos, yo solo negué con la cabeza pero podía intuir la respuesta, recordé lo que él me había dicho anoche claramente "no vengo a ver a Ángela… vengo a verte a ti".

_Jacob vino por ti…_ me escupió las palabras con asco y mi corazón lo aborreció aún más, ¿cómo podía lastimar a mi amiga de esa manera? _ me dijo que yo no le interesaba…_ mi respiración se agitó y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

_Le gustas tú Bella…_ me dijo mientras sus ojos vidriosos penetraban los míos, desvié mi mirada.

_Ángela… yo… estoy con Edward, estoy realmente bien con él y tú lo sabes… _

_él te buscó anoche ¿no?_ volvió a interrumpirme.

_Si… pero lo rechacé, te repito… amo a Edward con toda mi alma, lo amo…_ solté acentuando las últimas palabras. Mi amiga me miró con lágrimas en sus mejillas y un intento de sonrisa curvó sus comisuras,

_No sé que decirte Ángela… yo estoy muy feliz con Edward… yo quisiera en verdad que tú…_

_No importa Bella… supongo que gasté lagrimas por él y ni siquiera se las merecía, lamento que haya puesto su mirada en la mujer equivocada._ Se levantó del escritorio con determinación, _gracias, por ser sincera conmigo _ me dijo en el momento que yo rodeaba su escritorio para abrazarla fuertemente, lo que para mi alivio me correspondió.

En cierto modo la charla con mi amiga aclaró algunas cosas, no valía la pena que un hombre, y menos de esas características, nos arruinara nuestros años de amistad. Ella era mi mejor amiga, y a falta de mis padres cuando más los necesite ella siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Luego del almuerzo me tomé una horas libre para ir a la aseguradora, al fin esa mañana me habían llamado para avisarme que habían resuelto el tema del seguro de mi auto. Edward me acompañó por supuesto, al tener un experto en autos a mi lado me hacía sentir más segura y menos ignorante en lo que se refiere a ese tema, de paso lo tenía a mi lado para "aprovecharme" de él cuando yo quisiera, me había dicho a la mañana que esa noche se iba a ir de caza con Emmett y Jassper así que yo me iba a quedar sola en casa… otra vez.

La compañía aseguradora cubriría la reposición de mi automóvil por lo que debía averiguar precios capaces de cubrir el valor que la cláusula imponía. Me dieron varias direcciones de posibles vendedores, para el asesoramiento, en realidad se las dieron a Edward, el entendido en esta rama. Él había disipado dudas, había preguntado y se había cerciorado detalladamente que la cláusula este en orden. Yo solo me limitaba a sentir, sonreír o firmar algo cuando Edward me lo indicaba.

_ Bien… iremos ahora a la primera concesionaria, _ me dijo mi novio una vez en el Volvo _ aunque insisto en que deberías seguir usando el Volvo… él se acostumbró a ti y tú a él_ me dijo con una sonrisa, yo reía ante su afirmación.

_¿yo con el Volvo?...¿a caso no te da miedo?..._ reí

_mmm… confío en tu sentido de coordinación, de hecho lo hice hasta ahora y no me haz fallado, a demás tú te ves mucho mejor conduciéndolo… te ves muy sensual._ me dijo con picardía, yo reí ante su lógica.

Mientras íbamos llegando reconocí el lugar, era la concesionaria que había visitado con Ángela hace unas semanas atrás. Me quedé paralizada cuando Edward estacionó allí.

_Vamos señorita…_ me dijo tendiéndome una mano, ni me había percatado que había salido del auto y había abierto ya la puerta del acompañante. Salí del Volvo un poco aturdida y de la mano nos dirigimos hacia la entrada. Esto era lo que precisamente quería evitar, el encuentro entre mi novio y Jacob después que este último hubiera hablado mal de mi novio sin razón.

Entramos en el gran estacionamiento donde se encontraban prolijamente aparcados los autos de segunda mano en venta. Detuve a Edward y le indiqué que antes miráramos esos, primero solo quería retrasar el encuentro si es que lo iba a haber y segundo mi presupuesto y el que me indicaba la cláusula estaban a la altura de los valores de esos autos.

_No Bella…_ me detuvo mi novio _ no quiero que andes con uno de segunda mano… no son de fiar _ me dijo jalándome dentro del salón donde estaban los nuevos.

_Pero Edward… estos exceden los valores que la cláusula indica_ me quejé

_No importa, tú solo elige y yo pagaré la diferencia amor _ me dijo mientras sus ojos hipnóticos me dejaban muda clavada en el lugar y sin defensas. _Mira este… es un Porsche 911, convertible y todo… el color hace juego con tus ojos _ me señaló obligándome a sacarle a regañadientes la mirada de encima.

Estábamos frente a un refinado auto que parecía sacado de alguna película de James Bond, era mediano y elegante de color azul petróleo… y se podría decir que si… ideal para mi, compacto y fácil de maniobrar. Estaba entretenida mirando a través de la ventanilla de la mano de mi novio que igual curioseaba cuando varias cosas sucedieron. Edward se envaró poniéndose rígido y apretando mi mano, alguien detrás de nosotros dijo mi nombre con un dejo de sorpresa en su voz, la cual reconocí haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara de inmediato… ¿qué hacía él aquí?... ah claro, trabajaba aquí. Sin embargo no me puse así por él… mi corazón reaccionó así al darme cuenta de la reacción de Edward, el cual permaneció rígido a mi lado.

_¿Qué te trae por aquí Bella?_ me dijo Jacob con una nota de burla en su voz, me di vuelta a verlo al mismo tiempo que Edward emitía un sordo gruñido en su pecho. Volteó con los labios fruncidos y apretó su agarre en mi mano, mientras que cerraba en un puño la otra.

_Vinimos para pedir presupuestos de los autos…_ afirmé tratando de parecer tranquila _Edward… él es Jacob, Jacob él es mi novio…_ no podía ser más clara la presentación. Jacob tendió su mano mirando a mi novio con los labios apretados y la mirada calculadora, pero Edward no le correspondió el gesto, solo se limitó a asentir. Jacob con una sonrisa de suficiencia bajó la mano y se dirigió a mí…

_¿Quieres que te asesore Bells?_ me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, ¿quién se creía para nombrarme con tanta confianza?, solo Ángela me llamaba así algunas veces. Tragué saliva y miré a Edward que lo miraba con un destello de odio en sus ojos, no era bueno permanecer allí.

_ No gracias… otro día tal vez_ le dije tirando de la mano de mi novio para irnos, pero al parecer él se había quedado petrificado allí.

_¿ya te vas?_ me dijo Jacob frunciendo el entrecejo _ no vuelvas a privarme de tu presencia Bells_ pidió con tono provocador, _anoche te fuiste muy rápido…_ descarado, miserable…idiota!... sin vergüenza!!... de todos los insultos que pensé en ese instante no pude articular ninguno. Sin embargo vi que Edward se inclinó hacia él de una manera en que solo nosotros tres escucháramos y dijo bruscamente:

_Mantente lejos de ella ¿oíste?... es mía y cualquier cosa que le suceda o tú intentes con ella será motivo suficiente para buscarte y hacer que de verdad lo lamentes…_ sus miradas se cruzaban de manera peligrosa ambos con el seño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa,

_Si estuvieras seguro de ella ni siquiera lo pedirías_ dijo Jacob con una sonrisa de suficiencia sin siquiera inmutarse con la cercanía de Edward, yo quedé helada ante sus palabras y con mi boca abierta de la sorpresa. Un instante después mi novio me sostenía con una mano mi cintura guiándome fuera del lugar.

Edward estaba realmente enojado… cerró con brusquedad la puerta del auto y condujo a casa sin decir una palabra y excediendo seriamente los límites de velocidad… sus manos en todo momento se cerraban con fuerza en el volante y bufaba intranquilo, yo sentí miedo… por primera vez sentí miedo de él


	15. Ángeles, vampiros ¿qué más?

_**Nuevo capi!!!! REVIEWS por favor!! Besotes….**_

Capitulo 15: Ángeles, vampiros…¿qué más?

_ ¡Alice!_ gritó Edward envarado cuando bajó del auto. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y me sacó entre sus brazos,

_¡Edward!... yo puedo caminar sola!_ le dije pero sin darme cuenta que en un segundo ya me había sentado en el sofá de la sala de su casa con su familia alrededor. Miré aturdida y todos nos miraban de la misma manera a nosotros, confundidos y con expectativa… yo fruncí en entrecejo y miré a Edward. Éste caminaba por la sala yendo y viniendo murmurando algo que no pude comprender, con la cabeza gacha y su mano revolviendo su cabello… parecía furioso. Miré a Alice pidiendo una explicación pero ésta miraba a Edward sorprendida y con los ojos como platos… parecía que estaba escuchándolo murmurar, lo miré de nuevo y él me dirigió una mirada cautelosa deteniéndose al fin.

_¿Cuando fue eso?..._ preguntó Carlisle seriamente.

_Anoche _ respondió Edward aún mirándome inexpresivamente, yo no lograba comprender nada pero al menos sabía el tema en cuestión.

_¿Cómo estas seguro?... yo no he visto nada…_ dijo Alice poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

_Lo sé… créeme que lo vi Alice, hasta su olor, un poco débil aún, lo evidencia…_ dijo Edward esta vez mirándola.

_ No va a atacar si aún no entra en fase… tal vez ni siquiera él lo sepa aún…_ dijo Jassper en tono calmado. Yo miraba a los Cullen que parecían entender algo que a mí se me había escapado.

_Pero lo hará Jass… tarde o temprano._ Edward se había calmado volviendo a mirarme fijamente, como si pudiera verme a través de ella.

_Edward… explícame…_ le dije al fin suplicante. Todos quedaron en silencio esperando por lo que Edward tenía que decir. Él se aproximo a mí y se arrodilló tocando mis rodillas con sus frías manos,

_Bella… debes saber algo._ me dijo de manera cautelosa, yo asentí porque ya estaba perdida una vez más en sus ojos dorados.

_Alguna vez cuando me conociste creíste en ángeles…_ yo asentí automáticamente _y luego pudiste creer en mi como un vampiro…_ asentí de nuevo siguiendo cada una de sus palabras, _ bien… hay mucho más_ me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

_¿Cómo que?... dime de una vez_ le dije rayando la exasperación, me estaba tratando como si al oír cualquier noticia mi corazón pudiera colapsar, eso era ridículo a pesar que sí… mi corazón latía frenéticamente.

_ Bella…¿conoces la reserva de los indios Quilotes... en La Push?_

_Si… recuerdo que mi padre iba a pasear por allí cuando joven, yo era muy chica… ¿qué pasa con ellos?_ dije con curiosidad.

_ Bella…_ esta vez me hablaba Carlisle_ ellos tienen sus leyendas, que al parecer responden a una pura realidad, los Quilotes son tribus muy ancestrales… tienen historia como nosotros… mira, hace casi 70 años estuvimos aquí viviendo un tiempo, nos movíamos con libertad por estas tierras… hasta que la tribu comenzó a defender sus intereses al descubrir vampiros en su territorio. _yo escuchaba fascinada el relato de Carlisle sin darme cuenta que Edward ya se encontraba sentado a mi lado con mi mano entre las suyas.

_Jacob Black… forma parte de esas historias Bella._ terminó diciendo Carlisle.

_Bueno… hasta donde yo sé, él pertenece a la Reserva Quilote… pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con ustedes?, ustedes parecen saber más de lo que yo creo…_ dije casi exigiendo que me contaran.

_Bella… en la antigüedad, cuando nosotros andábamos por estas tierras… los lobos, o mejor dicho los licántropos eran los que cuidaban a su tribu de los vampiros…._ dijo Carlisle.

_Mmmm… ¿hombres lobos?_ dije recordando los nombres de algunos seres mitológicos que había estudiado en la universidad.

_ Si Bella… Jacob Black es un licántropo…_ soltó de repente Edward, _ tal vez él aún no lo sepa… pero hoy cuando lo vi en la concesionaria reconocí su olor y sus pensamientos de inmediato… él me reconoció a mi, en realidad no él mismo… sino su animal, de alguna manera sabe lo que soy y pronto sabrá lo que es él_

_Ok… pero… _ luego de callar pensé en lo que dijo Carlisle…_ ¿dicen que los licántropos son enemigos de los vampiros?_ dije casi en un gemido, de repente comprendí todo… ellos estaban en peligro.

_Si… somos enemigos naturales. Pero debes saber que no es un peligro para nosotros, somos 7… sabemos defendernos…_ replicó Jassper casi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Bella… lo importante aquí es que vi sus pensamientos… vi como piensa él de ti…vi lo que quiere hacerte! _dijo exasperado Edward con una expresión de ira en su rostro y su mandíbula tensa. _No quiero que se acerque nunca más a ti Bella… lo quiero lejos ¿me oíste?_

Yo asentí sin decir nada, igualmente era lo mismo que yo quería, a ese hombre fuera de mi vista… y mucho más después de saber esto.

_No te preocupes Edward no me acercaré a él… ni dejaré que se me acerque_ dije con seguridad.

_Bella… deberás quedarte con nosotros por algunos días_ dijo Alice, _al menos hasta saber un poco más de él, y ver qué tan peligroso es…_

_Alice… el trabajo._ me quejé, qué mas daría yo por quedarme con Edward en su casa, pero tenía responsabilidades.

_ No te estoy pidiendo que faltes, solo te estoy pidiendo que te quedes con nosotros porque aquí puedes estar más segura… a demás alguien siempre te acompañará_ dijo mi amiga mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia mí con una sonrisa, _ a demás estaremos contentos de tenerte en casa…_ dijo levantando una mano para que yo la tome. Eché un vistazo a Edward que estaba a mi lado mirándome fijamente como esperando mi respuesta, me regaló una de sus medias sonrisas y eso fue suficiente incentivo para mirar a Alice y tomar su mano. Ella tiró de mí sin esfuerzo obligándo a pararme y luego vi un borrón a mi lado y sentí una brisa, esto me mareó y cuando me había dado cuenta ya estaba en la habitación de Edward,

_Alice!... cuando hagas eso avísame por favor.._dije sosteniendo mi cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

_Bien… te quedaras aquí… hablaré con Esme para que vallamos por tus cosas._ me dijo seriamente, pero no pude dejar de notar una sonrisa en la comisuras de sus labios. Sabía que era imposible replicarle algo a Alice así que simplemente asentí y me senté sobre el sofá de cuero negro de mi novio. Ella se fue y al quedé sola noté que me dolía mucho la cabeza, así que me recosté en el sofá y cerré mis ojos. No me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida pero si me percaté de unos suaves y fríos dedos acariciando mi mejilla. Abrí lentamente mis ojos adaptándolos a la oscuridad y vi una vez más a mi ángel… el mismo que me había salvado en el puente y el mismo que ahora me protegía de seres sobrenaturales… qué ironía. La criatura que ansió una vez matarme para beber mi sangre ahora era mi protector, mi guardián… mi ángel.

_Alice y Esme trajeron tus cosas…_ me dijo en un susurro. _Tal vez quieras cambiarte para estar más cómoda…_ sus ojos viajaron hasta donde se encontraban las nacientes de mi pecho que mi camisa dejaba ver. Mi respiración se agitó y sentí un rubor subir por mis mejillas. A pesar de haber estado con él íntimamente tan solo la noche anterior, surgió el deseo en mí de otra vez sentirlo dentro… él era mi dulce droga que deseaba probar otra vez.

_Bella… _ susurró suavemente de la manera que me hacía delirar…_ hoy ha sido un día difícil._ me dijo al tiempo que uno de sus dedos recorría la vena de mi cuello. Si!... ¿cómo no? no era el día indicado pero él si podía excitarme ¿no?

_Entonces deja de hacer eso…_ contesté en un hilo de voz.

_¿Hacer que?..._ respondió con tono inocente. No sé cómo pude contenerme de alzar mi cabeza y plantarle un beso en los labios, estaba conciente que su familia estaba abajo o en algún lugar de la casa…y también era conciente de cuánto lo deseaba y que no iba a conformarme con solo un beso, iba a querer más… siempre más.

_Deja de acariciarme… tu familia está abajo y tú sabes, voy a querer más que un beso._ le dije tratando de sonar seductora, lo cual creo que funcionó, porque con una de sus manos ladeó mi rostro para que quedara frente a él que estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto al sofá, con sus labios entreabiertos acaricio mi mejilla rozando la comisura de mis labios y bajando por mi mandíbula. Su frío aliento me erizó la piel y su respiración jadeante me excitó aún más. Su mano que sostenía mi mejilla comenzó a bajar por mi cuello y luego por mi pecho, con sus dedos acarició toda la zona haciendo endurecer mis pezones, entonces su boca entreabierta se rozó con la mía… podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi lengua mientras ambos jadeábamos. Sus manos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a mi estómago que acarició por sobre la tela sacándola de dentro de mi falda, entonces su fría mano descansó sobre mi vientre desnudo solo un momento para luego comenzar a bajar más allá por encima de la tela de mi falda.

_Bella… me vuelves loco amor…_ susurró sobre mi boca _ te quiero solo para mí, nadie más te tocará más que yo ¿entiendes?_ su voz era una suplica más que una orden.

_Si Edward… soy solo tuya… te pertenezco_ dije sintiéndome satisfecha por ser el fruto de su obsesión, me gustaba la manera que el se adueñaba de mi… me gustaba que fuera posesivo conmigo, de todas maneras no deseaba pertenecer a nadie más… solo a él. Jadeé en el momento en que su mano se coló por mi falda tocando mi entrepierna, entonces me besó y con sus dedos en mi ropa interior tiró para sacármela… su lengua capturaba la mía de manera exquisita, era un beso apasionado y desesperado al mismo tiempo. Me sobresalté cuando uno de sus dedos se adentró en mi centro haciéndome soltar un grito que se ahogó en su boca, mientras que su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris… podía sentir que en cualquier momento iba a estallar por ese hermoso ángel que me regalaba ese sin fin de sensaciones.

_Eres mía Bella…_ me decía esta vez con la voz entrecortada y ronca sobre mi boca, mientras sentía que adentraban dos dedos de un solo golpe en mi interior.

_Ahh! … Si mi amor… haz lo que quieras conmigo…_ gemía en su boca sin poder soportar mis pequeños gritos de placer. Queriendo más de él llevé una de mis manos a la suya que muy buen trabajo hacía en mi sexo y la apreté contra mí, arqueé mi espalda sin dejar de besar lo que fuera que alcanzara de él, su cuello, su mandíbula… su dulce boca.

Sentí que mis paredes se estrechaban preparándose para recibir el placer y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, gemir sobre su piel hizo que se aceleraran sus movimientos… era estimulante oír en el silencio de la habitación el choque de su mano contra mi sexo mojado… entonces ahogué mi grito en su cuello estremeciéndome mientras creía perder la conciencia ante tan fantástico orgasmo, reaccioné cuando Edward me besó dulcemente en los labios, se separó y abrí mis ojos justo para verlo separa sus dedos de mi sexo y llevárselos a su boca para saborearlos.

_Mmm… eres deliciosa._ dijo lamiendo sus dedos mientras sus ojos llenos de lujuria miraban los míos.

Esa noche no importó nada, había recibido más información de lo que podía soportar…encontrándome con más leyendas y mitos que resultaban reales, al parecer y por lo que había entendido un hombre lobo no se conformaba con un "NO" de mi parte, me había "capturado" literalmente una familia de vampiros para cuidar de mí y Edward estaba intentando volverme loca. ¿Por qué debía sacrificarse así por mi?... ¿por qué no se permitía disfrutar como lo hacía yo?... ¿todavía seguía con la manía de temer romperme?, solo me daba placer a mí mientras él caballerosamente se quedaba con las ganas.

No… esta noche no. Yo me creía capaz de darle el mismo placer que él me daba a mí… no soy delicada y mucho menos rompible y mi objetivo esa noche era demostrárselo a como dé lugar. El placer, la cama y el amor es entre dos… él y yo éramos mucho más que eso… éramos uno, si debía tocar las estrellas otra vez esta noche… él las tocaría conmigo.


	16. Viviendo con los Cullen

Capitulo 16: Viviendo con los Cullen

_Si pudiera saber lo que piensas…_ me dijo mi novio mirándome a los ojos después de darme el placer más exquisito esa noche. No podía entender su autocontrol, no solo para no morderme y beber mi sangre, sino también para no hacerme el amor. Me sentí feliz al pensar que el motivo de preocupación constante por mí no podía deberse a otra cosa que no fuera amor…, no era que el no me deseara, él realmente me amaba y quería tanto mi bienestar que negaba sus propios deseos… no debía anteponer mis propias inseguridades a eso, no debía dejar que mis miedos se interpongan en esta relación… Edward no era de esos hombres, de hecho era mucho más que eso… era mi perfecto vampiro.

Si bien ya habíamos hecho el amor antes, fue totalmente controlado y calculado por su parte, al cuidado de no dañarme… pero yo deseaba tanto hacerle sentir el mismo sin fin de placer que el me regalaba a mí que me lo había propuesto como objetivo personal,… satisfacer a mi novio sexualmente.

_¿Tu familia está abajo?..._ le dije avergonzada. Sabía que ellos no dirían nada, pero no iba a poder mirarlos a los ojos cuando los viera de nuevo… no después de lo que había pasado esa noche.

_Están regresando… fueron a acompañar a Esme a renovar una propiedad que tenemos cerca…_ dijo para mi alivio.

_ Edward… yo… tengo algo que decirte…_ dije rogando que él me entendiera y adoptara una actitud predispuesta. _ te deseo amor… tanto que…, quiero que ambos disfrutemos cuando hagamos esto,_ le dije tocando su pecho desnudo en mi intento de sacar su camisa.

_Lo se amor, solo ten paciencia Bella… tú sabes cuanto te deseo, _ pero de pronto su sonrisa torcida me deslumbró_ No espera…no lo sabes… te deseo más de lo que puedas imaginar._ dijo mientras sus dedos bajaban suavemente por mi cuello _ estoy preparando una sorpresa para ti, algo que espero te guste y aceptes._ su mirada estaba llena de ansiedad.

_Edward… no quiero sorpresas, no estoy esperando que me des nada… soy yo la que te quiere dar algo…_ no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras mis manos desprendían uno a uno los botones de su camisa _ ya basta de complacerme, es mi turno de complacerte yo a ti.

_Mmmm aceptaré gustoso tus atenciones mi amor _ su mano bajó aún mas hasta mis pechos, acariciándolos suavemente_ …pero sé paciente, mi sorpresa incluye eso también…_ una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzó por su cara mientras tomaba mi mano en su pecho y besó cada uno de mis dedos. No pude evitar sentirme frustrada, pero al menos sabía que Edward me complacería a como de lugar… ya que yo se lo estaba pidiendo, admito que había encontrado de mucha utilidad esa nueva arma, él haría lo que yo le pidiera.

Esa noche Ángela me llamó preocupada, no había ido a la oficina después del almuerzo y se había preocupado por mí. Le conté la verdad de lo que había sucedido a medias, en realidad le mentí descaradamente a mi mejor amiga. No tenía otra opción, ella no podía saber sobre hombres lobos, vampiros y leyendas que al final eran realidad. Tampoco fue mucho esfuerzo convencerla de que estaba pasando el fin de semana con la familia de Edward y que tal vez y por refacciones en mi departamento me quedaría un tiempo más en su casa.

_Ah!! Amiga!… quien pudiera tener unos suegros que sean así de gentiles… es decir, invitarte a su casa…_ sonaba tan contenta por mí como lo hubiese estado yo sino supiera el motivo de mi estadía allí.

_Si… son muy gentiles, ya te los presentaré un día. _ sonreí estando totalmente de acuerdo con mi amiga. _Espero que no te moleste, últimamente he estado alejada de ti… pero bueno… creo que sabes el motivo_ dije riendo mientras tomaba un bocado de omelet de huevos, setas y queso que Edward me había preparado solo para mí. Era increíble cómo cocinaba!... en verdad, para ser un vampiro que no había probado bocado en casi cien años la cocina se le daba bastante bien, digo… no lograba encontrar algo que no se le diera excelente.

_Si hermosa… ¡Tu novio!_ reía también mi amiga. _ Te felicito, esos son hombre… al menos a alguna de las dos se le tenía que dar ¿no?_ su risa era encantadora y sincera. Aparentemente ya se sentía bastante mejor del desplante de Jacob, agradecí internamente que ella no se obsesionara con ese hombre, no lo quería cerca de ella tampoco… si era un peligro para mí también lo sería para cualquier mujer.

Me despedí de Ángela deseándole un buen fin de semana y prometiéndole que pronto la iría a ver. Realmente extrañaba mis charlas con ella, las salidas de compras y los almuerzos a su lado, las salidas a las discotecas y todo lo que hacíamos desde la preparatoria cuando nos habíamos hecho tan amigas.

A la mañana siguiente, feliz de haber dormido con mi novio a mi lado, me desperté con mucho optimismo. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sería su sorpresa y eso despertaba mi curiosidad de tal manera que me atreví a jugar con él en su sofá improvisado como cama, provocándolo muy sensualmente para luego exigirle me dijera su sorpresa amenazándolo de no seguir con mis jueguitos si no lo hacía. Lo besaba muy pasionalmente bajando mis manos por su pecho hasta su vientre provocando su excitación, masajeaba su erección por encima del pantalón muy provocativamente, alejando al mismo tiempo sus manos avariciosas de mi cuerpo cuando quería tocarme. Cuando ya estaba totalmente excitado me alejaba para darme vuelta simulando tener sueño. Me reía al escuchar su gruñido como protesta… lo dejaba pasar y luego comenzaba con mi jueguito de nuevo, esto me daba la esperanza de que al final del día este tan excitado que se entregara de una vez a mí.

Alice y Esme me había traído casi mi guardarropa entero y algunas otras cosas más…

_Me tomé la libertad de comprar unas cuantas cosas que pensé que te harían falta Bella…_ me dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña hermana de Edward.

_Alice… ¿crees que esto me podía hacer falta?_ repliqué extendiendo con mis manos un camisolín diminuto de encaje blanco que parecía haber sido diseñado por alguien que parecía no entender la idea de discreción.

_Obvio Bella!..._ me dijo con cara de "si tonta" _mi hermanito al menos sabrá apreciarlo, ya verás… luego me lo agradecerás._ me guiñó un ojo sonriendo y siguió ordenado mi ropa en el closet de Edward.

_ ¿Eso responde a una de tus visiones Alice?_ dije casualmente.

_Mmmm digamos que… como todo vampiro, tengo un sentido del oído muy bien desarrollado, y el proyecto de mi madre no está muy lejos…_ su mirada era juguetona y entonces me percaté de lo que estaba hablando…_ descuida amiga!... no sabes lo que es vivir con Rosalie y Emmett…_ rodó los ojos riendo y yo no sabía donde esconder mi sonrosada cara de la vergüenza.

_Lo siento Alice…yo…_

_Hey!... no lo sientas, estoy muy contenta de que se amen. _ dijo mientras se me acercaba y me envolvía fuerte entre sus pequeños brazos, _No sabes Bella… lo solo que estaba Edward hasta cuando tú llegaste, fue como una brisa refrescante que llegaras a nuestras vidas amiga, ahora conocemos al verdadero Edward y gracias a ti!_

_Lo amo Alice…_ le dije sonriendo enamorada.

_Lo sé… y créeme cuando te digo que él está loco por ti…_ me dijo pensativa_ es decir ¿quién otro haría todo lo que él hace por ti?, ¡Prestarte el Volvo!!...no te das una idea de la cantidad de veces que se lo he pedido y jamás me lo prestó…_ dijo moviendo su cabeza y cruzando los brazos _y ni hablar del día que te salvó del accidente, nunca reaccionó de esa manera por nadie… ¿y escabullirse todos los días en tu casa solo para verte dormir?...solo para…_ no sabía si había oído bien y la miré curiosa…

_oh-oh _ dijo Alice enseguida cuando vio mi expresión.

_¿Qué dijiste Alice?..._ le dije cuando procesé sus palabras de nuevo, ¿iba a mi casa a verme dormir?...¿ mi ángel me visitaba sin que yo me diese cuenta?

_Oh …supongo que Edward nunca te dijo ¿verdad?_ su cara no tenía descripción _ lo siento, mi hermano me matará… no le digas que te dije Bella_ tenía una cara de perrito asustado, me comencé a reír luego de comprender el hecho de que a mi novio le importaba lo suficiente como para ir a verme en las noches solo para verme dormir.

_No Alice, no le diré…_ le dije sonriente _ esperaré que él me lo diga, pero tal vez tu hermanito lector de mentes lo sabrá antes de ti que de mí. _ le dije riendo y golpeándome la sien con un dedo.

_Oh, no te preocupes por eso… he aprendido a bloquear mi mete de ciertas cosas cuando estoy cerca de él. Me tomó años pero lo hago…_ dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

Luego de terminar de ordenar mi ropa, la cual no hubiese sido mucha si Alice no se hubiese preocupado en pasar a comprar unas cuantas toneladas más, y cuando digo toneladas es literalmente eso lo que estoy diciendo porque el closet de Edward apenas alcanzó para la ropa de ambos. Bajamos a ver al resto de la familia en el salón, me sorprendió ver que Edward no se encontraba con ellos aún, en realidad había salido muy temprano diciendo que debía ir con Esme a hacer unas cosas así que supuse que se encontraba todavía con ella cuando tampoco la encontré en la casa.

_Déjame prepararte algo para cenar Bella… tal vez tenga la buena mano de Edward para cocinar pero trataré de hacer un intento…_ me dijo dando saltitos hacia la cocina. Yo solo le sonreí y asentí, estaba aprendiendo que decirle "No" a la pequeña de las Cullen era inútil. Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados en el sofá de frente a un gran plasma mirando lo que parecía ser un partido de fútbol americano,

_Cuñada!... acompáñanos, _me dijo Emmett golpeando un sitio vacío en el sofá al lado de Rosalie, _tal vez te agraden los deportes rudos… aunque no creo que éste sea tan rudo como lo que hacen tú y mi hermanito…_ me dijo sonriendo mientras Rosalie le pegaba un codazo en las costillas y yo sentía que mis mejillas se teñían de un rojo carmín.

_¿Qué?!... no puedes negar que los escuchamos anoche mientras volvíamos a casa de arreglar la casa de…_ otro codazo de Rosalie acompañado de un "cállate idiota" me hicieron soltar una risita algo avergonzada,

_Lo siento, iré a ayudar a Alice a la cocina…_ dije comenzando a caminar pero la hermosa voz de Rosalie me detuvo,

_Lo siento Bella… a veces este idiota no tiene mucho tacto con ciertas cosas._ me dijo con una sonrisa tímida señalandolo con la cabeza. Yo asentí contenta por al menos saber que ella me dirigía la palabra,

_No hay problema Rosalie, al menos me hace reír…_ le dije sonriente.

_¿Ves bebé?... al menos ella lo encuentra gracioso…_ dijo Emmett alzando los hombros mientras miraba a Rosalie, ella rodaba los ojos.

Alice estaba en la cocina revolviendo algo en un recipiente mientras tarareaba, decidí ayudarla pero me prohibió hacerlo ya que al parecer quería darme una sorpresa, cuando me senté en una de las sillas del desayunador de la cocina sentí que unos fríos brazos me rodeaban la cintura y unos suaves y fríos labios besaban mi cuello…

_Hola hermosa… te extrañé…_ me susurró Edward a mi oído. Era embriagador sentir su aliento en mi oído y su aroma dulce penetraba todos mis sentidos. Me di vuelta en mi silla y lo abracé, él tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos y me regaló un tierno beso en los labios.

_Tengo lista tu sorpresa…_ me dijo en un susurro. _come algo y te la daré…_ luego sus labios se unieron a los míos una vez más.

Entonces al abrir los ojos vi a toda su familia ahí reunida observándonos con sonrisas en sus rostros, Alice daba pequeños saltitos y Emmett sonreía moviendo las cejas sugestivamente… hasta Carlisle que abrazaba a Esme nos daba una mirada tierna y fraternal. Al parecer la sorpresa no solo iba a ser de él, sino que su familia también estaba implicada en esto… en verdad se podía decir que estaba en casa… realmente estaba en ella, había encontrado mi hogar.


	17. Solo para tí

Capitulo 17: Solo para ti…

Edward POV

Bella acabó su cena en el preciso instante en que mi familia aparecía una vez más en la cocina, bajó de su silla para tomar su plato con intenciones de llevarlo al fregadero pero la detuve tomándola de la cintura, cuando me miré frunciendo el seño le sí una sonrisa, de esas que sabía que le sacaba la respiración,

_Mi Bella…¿Dónde te crees que vas?, deja eso y ven conmigo…_ tiré de su mano para dejarla de frente a mi familia, Esme se adelantó para tomarle ambas manos, "Ella necesita saber lo que sentimos por ella y lo importante que es" me dijo en mi mente, yo asentí en silencio y mantuve mi brazo alrededor de su cintura,

_Bella querida, primero que nada quiero decirte Gracias… por muchas cosas…_ comenzó a decir mi madre con sus ojos llenos de emoción, Bella se tensó a mi lado y yo apreté aún más su cintura, esto no solo era importante para mi familia… Bella estaba entrando de manera oficial en ella y eso me hacía feliz a mi también, _ te agradezco por haber entrado en la vida de mi hijo y por hacerlo tan feliz… por hacer que su sonrisa brille más que nunca y por calentar su corazón… mi querida Bella, eres ya una parte vital de esta familia… por eso te pido que aceptes no solo formar parte de ella, sino también que aceptes lo que nosotros con mucho amor te podemos obsequiar…_

Mi madre le estaba pidiendo sutilmente a Bella que no se altere por la sorpresa que le teníamos preparada, Bella captó el pedido de Esme agachando su cabeza, su respiración se tornó entrecortada y yo miré a mi madre que aún sostenía las manos de mi Bella, "tranquilo Edward… solo le estoy dando la bienvenida a la familia" decía mentalmente Esme al momento en que Bella levantaba la cabeza y respondía,

_Gracias Esme… yo, te agradezco por sus palabras… debes saber que amo a Edward más que a nada en el mundo y los amo a ustedes con todo mi corazón…_ Bella tomó mi mano que se situaba en su cintura y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, me miró por unos instantes antes de volear para quedar de frente a nuestra familia otra vez… _ desde que perdí a mis padres también perdí la esperanza de sentirme en familia otra vez, nunca tuve una verdadera… y luego de conocerlos puedo decir que me siento parte de ustedes, porque Edward y yo somos como una misma persona… somos uno y lo amo también por dejarme formar parte de este hogar._ Bella soltó mi mano para dirigirse hasta Esme, la miró una vez más a los ojos y sonrió, sus ojos se veían vidriosos y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla _ déjame ser tu hija Esme… quiero formar parte de tu familia…_ le dijo a mi madre que si hubiese podido llorar lo hubiese hecho con gusto y se lanzó a sus brazos aforrándose fuertemente, a continuación Alice que daba saltitos de emoción también se unió al abrazo…"gracias por darme una nueva hermanita Edward!" su voz mental me hizo sonreír,

_Woow!... ¡marche nueva hermanita para los Cullen!_ gritó Emmett levantando los brazos aplaudiendo sonoramente, no pude evitar reír ante la alegría de mi familia, Jassper y Rosalie miraban la escena con sonrisas en sus caras y Carlisle acariciaba la espalda de mi madre mientras ella soltaba a Bella… ella se volteó para mirarme y no pude evitar correr a su lado a limpiar las lagrimas que bañaban sus mejillas,

_Lloro de felicidad… esos es todo…_ dijo mi Bella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Yo solo pude sonreírle, acuné sus mejillas con mis manos y la acerqué a mí para besarla… era deliciosa, su saliva mezclada con el gusto de sus lágrimas, era exquisita… nuestras lenguas ansiosas y desesperadas tendieron una batalla dentro de nuestras bocas y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos sonriendo.

_Bella espera unos minutos más… ya lo tendrás para ti solita cuando estén… auch!!_ Emmett arrugó su cara de dolor cuando Rose le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo, yo lo fulminé con la mirada… "Perdón, casi se me escapa hermanito… mejor cierro el pico", reí por lo bajo y me percaté que Bella no se había dado cuenta del comentario de Emmett. La cocina de mi madre era un ir y venir de mis hermanos abrazando a mi Bella, mi madre y padre abrazándome a mí felicitándome por la maravillosa mujer que había permitido dejar entrar a mi vida, cuando todo el mundo se quedó quieto Bella vino a mi y me tomo de la mano, su rostro irradiaba felicidad y cansancio al mismo tiempo… era hora que descansara,

_Bella… despídete te llevaré a tu casa…_ le dije con una sonrisa, Alice daba saltitos tras ella,

_¡Déjame acompañarlos por favor Edward!... prometo no molestar…_ la miré incrédulo, este era un momento de Balla y mío y mi hermanita indiscreta se quería inmiscuir.

_Solo si no molestas…_ le dije a una Alice sonriente mientras Bella abría su boca sorprendida de lo que le había dicho a mi hermana. Me dio una palmada juguetona en mi brazo para luego dirigirse a Alice,

_No le hagas caso, vienes con nosotros…_

Tomé la mano de mi novia y con mi familia atrás nuestro nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, Alice me guiñó un ojo haciéndome saber que es lo que quería hacer…"Va a ser más divertido y una verdadera sorpresa"… me dijo su voz mental mientras me mostraba la mascada que sostenía en su mano, asentí sonriendo y Alice se apresuró por detrás de Bella para colocárselo, yo agarré ambas manos de mi novia entre mis manos para que no protestara y Alice tapó sus ojos. Bella ahogó un grito cuando taparon sus ojos pero yo me acerqué a su oído,

_Está todo bien amor… yo te guiaré_ ella en respuesta se aferró más a mi sin soltarme las manos, la guié hacia fuera y la ayudé a entrar al Volvo, rápidamente entré en mi lugar mientras Alice se sentaba en el asiento trasero,

_No sé que es esto, pero me asusta tener a una Alice feliz detrás de mí…_ dijo mi Bella sonriendo suavemente.

_Yo solo quiero ver tu reacción, luego volveré… los responsables de todo esto son Esme y Edward principalmente, aunque mis hermanos y yo también participamos…_ la voz de mi hermanita destilaba alegría y entusiasmo. _Créeme Bella te va a encantar._

Conduje hacia la carretera, orillando la costa del río que surcaba las tierras de mi padre, nos adentramos por el bosque siguiendo una huella que solo nosotros conocíamos y que nuestros autos habían surcado en la tierra desde hacía muchos años. Era un camino tranquilo sin muchas vueltas y fácil de seguir, aunque de noche era algo difícil de divisar…

_Hay que iluminarlo…_ le dije a una entusiasta Alice… "No te preocupes, yo me encargaré". Doblé en la ultima curva antes de llegar a la sorpresa de Bella… un enorme claro se extendía ante nosotros y en el medio de él y frente a un hermoso lago que el río de Forks formaba, la casa de mi Bella se alzaba tan hermosa y fuerte como ella.

Era una antigua propiedad de los Cullen, una hermosa casa de estilo moderno que contaba con dos pisos, unas cuantas habitaciones y un hermoso jardín… era ideal para ella, sencilla y hermosa en toda su extensión. Estacioné unos metros antes de llegar a la entrada y bajé para ayudar a salir a Bella… ella estaba nerviosa, sentía su corazón sacudirse de manera irregular y su respiración entrecortada, inclinaba su cabeza hacia el lago, tal vez sintiendo su olor o escuchando las apacibles aguas. Tomé fuertemente una de sus manos mientras Alice se situaba tras ella para correr la mascada en cuanto yo se lo dijera, la casa estaba tenuemente iluminada por uno pequeños faroles en el patio delantero y trasero y la luz del hall de entrada. La luna hacía lo propio iluminándonos sutilmente,

_Bella… tu sorpresa está frente a ti, pero ante que la descubras quiero decirte… que Te amo… más de lo que puedas imaginar, no puedo concebir una existencia sin ti, no pudo pretender nada más… porque todo lo que quiero está aquí…_ dije mientras apoyaba mi mano en su corazón. _ eres la dueña de mi todo, eres mi corazón y mi alma y lo único que anhelo en esta vida es hacerte feliz, Bella… eres mi vida ahora._ entonces sin más preámbulo la besé, con dulzura y con pasión contenida, con locura y necesidad. En ese beso dejé mi vida y era suya… sus piernas flaquearon y la sostuve mientras Alice sacaba la mascada. La abracé por detrás para contemplar juntos su sorpresa, abracé su cintura al mismo tiempo que me aferraba a ella, a mi corazón, a mi mujer… a la razón de mi existencia.

Bella POV:

Cuando Edward se situó detrás de mí y pude sentir su aliento en mi cuello, sentí al hombre que quería a mi lado para siempre aforrándose a mí como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Unas pequeñas manos me quietaron la mascada y pude abrir mis ojos, lo que ví hizo que me olvidara de respirar, me había imaginado cualquier cosa… incluso esto pero en menor medida.

_Respira Bella…_ me recordaba mi novio.

Un hermoso escenario se extendía ante mí, algo que solo hubiese visto en mis sueños… pero que mi vampiro, mi ángel me lo estaba dando.

Una hermosa casa de al menos dos pisos se alzaba en el medio de un claro que se situaba cerca de un tranquilo lago, la luz de la luna iluminaba todo suavemente… parecía haber estado esperado este momento para mostrarse con todo su fulgor, el bosque se extendía por detrás como un muro denso y oscuro a la luz de la luna.

La casa estaba iluminada por pequeñas farolitas que la rodeaban, quise decir algo pero no encontraba mi voz… a cambio de eso mi corazón respondió latiendo velozmente y mi cuerpo se recargó buscando apoyo sobre el pecho de mi novio.

_Es para ti… un regalo de mi familia…_ me dijo Edward al oído, su voz me devolvió a la realidad, sentí a Alice que tomaba mi mano y tiraba de mí hacia la casa,

_Ven Bella!... tienes que desenvolver tu regalo…_ me decía la chillona voz de Alice al tiempo que caminaba con Edward rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

Cuando llegué a los escalones Edward me alzó entre sus brazos, lo miré insegura y me devolvió una sonrisa… Alice nos miraba feliz mientras abría la puerta, cuando entramos mi voz volvió a desaparecer, pero mi boca continuaba abierta de la sorpresa. Era simplemente hermosa, las paredes blancas contrastaban con los muebles de madera oscura… un amplio salón con mullidos sillones y una cocina muy bien equipada se veían desde la entrada, mientras íbamos avanzando, siempre a cuesta de los brazos de Edward, íbamos encendiendo las luces de las habitaciones con Alice revoloteando alrededor. En el primer piso recorrimos un pequeño corredor con varias puertas hasta que llegamos a una última que se ubicaba al final del recorrido.

_Bien… yo los dejo aquí…_ dijo Alice al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su rostro mientras le entregaba las llaves de la casa a Edward.

_Cierra la puerta con cerrojo hermanita cuando salgas…_ dijo mi novio

_¡Por supuesto!... no te preocupes, no dejaré que Emmett asome sus narices por aquí._ los tres reímos antes de que Alice desapareciera por las escaleras.

Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación y no hacía falta que encendiera la luz ya que lo primero que se vio a través de un gran ventanal fue la luna sobre las aguas del lago, me llevó hasta la enorme cama que ocupaba la gran habitación y me posó allí suavemente,

_Ponte cómoda yo voy a buscar algo y vengo…_ me dijo acercándose a mi oído…¡cómo me mataba cuando hacía eso!... yo solo pude asentir con mi corazón latiendo desesperadamente. Dejó la habitación y yo di vueltas sobre la cama emocionada sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo, grité sobre la almohada tratando de recuperar la cordura. Me di cuenta que a su velocidad ya debería estar de vuelta así que me paré y corrí hacia la puerta que estaba a un costado de la habitación, abrí rogando que fuera un baño y suspiré aliviada al ver que así era. Cerré con el cerrojo y me recargué sobre la puerta tratando de acompasar mi respiración, cuando miré el cuarto me sorprendí de lo hermoso que era, con muebles de madera como el resto de la casa y una gran tina con frascos de sales y jabones alrededor, pequeñas velas encendidas adornaban las orillas del cuarto de baño y en un rincón sobre un pequeño banquito había una prenda con un papel arriba, me acerqué y supe que era el mismo pequeño camisón que Alice me había comprado esa tarde, leí la nota y era la pequeña caligrafía de Alice que decía "Póntelo… Edward va colapsar…", no lo pensé dos veces, debía creerle a una hábil lectora del futuro. Me desvestí y me puse el pequeño camisón que tapaba… nada!, nunca me había sentido tan sexy en mi vida y esperaba sentirme deseada por Edward, me acomodé frente al espejo el cabello y mirando por la habitación se me ocurrió una idea, abrí las canillas para llenar la gran bañera con agua tibia y vertí sales y jabón en el agua. Esperé casi impaciente que la bañera se llenara y cerré las canillas para salir a la habitación, Edward estaba de frente al gran ventanal mirando el lago, me acerque por detrás y envolví su pecho con mis manos, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su espalda y suspiré…

_ Edward yo… esto es…_ no sabía, ni me salían las palabras para agradecerle este inmenso regalo… desde ya sabía que no me iba a dejar devolvérselo así que me resigné a aceptarlo teniendo la perspectiva de compartirlo con él.

_Bella… esto es poco a comparación a lo que te mereces…_ me dijo acariciando mis manos con sus dedos fríos.

_Igual, gracias… yo no esperaba esto… simplemente gracias…_ asintió ante mis palabras, yo tomé una de sus manos y él se dio vuelta para mirarme, sentí cómo me devoraba con la mirada, la tela transparente de la prenda dejaba ver mucho de mi cuerpo y él solo miraba… yo llevé mis manos hacia su camisa para desabotonarla, con mis dedos recorrí su pétreo pecho y sus formados abdominales, luego de dejar caer la camisa comencé a desabrochar su pantalón, él recargó su frente contra la mía cerrando los ojos,

_No sabes cómo me haces sentir…_ respiraba entrecortadamente _ eres fascinante Bella._

_Tú también… déjame a mí ¿si?_ le dije mientras me agachaba para sacar su pantalón, tomé su mano y lo jalé hasta el baño. Vio lo que había preparado y sonrió,

_Waw… Bella, esto es…_ puse un dedo sobre sus labios callándolo,

_Esto es para ti…_ le dije invitándolo a entrar a la bañera, me miró con deseo en sus ojos y se sacó el bóxer, no pude evitar ruborizarme al ver su gran erección y pensar que era solo mía.

Una vez que sumergió su cuerpo en el agua me miro alzando su mano para atraerme hacia él, yo me puse frente a la bañera y saqué mi camisón. Sentí que su mirada recorría mi cuerpo ansioso y su pecho se movía al compás de su respiración agitada, yo agarré su mano y metí los pies dentro de la bañera, luego me acuclille sentándome encima de sus piernas extendidas, podía sentir su erección en mi estómago… jadeé sin poder contenerme. Me incliné para besarlo suavemente al principio y comiendo literalmente su boca después, me separé cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo tocando mis pechos y mi estómago. Tomé una esponja y vertí un poco de jabón, luego lenta y suavemente se lo pasé por el torso y el estomago, los hombros y los brazos, él simplemente me miraba con sus ojos dorados algo oscuros por la lujuria, sonreí ante eso y dejé que él tomara la esponja y me hiciera lo mismo que yo le hice, pero sus suaves manos ahora calidas por el agua hicieron más efecto en mí haciéndome jadear arqueando mi espalda, recorrió mi estómago lentamente hasta llegar a mi sexo, yo gemí cuando la esponja rozó mi entrada… entonces reemplazó la esponja por su mano, sus dedos ágiles acariciaron mi clítoris haciéndome estremecer de placer, mi cadera se movía al compás de sus dedos que se adentraron en mi ya excitada cavidad.

_Oh Edward… se suponía que esta noche… yo te iba a satisfacer…_ dije con mi voz entrecortada, él mordió su labio inferior y aumentó sus envestidas con su mano en mi interior. Un solo dedo no era suficiente así que adentro dos. Gemí aún más fuerte incitándolo a separarse y tomarme de las caderas, él se recostó un poco apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la bañera y yo me situé encima de su sexo, con sus manos me ayudó a hundirme en él. Era infinito el placer que ambos sentíamos y pudimos expresarlo en gemidos y gritando nuestros nombres al unísono mientras yo subía y bajaba sobre su erección, me sostuve con ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza apoyadas en la orilla de la bañera y hice que mis movimientos fueran más fuertes y rápidos, soltamos una risita cuando el agua de la bañera se desbordaba por las orillas a causa de nuestros movimientos. Me incliné para besarlo cuando sentía que ya no daba más y que mi orgasmo estaba viniendo, nuestras leguas se movieron desesperadas en nuestras bocas ahogando nuestros gemidos, me separé para tomar aire en el mismo momentos que él se tensionó y yo comencé a estremecerme del placer más exquisito que sentí jamás, nuestras ultimas envestidas fueron las que nos regalaron el éxtasis y nos hicieron tocar el cielo al mismo tiempo. Terminé recargada en su pecho y él acariciando mi espalda mientras nuestras respiraciones se recuperaban.

_Te amo Edward…_ le dije en un susurro casi inaudible,

_Te amo…Bella._ mi novio tomó mis mejillas con sus manos y me obligó a mirarlo, tenía una mirada entremezclada con amor y lujuria que me recordó respirar,

_Bella… yo… _ su frente se apoyó contra la mía mientras parecía pensar en lo que iba a decirme _ yo… deseo con todo mi corazón que me permitas ser tu esposo._

En ese momento desapareció todo alrededor, solo era conciente de sus ojos… de esos hermosos ojos dorados que me pedían unirse a mi en cuerpo y alma, que me pedían lo más maravilloso del mundo ser la esposa de Edward Cullen… ser suya.


	18. En la jaula del lobo

Capitulo 18: La jaula del lobo

Desperté cuando los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana y me molestaba los ojos, moví mi cabeza escondiéndola debajo de la almohada y suspiré resignada sabiendo que no iba a poder dormirme de nuevo, no pude contener una sonrisa cuando unas vividas imágenes vinieron a mi mente… Edward haciéndome el amor en la bañera, luego en la cama después de secar mi cuerpo él mismo y más tarde en la cómoda que estaba en un rincón de la habitación. Fue sin lugar a dudas la noche más feliz de mi vida, ninguna la superaría ni en un millón de años, no solo porque Edward y yo pudimos gozar de nuestro amor plenamente, sino también porque el amor de mi vida me había pedido ser su esposa. Luego de haber hecho el amor en la bañera, Edward tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y pronunció las palabras más hermosas que hubiese podido escuchar… "deseo con todo mi corazón que me permitas ser tu esposo", como si fuera que es un honor para él casarse conmigo… si supiera que el honor de ser su esposa era mío. Tenía una vida por delante para estar a su lado… una eternidad mejor dicho, ya que no me conformaría con menos… lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y por él era capaz de, no solo ser su esposa… sino también ser su compañera para toda la eternidad… lo único que anhelaba mi corazón era estar junto a él para siempre.

Dejé de lado mis cavilaciones cuando un frío dedo comenzó a recorrer la línea de mi columna haciéndome arquear la espalda, solté una risita por lo delicioso que se sentía.

Al parecer ese dedo se sitió confiado al ver que me agradaba su caricia y siguió bajando hasta llegar al punto bajo de mi columna. El dedo fue reemplazado por la palma de una mano que me acarició los glúteos suavemente y se adentró hasta mi entrepierna, solté un gritito ahogado ante su contacto con mi sexo, entreabrí mis piernas para facilitar el contacto y sentí cómo unos dedos fríos alcanzaban mi clítoris haciéndolo estremecer de placer, comencé a jadear bajo la almohada, con mi boca sobre el colchón. Los fríos dedos se adentraron en mi interior que ya estaba húmedo por la excitación, comencé a retorcerme de placer cuando estos dedos entraban y salían friccionando mi sexo. A pesar de haber estado casi la mitad de la noche haciéndole el amor al amor de mi vida sentía que nunca iba a ser suficiente… siempre iba a querer más y más de él.

Dejé de lado mis cavilaciones cuando un frío dedo comenzó a recorrer la línea de mi columna haciéndome arquear la espalda, solté una risita por lo delicioso que se sentía.

Al parecer ese dedo se sitió confiado al ver que me agradaba su caricia y siguió bajando hasta llegar al punto bajo de mi columna. El dedo fue reemplazado por la palma de una mano que me acarició los glúteos suavemente y se adentró hasta mi entrepierna, solté un gritito ahogado ante su contacto con mi sexo, entreabrí mis piernas para facilitar el contacto y sentí cómo unos dedos fríos alcanzaban mi clítoris haciéndolo estremecer de placer, comencé a jadear bajo la almohada, con mi boca sobre el colchón. Los fríos dedos se adentraron en mi interior que ya estaba húmedo por la excitación y comencé a retorcerme de placer cuando estos dedos entraban y salían friccionando mi sexo. A pesar de haber estado casi la mitad de la noche haciéndole el amor a mi vampiro sentía que nunca iba a ser suficiente… siempre iba a querer más y más de él.

Mi jadeo se hizo incontrolable al igual que mi respiración y mis latidos erráticos del corazón, mientras más friccionaba mi sexo más estrecho se hacía el nudo en mi estómago y mucho más fuertes eran mis gemidos, llamaba a mi amor… lo llamaba a él tan fuerte que parecía no ser suficiente, yo lo sentí a mi lado siendo el responsable de tan exquisito placer pero no quería cortar esto… no quería interrumpir su tarea.

Cuando creí que iba a estallar con el placer de mi orgasmo él sacó sus dedos y tomo mis caderas con ambas manos elevándolas un poco, lo siguiente que rozó mi entrada fue su erección. Se adentró en mí suavemente deteniéndose para cerciorarse que yo me encontraba bien,

_¿Bella?... ¿te encuentras bien?_ me dijo con su voz ronca y entrecortada, estaba claro que quería lo mismo que yo…

_Si… sigue por favor_ le dije con mi cara hundida en la almohada. Sentí una suave risa y luego grité con su embestida, con sus manos en mis caderas comenzó a alejarme y a acercarme más rápidamente, una de sus manos viajó a mi espalda para acariciarme mientras la otra sostenía fuerte mi costado, levanté mi torso lentamente hasta quedar recargada contra su pecho mientras él arremetía por detrás, llevó una de sus manos a mi clítoris para acariciarlo al ritmo de su embestida y la otra mano la puso sobre mi pecho para sostenerme… nuestros gritos y jadeos llenaban la habitación, teníamos toda la libertad para gritar, ahora estábamos en nuestra propia casa sin nadie cerca para luego avergonzarnos… lo tenía solo para mi.

Gritamos nuestros nombres con su ultima embestida, momento en el cual sentí el orgasmo más exquisito que él pudiera darme, sentí cómo cada fibra de mi ser se iba llenando de él… sentí que él se descargaba en mi interior refrescando mi entrada, sentí al amor de mi vida marcándome como suya para siempre.

Luego de nuestros orgasmos nos quedamos quietos tratando de encontrar nuestra respiración, mientras él besaba mi cuello, mi hombro y mi espalda yo solo susurraba su nombre, luego se separó aún sosteniéndome y no tuve fuerzas más que para dejarme caer en la cama desesperada por aire, él también jadeaba pero en menor medida que yo… igualmente él no lo necesitaba, lo hacía por instinto. Me envolvió con sus brazos sabiendo que necesitaba calmar mi calor y con uno de sus dedos acarició mi cuello y la línea de mi mandíbula, yo tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir su poderosa mirada traspasando mi rostro.

_Bella…_ me llamó suavemente.

_¿Qué mi amor?...

_ Si pudiera encontrar las palabras suficientemente adecuadas para decirte cuanto te amo…_ suspiró, en ese momento yo abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el rostro más perfecto sobre la tierra, tenía sus ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior. Reí ante la posibilidad de haberlo aprendido de mí, le suavicé el labio con uno de mis dedos… y levanté mi cabeza para besarlo dulcemente.

_Lo sé amor…_ le dije riendo _no necesitas demostrármelo con todo esto… yo solo te quiero a mi lado… para siempre._ le dije tratando de no sonar tan directa con la idea que se me había estado formando en la cabeza los últimos días.

Se rió suavemente cuando seguramente me sintió tensarme casi imperceptible entre sus brazos.

_Bella… yo tampoco te quiero a mi lado por menos que eso…_ me contestó para mi sorpresa. En ese momento sonó su móvil, él refunfuñó y luego levantó su brazo hacia la mesita al costado de la cama, miró la pantalla y con un suspiro atendió la llamada,

_Hola Alice…_ dijo resignado. _ Si, está aquí… Alice no sea ridícula… OK se lo diré pero déjame decirte algo antes…_ se escuchó un largo silencio del otro lado y luego solo un "anda dime"…

_Quiero que la dejes en paz… no revolotees a su alrededor como un molesto mosquito porque la vas a ahuyentar._ le dijo riendo maliciosamente, _ no te perdonaré si por tu culpa ella me deja…. Está bien…_ me miró sonriendo y luego me tendió el móvil para hablar,

_Hola Alice…_

_¡Bella!... hoy debemos salir, solo tu y yo… me acompañaras a ir de compras_ me dijo entusiasmada la pequeña Alice.

_Mmm… hoy tenía otros planes Alice, espero que no te moleste…_

_No… pero cuéntame de tus planes y tal vez pueda convencerte de dejarlos para otro día…_ una risita maliciosa sonó del otro lado del teléfono.

_No lo creo Alice… tal vez mañana pueda acompañarte. Hoy iré a visitar a Ángela a su casa, hace mucho que no la veo y me gustaría charlar con ella de algunas cosas… por favor ¿me perdonas?_ la línea quedó en silencio unos momentos.

_Bella… si te pido que no vayas ¿lo harías por mí?_ sus voz era seria y segura.

_¿Por qué Alice?... estaré bien._ traté de asegurarle mientras miraba a Edward, él parecía pensativo.

_No lo sé Bella, habíamos quedado en que no irías sola a ningún lado._

_Lo sé Alice, pero es Ángela y es su casa… ¿qué podría pasar?... a demás tengo que ver con ella unas cosas del trabajo, no me moveré a de allí._ parecías ser un trabajo difícil convencer a Alice de algo.

_Ok Bella… pero estaré más tranquila si me dejas llevarte o si lo hace Edward… y luego deberás llamar para que alguien te busque._ dijo con determinación.

_¡Alice!, no soy una niña… puedo ir sola sin andar molestando_ esa pequeña Cullen me estaba colmando la paciencia._

_No molestas Bella… a demás me dolería ver cómo mi hermano se deshace en pedazos si algo te sucediera._ al escuchar eso no pude más que resignarme, lo que menos quería era que Edward se preocupara por mí. Con lo que había sucedido hace dos días con el tema de Jacob Black en la concesionaria y con todo lo que había hecho por mí a partir de allí, lo menos que podía hacer era no preocuparlo.

_Está bien Alice, dejaré que Edward me lleve y me busque… a demás tú puedes ver el futuro ¿no?, nada podría sucederme si tu estás vigilando._ le dije tratando de calmarla.

_Si es cierto, pero también es cierto que mis visiones pueden cambiar y no son totalmente de fiar, yo que tú no confiaría mucho en mi habilidad. Nunca se sabe._ dijo algo reticente.

_No lo creo… confío en ti._

_Bella… ¿me pasarías con Edward?, necesito decirle algo._ la saludé y le pasé el móvil a Edward que esperaba con el seño fruncido. Yo me recargué sobre su pecho mientras él acariciaba mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

_¿si Alice?..._ esperó escuchando, _bien… lo haré no te preocupes, tú mantenme al tanto… lo sé… bien estaré atento, Adiós._ cerró el móvil y volteó a mirarme. Su mirada era seria y calculadora y parecía querer ver a través de mí con esos ojos dorados ahora algo oscurecidos.

_Bella, te llevaré hasta lo de Ángela… pero promete que no te moverás de allí y esperarás por mí si lo debes hacer. ¿lo harás?_ su mirada era tan penetrante que no pude encontrar mi voz para responderle, solo asentí.

_Bien, mejor así… _ acunó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó dulcemente. _¿a qué hora irás?.._ me dijo luego.

_Luego del almuerzo estría bien, es decir de _mi _almuerzo…_ dije recordando que allí era la única que comía, _ asintió con la cabeza sonriendo antes de besarme de nuevo,

_Edward… ¿por qué tanta precaución?... ¿por qué ese afán de cuidarme?_ le pregunté luego, su mirada se oscureció otra vez y casi sentí miedo de haber preguntado.

_Bella… tú sabes por qué. Lo único que quiero… y perdona que sea demasiado egoísta de mi parte… pero lo único que quiero es que no te separen de mi lado, yo sin ti no soy nada. A demás todo es peligroso con un hombre lobo dando vueltas… y mucho más con esos pensamientos que tiene sobre ti._

_ ¡y mira quién lo dice!... un vampiro…_ traté de encontrarle el humor a la situación, pero él ni se inmutó. _Ok… un hombre lobo, me gustaría saber qué pensamientos tiene sobre mí pero no quiero despertar más tu ira, si tú crees que es peligroso no diré ni una palabra._ dije simulando cerrar mi boca con una llave y tirarla sobre mi hombro. Logré que se riera y lo besé al verlo cambiar de actitud.

Almorcé rápidamente lo que Edward cocinó para mí, ravioles con salsa de setas. No podía creer que él lo supiera hacer, lo acabé todo en minutos y sonrió satisfecho al ver que me habían gustado. Me di un baño rápido y me puse unos jeans oscuros con una camisa azul de mangas cortas, unos zapatos bajos y me peiné con una coleta en la nuca.

Cuando bajé las escaleras él me esperaba ya cambiado y parecía recién bañado,

_¿cómo hiciste eso?..._ le dije apuntando su cambio de ropa y su pelo mojado, miré por todas direcciones buscando otro baño mientras sentía su risa.

_Fui a casa mientras te estabas bañando, no queda muy lejos…_ me dijo como si fuera lo más casual del mundo.

_Ok… ya algún día tendré esas habilidades amor…_ le dije restándole importancia mientras tomaba mi abrigo y abría la puerta de salida, volteé al ver por el rabillo del ojo que no se movía. Estaba parado en el mismo lugar, como petrificado y con los ojos como plato, su boca parecía querer decir algo pero no lograba hacerlo. Reí internamente al saber qué era lo que lo había puesto así, sinceramente se me había escapado ese comentario pero de alguna manera tenía que hacérselo saber, y si era con indirectas mucho mejor… ya sabía lo que pensaba con respecto a mi bienestar.

_¿Vas a venir o tomo el Volvo y me voy sola?_ le dije con tono sarcástico.

Se movió vacilante al principio pero luego aceleró sus pasos y salimos de la casa, nos montamos en el Volvo y no pude evitar una sonrisa. Por primera vez había podido desconcertar a Edward Cullen, el perfecto vampiro.

Aparcó el auto en la calle del edificio de Ángela y volteó a mirarme…

_¿Quieres que te acompañe?..._ una de sus manos ya estaban abriendo la puerta.

_No… no es necesario, Ángela vive en el segundo piso y aguarda por mí, le mandé un mensaje ayer desde el móvil de Alice y me dijo que estaría esperándome…_ le dije tomándole la mano.

_Me avisas para que te venga a buscar…_ pareció recordar algo y buscó en la gaveta delantera del auto, sacó un móvil pequeño plateado y me lo tendió hacia mí, _este lo compró Alice ayer, están los números de la familia… tómalo es tuyo._

_Edward… basta de regalarme cosas, esto es…_ alcancé a decir antes de que el me cortara

_...es para que me llames si te quieres ir, estaré aquí lo más pronto que pueda…_

_Está bien… te llamaré cuando quiera irme._ lo besé con dulzura pero él me apretó contra su pecho intensificando el beso, haciendo que nuestras lenguas tuvieran una lucha encarnizada en nuestras bocas, por un momento ya no quise salir del auto, quería besarlo para disipar todos sus miedos, quería hacerle sentir que era solo suya y de nadie más, que iba a extrañarlo el tiempo que no estuviera con él… era simplemente lo mismo que él me estaba diciendo a través de su beso: que me iba a extrañar, que era mío y que no tuviera miedo... aún así la necesidad de respira fue apremiante, nos separamos jadeantes y con una gran sonrisa en mi boca salí del auto. Vi que se iba cuando yo estaba cerrando la puerta del edificio, tomé las escaleras y subí despacio pensando en mi amor, era ridículo tomar el ascensor si iba al segundo piso.

Golpeé la puerta de Ángela y esperé aún con la sonrisa en la cara, nadie respondió. Golpeé de nuevo tratando de escuchar pasos o voces al otro lado de la puerta pero nada pasó, maldije en voz baja… pero justo cuando sacaba el móvil de mi bolsillo para marcarle a Edward la puerta del departamento de Ángela se abrió. Reconocí de inmediato al hombre que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta sonriéndome co suficiencia,

_Jacob… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ le dije mirándolo incrédula, por instinto me alejé un paso hacia atrás tratando de ver dentro del departamento de Ángela, algo me decía que esto no estaba bien. _ ¿y Ángela?_ le dije reuniendo coraje para tratar de entrar al departamento pero él tomó mi brazo y me detuvo antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, sus ojos destilaban resentimiento, se acercó a mí lentamente,

_A ti te quería ver… ¿y tu vampirito donde está?_ dijo algo sarcástico. En ese momento se me cortó la respiración, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir… sabía lo que Edward era y sus palabras hacia él estaban cargadas de odio y rencor. En ese momento escuche un gemido de dolor desde dentro del departamento, giré la cabeza y él comprendió lo que yo había escuchado, con un empujón me tiró dentro del departamento, caí en la alfombra de la sala de Ángela y me llenó de dolor lo que ví.

Ví a mi mejor amiga atada de pies y manos y amordazada en el suelo de su cocina, las lágrimas me nublaron la vista y quise ir hasta donde se encontraba ella, sus ojos bañados en lágrimas estaban llenos de confusión y miedo y no pude evitar taparme la boca para no gritar, esto era demasiado… había entrado a la jaula del lobo como una completa idiota, arrastrando a todos los que quería conmigo, a mi amor, a su familia y a mi mejor amiga. Esto era demasiado…

**ESPERO REVIEWS!!!!!!!! POR FIS QUIERO UNAS LINDAS PALABRAS, SE VIENE LO MEJOR!! SE ACERCA EL FINAL… BESOS**


	19. Lejos de tí

Capitulo 19: Lejos de tí

No le encontraba explicación para esta situación, ver a mi amiga tirada en el suelo de la cocina, atada y amordazada con su mirada llena de angustia y miedo hizo despertar mi furia por ese hombre que me había tirado en la alfombra de Ángela sin importarle nada, aquel hombre que desafortunadamente había conocido hace solo unas semanas atrás… y con el que creí que podía entablar una buena amistad. Edward tenía razón… él era un hombre peligroso, no era de fiar… me lo había dicho y había visto con mis propios ojos la ira de mi novio al saber los pensamientos de este hombre… y sin embargo le di poca importancia… simplemente lo ignoré, ni siquiera me había molestado en alarmar a Ángela sobre lo peligroso que podía resultar, ni siquiera me fijé en cómo me trato la otra noche cuando lo encontré fuera de la oficina, ni las palabras que le dijo a Edward en la concesionaria… ignoré totalmente todos los signos que me llevaban a comprender la magnitud del peligro. Y ahora estaba allí… a metros de mi amiga amordazada en el suelo… despegué los ojos de ella y miré a quien nos estaba haciendo esto, me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia y su mirada era oscura y calculadora.

_¿Por qué nos haces esto?...¿qué quieres?_ traté de que mi voz saliera fuerte y firme, pero sonó entrecortada y débil. Él caminó lentamente unos pasos hacia mí y mi cuerpo se tensionó, me arrastre hacia atrás lejos de él hacia la cocina, choqué contra el cuerpo de Ángela y no pude moverme más. Él se acuclilló a mi lado y una de sus manos rozó la línea de mi mandíbula y mi mejilla,

_Lamento que esto haya resultado así…_ dijo sonriendo con malicia, _ yo… hubiera aceptado que tenías novio, pero cuando supe que tu novio era él._ su sonrisa se borró y fue reemplazada por una mueca de odio.

_Así que esto es por Edward ¿verdad?..._ le escupí en la cara.

_No… no me tomé esta molestia solo por él…_ dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí. _me vi herido… la única mujer que de verdad me gustó en mi vida fue seducida por un maldito chupasangre._

_¿y entonces qué pretendes?... ¿descargar tu frustración contra nosotras?... ¡¿eres así de hombre?!_ le grité directamente en la cara. Esperé su reacción sabiendo que había insultado su hombría. En vez de eso me sujetó de un brazo y me levantó, tal era la fuerza de su agarre y el dolor que hizo correr por mi brazo que con mi mano libre atiné a lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara. Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi mano y escuché el sonido de mis huesos al romperse, di un grito de dolor a lo que él atinó a tapar mi boca con su mano.

_Eso te pasa por hacerte la valiente…_ me dijo con sus labios sobre mi oído. Me sacó del departamento de Ángela dejándola a ella allí y cerrando la puerta tras nosotros,

_Si te ama lo suficiente… sabrá donde buscar._ dijo mientras me obligaba a bajar las escaleras con una mano en mi cintura y la otra en agarrando fuerte mi brazo. Con sus palabras caí en la cuanta de que me estaba utilizando como carnada, el muy maldito me estaba utilizando para atraer a Edward.

_¡No metas a Edward en esto!... ¡él no te ha hecho nada!…_ no pude seguir despotricando contra él porque liberó su mano de mi brazo para tapar mi boca. Me tiró dentro de la cabina de una camioneta cuando llegamos a la calle, cerró la puerta y volteé mi cabeza con la esperanza de ver el Volvo aparcado cerca, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Sentí una punzada de desesperación pero también alivio, si era verdad lo que las leyendas contaban, si era verdad que Jacob era un lobo entonces Edward corría peligro y no lo quería involucrado en esto.

Jacob se montó en la camioneta y arrancó, comenzó a andar a toda velocidad por las calles, mil ideas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras andaba… ninguna era lo bastante inteligente… eran más bien ocurrencias desesperadas del momento. Pensé en pegarle una patada en la cara y saltar de la camioneta pero era lo bastante estúpido sabiendo que mis golpes parecían no hacerle daño alguno y con mi suerte si caía en la calle seguramente algún otro auto me atropellaría y terminaría su trabajo por él. Pensé en marcarle a Edward, aún tenía mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pero iba a ser demasiado evidente si trataba de hacer el movimiento… a demás solo contaba con una sola mano ya que la otra estaba inutilizada sobre mi regazo, la sentí palpitar del dolor y estaba inflamándose en la zona de los nudillos. Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de tratar de persuadirlo, después de todo era un hombre y tal vez si cambiaba mi posición hostil con él lo haría entrar en razón… pensé en ese momento en una frase que decía siempre mi madre "A las moscas se las atrapa con miel, no con hiel."…

_Jacob… ¿por qué no hablamos?_ traté de que mi voz fuera agradable para sus oídos, me miró incrédulo al percibir mi cambio de actitud.

_ No sé qué pretendes hermosa, pero no hay nada para hablar._ volvió la vista al frente aumentando la velocidad.

_Si Jacob… en realidad me agradaste cuando estuvimos en el restaurante, pero luego cambiaste ¿por qué?._ lo miré atendiendo su reacción _ es como si tu verdadera personalidad estuviera escondida bajo esta mascara, es como si algo más fuerte te hubiera poseído._ de verdad lo sentía así… el chico agradable que encontré en el restaurante era diferente a éste, hasta su mirada era distinta… ahora era más oscura y destilaba odio.

_Tú no sabes nada de lo que soy yo…_ me respondió sin mirarme de nuevo, _ es algo que no puedes entender._ vi cómo sus manos se aferraban fuerte en el volante de la camioneta y temblaban como si estuviera recibiendo un choque eléctrico. Lo miré espantada pero cuando quise preguntar qué le sucedía mi celular sonó. Jacob se alarmó y extendió una mano esperando que yo lo sacara de mi bolsillo, pude ver en la pantalla cuando se lo dí y el nombre de Edward estaba en él.

_Maldito chupasangre…_ dijo mientras tiraba el celular por la ventanilla. Mi esperanza se había esfumado.

_¿Qué quieres con Edward?...¿todo esto es por lo que él es?... _ le dije resignada sabiendo que tal vez no iba a obtener respuesta.

_Ya te lo dije… tú me gustaste… más de lo que te puedes imaginar,_ yo solo miraba sus facciones duras y tensionadas, _ pero luego supe que estabas con él… con un maldito, un desquiciado quien se cree capaz de jugar con su comida a su antojo… y tú le crees, eso es lo peor._ prácticamente escupía las palabras llenas de odio y frustración. Estaba en terreno peligroso, si le discutía sus palabras tal vez iba a ser peor… decidí tragarme mis intentos de defender a Edward.

_Yo… no creí…_

_¡Tú me provocaste!... esa noche en el restaurante pensé que yo te gustaba, pero cuando te vi corriendo para irte con él… solo me repugnó tu actitud, como si él fuera lo suficientemente importante como para que corras a pedirle perdón por haber estado conmigo…_ terminó de decir esto con una risa burlona.

_Es importante…_ le remarqué _ porque lo amo._ di vuelta mi cara y miré al frente tratando de ver por donde íbamos, todavía estábamos en la carretera y la espesura del bosque se hacía más densa. De repente dobló a toda velocidad por un camino escondido, haciéndome que me aferre al asiento con mi mano sana. Lo miré sorprendida y su rostro estaba surcado por una expresión de ira y odio que me hizo estremecer de miedo.

Se adentró más en el bosque y siguió andando a toda velocidad, luego de unos minutos de andar frenó la camioneta abruptamente y salió de ella, rodeó el vehiculo y abrió mi puerta para agarrarme de un brazo y obligarme a bajar, anduvo unos pasos y me tiró de un empujón al suelo. Lo miré aterrada a la espera de su próxima reacción, su cuerpo temblaba de una manera descontrolada y sus músculos se tensaban, comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor con los ojos apretados y sus manos en puños a sus costados, yo me dediqué a ver donde nos encontrábamos. Era un prado rodeado de árboles que de no ser por la situación en la que me encontraba uniese podido encontrar hermoso. Un pasto alto con coloridas flores silvestres se mecía con la suave brisa de la tarde, el sol brillaba a lo alto con un fulgor que no creí real para el clima de Seattle… era en realidad un lugar hermoso que en ese momento me hubiese gustado compartir con otra persona y no con ese hombre.

_¿Donde estamos?_ le pregunté

_¿A caso importa?... estamos cerca de Forks…_ me decía mientras caminaba, parecía ansioso. Iba y venía con una caminata rápida y miradas furtivas hacia el bosque… ¿qué estaba esperando?... yo solo callé mis palabras tratando de comprender y encajando las piezas de todo lo que había sucedido. De repente su cuerpo se detuvo tensionándose, lo observé girar sobre su cuerpo hasta estar de frente al bosque con los puños apretados a un costado de su cuerpo y temblando incontroladamente… su nariz se arrugó como si percibiera un olor pestilente, más yo no sentí nada. Me dio miedo su cara llena de odio y sus facciones endurecidas.

Miré hacia el bosque buscando lo que él buscaba, mi intento por escuchar algo había fracasado pero seguí atenta ante cualquier signo que me indicara algo. Entonces de la nada escuché una voz apenas audible, pero una que conocía muy bien…

_Black déjala ir_ mi corazón se paró en seco, su voz era tranquila pero pude notar un dejo de angustia, por más que buscaba entre la espesura no lograba verlo.

_ No Cullen… si eres demasiado hombre, ven por ella…_ le contestó Jacob desafiándolo. Entonces vi a Edward asomarse lentamente de entre la espesura del bosque, su rostro era duro y serio y estaba solo, pude ver que sus hermosos ojos ambarinos estaban cegados por la furia y el odio cuando miraba a Jacob, posó su mirada sobre la mía unos instantes y luego no perdió de vista a Jacob. Éste se separó de mi lado y caminó lentamente hacia Edward… mientras que su cuerpo seguí temblado descontroladamente.

_Tú sabes que no lo lograrás…_ dijo mi novio mirando a Jacob que se paró en seco.

_No estoy solo…_ dijo Jacob. En ese momento se escucharon aullidos alrededor, eran varios animales que se escondían entre los árboles… yo me paré con dificultad mirando por el bosque a la espera de que se presentaran ante mis ojos esos animales, lentamente giré y miré a Edward que con una señal de su mano me indicó que me quedara en mi lugar mientras el inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante como para saltar, ante este movimiento Jacob se volteó y vino hasta mi para tomarme del brazo obligándome a caminar para alejarnos de Edward. Cuando nos estábamos aproximando al otro extremo del bosque vi algo que jamás pensé que existiría, ni en mis peores pesadillas… un animal enorme que rebasaba mi altura, negro como la noche y terriblemente amenazador salió de entre lo árboles hacia nosotros, más atrás lo acompañaban tres más como él… yo instintivamente me eché para atrás tropezando y cayendo al suelo. Jacob me levantó y empujándome delante de él me llevó junto a ese animal que tenía más bien el porte de un lobo, éste miraba amenazante a Edward que seguía en esa posición acechante. Miré a mi novio con miedo… si estos eran los lobos de los que él hablaba, entonces ni la fuerza de un vampiro sería suficiente para acabar con ellos, eran criaturas enorme y feroces… no quería imaginarme a Edward peleando con uno de ellos, no podía imaginármelo pelando… maldije una y mil veces haber conocido a Jacob Black, ahora por culpa mía mi amor estaba en peligro.

_Por ultima vez Jacob suéltala…_ dijo su aterciopelada voz con un dejo de suplica. No me dí cuenta en qué momento la desesperación me había embargado pero noté mis mejillas mojadas de las lágrimas que no cesaban de brotar de mis ojos. Quería correr hacia él… correr hacia mi amor, lo veía tan solo y tan vulnerable ante tan inmensos monstruos que tuve el impulso de ir y ocupar su lugar… sacrificarme por él, que me tomaran a mí, el mundo sin Edward era algo inconcebible. No podía existir un mundo sin él… no tendría sentido, nada tendría sentido sin él. Entonces tomé la determinación… esto lo iba a hacer por él, por el amor de mi vida… él me había salvado, de todas las maneras en que se puede salvar a una persona y ahora yo trataría de salvarlo a él. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé impulso y corrí hacia él, sentí su grito desgarrador que gritaba "¡¡No Bella!!" pero yo solo corrí con todas mis fuerzas mirando sus ojos, no supe en qué momento… no me di cuenta de nada, pero él ya estaba a mi lado y con un movimiento certero y preciso me ubicó tras él poniéndose en posición defensiva ante los lobos. Sentí un gruñido delante de él y vi una enorme palambrea rojiza alzándose ante nosotros con ira en sus ojos y un gruñido atemorizante, con un movimiento de su enorme pata barrió el aire hasta dar con la cara de Edward que fue impulsado a metros de distancia de mí.

_¡¡No Edward!!_ grité al verlo caer en el suelo, todo su hermoso rostro y parte de su cuello desgarrado a carne viva producto del zarpaso de ese lobo.

_¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!_ grité con todas mis fuerzas y corrí hacia él pero un fuerte y doloroso golpe en mi pecho me lo impidió, caí de bruces y mientras miraba su cuerpo en el suelo pude ver que todo se tornaba negro y distante, solo una pequeña vos me gritaba a la distancia,

_Oh por Dios!... Esme llévala._ luego todo fue oscuridad.

**Hola amigas… pues bien, como lo prometí… un capi totalmente intenso, ustedes ya saben, encuentro mi inspiración con Edward. El es mi adonis que hace que las palabras surjan de mis dedos y se plasmen sobre el teclado. Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó este capi a mi, es mi hijo pródigo, besos!!!! Ya saben reviews!!!, las necesito para seguir con esta locura que me hace tanto bien, las amo!**


	20. Peleando por tí

Capitulo 20: Peleando por tí

Edward POV:

Mi hermosa Bella quería pasar el día con su amiga Ángela, hacía mucho que no la veía y por más que yo la quería solo para mi, tuve que dejarla ir… sería por demás egoísta de mi parte si pretendiera tener a Bella solo y exclusivamente para mi, de más está decir que, con el chucho éste rondando por ahí, iba a encargarme yo mismo de llevarla y de irla a buscar luego... no deseaba que mi amor pasara de nuevo por un mal trago como el de la concesionaria. Ese día tuve que sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para no tirarme encima de ese perro, el muy descarado no aceptaba un "NO" como respuesta por parte de Bella, y a pesar de que ella le había dejado en claro que su corazón me pertenecía yo tuve el impulso de querer hacerle saber que también me pertenecía su divino cuerpo, pero no quise incomodar a mi amor, a demás me sacó de quicio con sus sucios pensamientos a cerca de ella mientras la miraba, tuve que contenerme asqueado de ver en su mente sus sucias manos en el cuerpo desnudo de mi Bella. Ni siquiera le hacía justicia a como en realidad era su cuerpo, su mente dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Sin embargo yo era el que tenía la dicha de acariciarla, de probar el sabor de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de tocarla en los puntos en que sabía que la haría estallar de placer, de hacerla gemir mi nombre con cada orgasmo que yo le provocaba, yo era el responsable de tomar sus jugos y saborear cada exquisita parte de ella, solo yo. Solo esa idea me contuvo de no tirarme encima de ese chucho y arrancarle cada parte de su cuerpo.

También fue esa tarde que supe con quien me enfrentaba, él era parte de la tribu de los Quilotes, era heredero de un antiguo linaje de jefes y también era genuinamente un macho alfa de la manada de lobos de la tribu… nuestros más antiguos enemigos. Esto era aún mucho más peligroso de lo que sospechaba, sus pensamientos eran de odio e ira hacia mi… él no lo sabía pero su odio hacia mi era instintivo, lo disfrazaba con el pretexto de su deseo hacia Bella pero detrás de todo eso su instinto animal fue el que provocó su odio. Pude ver en sus pensamientos que aún no había pasado por su transformación, pero también pude ver que sabía de alguna manera lo que yo era… él podía olerme,

"Maldito chupasangre pestilente" fueron sus pensamientos cuando se acercó a mi y Bella nos presentó, ese fue el preciso momento en el que él me reconoció… su instinto de Alfa estaba saliendo a la luz… eso podía ser peligroso, los lobos nuevos suelen ser muy impulsivos y no miden las consecuencias. Por esto y por su deseo hacia Bella, mi mujer, fue que silenciosamente nos habíamos declarado la guerra.

_¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ le dije a mi amor en un intento de mi ya obsesionada sobreprotección… es decir… iba a visitar a su mejor amiga ¿qué podía tener de peligroso?. Estaba por abrir mi puerta para salir del auto cuando ella me respondió,

_No… no es necesario, Ángela vive en el segundo piso y aguarda por mí, le mandé un mensaje ayer desde el móvil de Alice y me dijo que estaría esperándome…_ me contestó tomando dulcemente mi mano.

_Me avisas para que te venga a buscar…_ dije recordando algo que Alice me había dado esa mañana cuando fui a cambiarme la ropa a casa de mi familia, de la gaveta del auto saqué el teléfono celular que contenía ya todos los números de la familia… no entendía lo entupido que había sido por no haberle dado uno antes, pero como siempre mi hermanita daba muestras de su extrema previsión.

_Edward… basta de regalarme cosas, esto es…_ trató de replicar, a lo que yo corte diciendo que ese gesto era solo para que me avisara en caso de que se quisiera ir para venir por ella, yo sabía muy bien cómo se ponía de obstinada cuando se trataba de algún obsequio.

_Está bien… te llamaré cuando quiera irme._ me dijo aceptando el teléfono, me besó en los labios en forma de despedida, pero yo quería prolongar el beso para hacerle saber que ya la extrañaba, la apreté contra mi pecho y rodeé su cintura con mis manos, mi lengua entró casi sin permiso en su cálida boca haciéndome estremecer de placer, con solo un beso ya lograba encenderme… ella era mi perdición. Impregné con mi aliento su lengua y su boca marcando claramente mi territorio, era totalmente innecesario pero no solo Jacob Black era capaz de desearla, también habían otros hombres que se tentarían con su belleza, mi Bella era peligrosamente hermosa para su propio bien. La dejé separarse de mí solo porque era necesario para ella, sus pulmones necesitaban el aire que yo no requería, salió del auto y me saludó con la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro… la veía feliz y me regocijé en la idea de ser el que le daba esa felicidad. No partí hasta que la vi cerrar las puertas del edificio, arranqué a toda velocidad tratando de sacar mi ansiedad de no tenerla entre mis brazos, haciendo lo que me gustaba hacer… correr pisando a fondo el acelerador.

Para matar el tiempo había pensado ir a buscar a Emmett y Jassper para ir de caza, nos mantendríamos cerca por si Bella decidía llamar para que ir a recogerla. Encendí el stereo dejando que mi auto se llenara con los sonidos de los conciertos de piano de distintos compositores del siglo XX, sonreí ante la expectativa de tener a Bella esta noche para mi y mostrarle al fin la melodía en la que había estado trabajando en el tiempo en que no la tenía a mi lado por su trabajo.

Aparqué en el garaje de casa y me percaté de los autos faltantes de mi familia, confirmé que nadie se encontraba cuando entré a la casa y la encontré vacía, sabía que Carlisle seguramente estaría en el hospital cumpliendo con su trabajo, pero la ausencia de los demás era algo que no esperaba, me disponía a volver a mi Volvo cuando vibró mi móvil en mi bolsillo, una llamada de Alice se reflejó en la pequeña pantalla y contesté,

_Edward… ¿y Bella?_ me dijo la voz de Alice con un dejo de alarma.

_Esta en casa de su amiga Ángela… ¿qué sucede?_ le pregunté curioso por su tono de voz,

_Desapareció… Edward!... su futuro desapareció, no la veo…_ dijo en un hilo de voz.

Yo quedé esperando por un signo, una señal que me dijera que todo esto era una broma… que era una equivocación… pero los gritos ahogados de Alice me volvieron a la realidad,

_ Edward!... búscala!, no logro verla… _ dijo mientras yo ya cerraba la puerta del Volvo y arrancaba a toda velocidad aún con el teléfono pegado al oído, oí que alguien le arrebataba el móvil a Alice,

_Edward…_ esta vez era la vos de Jassper _ no sé porque no la ve, estamos en el club con Esme y los chicos ¿Dónde estas?..._ su voz sonaba intranquila,

_Voy a lo de Ángela, la dejé hace un rato allí… sigue mi rastro Jass, no puedo esperarlos…_ no quería retrasarme por si Bella estaba en peligro,

_Bien, te mantendré al tanto si Alice logra ver algo, solo encuéntrala hermano…_ me dijo con suplica en la voz. Corté la llamada y marqué el número del teléfono que le había dado a Bella, sonó y rogué para que me atendiera pero luego de unos cuantos repiques me atendió la contestadota, volví a marcar pero esta vez me dio apagado, maldije golpeando con mi puño el volante. Manejé hacia el departamento de Ángela rebasando los 170 Km/h, necesitaba verla… necesitaba saber que ella se encontraba bien. No sabía la razón por la que Alice no veía a Bella… jamás le había sucedido, sus visiones eran siempre certeras y precisas y jamás nadie desaparecía… oh si…, de pronto recordé hace unos días atrás cuando no lograba ver a Jacob Black por más que lo intentaba. ¿Tendría este algo que ver con el hecho que Alice no viera a Bella?... apreté a fondo el acelerador tratando de mantener la compostura y no romper el volante del auto por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

Pronto llegué frente al edificio de Ángela, poco me importó dejar mal estacionado el auto, la puerta abierta y muy poco me importó corre a velocidad vampirica… abrí sin esfuerzo y de un golpe la puerta del edificio y ahogué un grito cuando un pestilente olor a perro impactó sobre mis sentidos… sentía también el efluvio de mi Bella y seguí ambos olores hasta llegar frente a la puerta en la que se suponía era la puerta de Ángela, unos sollozos ahogados me invitaron a entrar sin permiso y la realidad llegó a mis ojos… Ángela estaba atada de pies y manos y amordazada sobre el piso de la cocina de su departamento. Me acerque a ella rápidamente y saque la cinta de su boca… no necesitaba decir nada, yo ya lo había visto en su mente.

"Tú hermosura atraerás a tu hermosa amiga" le decía Jacob mientras la ataba y sellaba su boca con una cinta adhesiva, la tiraba sobre el suelo de la cocina y se disponía a esperar a mi ángel. De pronto vi que llamaba el timbre y Jacob abría, pude ver a Bella del otro lado de la puerta, estaba sorprendida y asustada y le preguntó a Jacob qué hacía allí, pero este no le contestó… mi Bella le preguntó por Ángela y quiso entrar pero el muy maldito la tomo del brazo deteniéndola, "A ti te quería ver… ¿y tu vampirito donde está?" le dijo al oído antes de que Ángela soltara un gemido atrayendo la atención de Bella… el perro la jaló del brazo arrojándola con fuerza sobre la alfombra.

_¡Ve a buscarla!... él la tiene._ me gritó Ángela sacándome del sopor, pero algo vi en su mente que me hizo gruñir de ira hacia ese perro y salir en busca de mi amada a toda velocidad… vi cómo Bella se defendía golpeando al maldito, vi como se quebraba los huesos de la mano al impactar contra su cara y vi a mi Bella retorcerse y gritando de dolor… ese fue el impulso que necesité para salir de allí y seguir el rastro de ambos, la dulce sangre de mi amor y la pestilencia del chucho.

El efluvio de ambos era aún más fuerte cada vez que me acercaba más a ellos, tomé mi celular y marqué a Alice,

_Edward!... ¿donde está?_ dijo una mi angustiada hermana,

_Están cerca de La Push, el perro la tiene… voy por ella._ le dije antes de cortar, me pareció oír que Alice gritaba "No!, eso es lo que quiere espéranos!" , pero no me importó nada, yo quería llegar a ella, necesitaba llegar a ella.

Tomé una curva y me adentré en el bosque siguiendo el aroma a perro, estaba cada vez más cerca, aparqué a un costado del camino y comencé a correr siguiendo el dulce olor de mi Bella, era tan intenso que podía sentirla cerca. Reconocí el camino y supe al fin donde estaban, era un prado… mi prado… era allí donde venía a veces a disfrutar de las bondades del sol sobre mi piel… a disfrutar de su calidez… era allí donde fantaseaba pedirle a Bella que me concediera la oportunidad de estar con ella por el resto de la eternidad, donde la haría mi igual si ella así lo deseaba…

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta el borde del claro y allí entre los árboles pude ver al muy maldito esperándome, Bella estaba a un costado sobre el césped mirando temerosa alrededor. Jacob se percató de mi presencia y pude notar como su cuerpo se tensaba peligrosamente, mis instintos me dijeron que debía sacar a Bella de allí lo antes posible antes de que este estúpido animal estalle junto a ella y la ponga en más peligro de lo que está.

_Black déjala ir_ dije aparentando tranquilidad, no quería enojarlo más… no hasta que Bella este fuera de peligro. Mi amor se removió en el suelo tratando de buscarme con la mirada entre la espesura

_ No Cullen… si eres demasiado hombre, ven por ella…_ dijo mirando a mi dirección… "Se que no lo eres apestosa criatura… no eres más que un engendro del demonio… ella no te necesita" escuché en sus pensamientos. Rebatiendo sus palabras me acerqué lentamente hacia el claro sosteniendo la mirada de mi enemigo, miré un segundo apenas hacia donde estaba Bella y la vi angustiada y asustada, luego Jacob se movió hacia mi "Te mataré maldito…" decía su mente mientras se imaginaba saltado sobre mi mientras entraba en fase y desgarraba mi cuello desprendiendo mi cabeza de mi cuerpo.

_Tú sabes que no lo lograrás…_ le dije haciendo fuerzas para no reírme… si supiera que él iba a morir primero.

_No estoy solo…_ me dijo haciéndome ver en su mente la compañía de su manada al mismo tiempo que comencé a escuchar aullidos alrededor, la lucha estaba cerca y podía contar con que también lo estarían mis hermanos… pude distinguir entre tres o cuatro aullidos diferentes, no iba a tener posibilidad alguna si debía luchar protegiendo a Bella al mismo tiempo. Vi a Bella levantándose con dificultad en el lugar donde estaba y mirar hacia el bosque buscando a los animales que había escuchado, en un instante posó su mirada sobre mí y con un gesto de mi mano le hice saber que se quedara en el lugar, si se llegaba a mover Jacob, en un arrebato de ira, podía herirla. A demás yo tenía otros planes antes que esos animales se acercaran, si tan solo tuviera un poco de tiempo… pensé, debía hacerlo rápido.

Me incliné hacia adelante listo para saltar sobre Jacob y tratar se salvar a mi Bella de los otros animales… pero el chucho reaccionó retrocediendo y tomando a Bella del brazo y llevándosela aún más lejos de mí. Podía verla angustiada mientras caminaba al otro extremo del prado, entonces los vi aparecer… tres grandes lobos se adelantaron por el prado justo frente a mi… el maldito chucho joven puso a Bella a un lado del que parecía ser el más feroz, un gran animal de crin negra y afilados dientes… sus oscuros ojos llameaban odio y resentimiento. Por un segundo me detuve a examinar sus pensamientos pero me era sumamente dificultoso… era como si mil voces hablaran al mismo tiempo, un torbellino de pensamientos. Las distintas mentes de la manda formaban una sola, todas se conectaban y funcionaban al mando de una sola mente… la del Alfa. Parecían estar esperando órdenes de este antes de hacer algún movimiento, claro… el Alfa aún no estaba en fase, pronto lo haría y sería para atacar. Algo llamó mi atención… estaban renuentes a pelear, estaban allí por orden del Alfa sin embrago se negaban a pelear… aún así si el líder lo demandaba no tenían otra opción. Jacob sabía lo que era y utilizaba de muy buena manera ese rol, los estaba utilizando al igual que utilizaba a Bella.

_Por ultima vez Jacob suéltala…_ le dije a la expectativa de la pronta transformación del lobo Alfa. Pude ver a mi Bella muy alterada, no cesaba de llorar… me urgía tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, pero ahora debía realizar cualquier paso con sumo cuidado… al menos hasta que mis hermanos llegaran. No abandoné mi posición de acecho y los lobos no abandonaron la suya tampoco…

Entonces los oí detrás de mí…

"Edward… estamos aquí… uno para cada uno… Alice recogerá a Bella" me dijo la voz mental de Jassper, él era el más experto en luchas. "yo me encargaré del negro, tú de Jacob… Emmett y Rosalie de los otros… son jóvenes e inexpertos no te preocupes"… una sensación de alivio me inundó, sin embargo al mirar a Bella algo me dijo que no estuviera muy tranquilo. Su mirada era de desesperación y decisión… entonces sin que me diera oportunidad de señalarle que se calmara comenzó a correr hacia mí, vi como Jacob se transformaba detrás de ella en un enorme lobo de palambrea rojiza y se dispuso a seguirla para alcanzarla, me adelanté rápidamente y tomé a Bella con un brazo y con un movimiento ágil y certero la puse tras de mí dispuesto a defenderla… pero era demasiado tarde, por el rabillo del ojo vi como mis hermanos se encargaban de los otros… yo solo atiné a poner mi cuerpo en posición defensiva dispuesto a saltar sobre Jacob cuando éste descargó toda la fuerza de su pata sobre mi rostro… fueron segundos en los que a mi me parecieron años, caí sobre el césped inmovilizado… fue dolor… aturdimiento… sorpresa… confusión… llámenlo como quieran, solo volví en si y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando escuché el desgarrador grito de mi Bella a unos pasos de mí… volteé para verla caer… para ver caer a mi ángel luego de que Jacob golpeara fuertemente con su pata el frágil pecho de mi amor. Saqué fuerzas por ella de donde ya no tenía y gruñendo de dolor ante lo que había visto me abalancé sobre el maldito lobo que había golpeado a mi Bella, cegado por la ira y el odio, sin percatarme de mis heridas caí sobre él gritando el nombre de mi amor… luchando por ella… matando por ella y muriendo… vi mi sangre escurrirse por mis ropas antes de que, con un golpe certero de mi puño sobre el pecho de mi enemigo, truncara su vida dejando aplastado a su corazón… escuché su aullido de dolor y sentí su ultimo respiro…sin que esto me pareciera suficiente hinqué mis dientes en su gruesa piel descargando mi veneno, esto terminaría del todo con su corazón.

Mi vista estaba nublada del dolor y el odio cuando unos fuertes brazos me sacaron de encima del lobo muerto… ya no tuve más fuerzas y dejé que esos brazos me apartaran de él, ya no había nada más que hacer.

_Por Dios, ¡llama a Carlisle!... hay que llevarlo a casa._ gritó una voz familiar que no pude reconocer,

_Jassper toma el auto…_ sentí que decían y luego fue solo un borrón de luz, no podía ver ni escuchar con claridad pero pude articular algo,

_Bella…_ salió de mis labios, aunque fue casi un suspiro.

_Ella estará bien hermano… tú lucha._ dijo alguien al oído mientras apretaban algo húmedo en mi rostro y por primera vez en cien años sentí dolor. Un dolor que punzó en mi corazón haciéndome recordar el día en que éste se apago producto de mi transformación, un dolor que nubló aún más mis sentidos haciendo que un grito me estremeciera, un dolor que atravesó mi costado como un rayo y que me quemó hasta lo más hondo… un dolor que se quedó allí quemándome a carne viva.

_Hay que darle veneno a su sistema…_ dijo otra voz cuando ya creí que estaba en el infierno retorciéndome de dolor y pagando por mis pecados. Una nueva oleada de dolor me atravesó cuando sentí algo caliente correr por mis venas… un recuerdo… un viejo ardor… oh por Dios… otra vez… fue como retroceder 91 años y volver a estar postrado en esa cama de hospital… otra vez… como volver a sufrí mi transformación… oh Dios… quema.

**Reviews reviews!!! Por fis, necesito saber que lo leen… estimulen mi ego que esta muy por el piso con este fic! besos**


	21. Los ángeles caen primero

Capitulo 21: Los ángeles caen primero.

Edward POV

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, si es que eso era posible para mí. Morir en lugar de otra persona, morir en lugar del ser amado era una buena forma de hacerlo… morir por Bella era… bueno, no me importaría ir al infierno con tal de que ella no dejara este mundo. En realidad cualquier lugar donde Bella no esté a mi lado sería el mismísimo infierno… y un mundo sin Bella… no es mundo.

__Muérdelo Carlisle… tu lo salvaste una vez, podrás hacerlo ahora!_ _

¿En qué momento se había vuelto todo tan difuso?... no recordaba nada, ni el lugar, ni las voces…. Ni mi propio nombre. Todo se nubló en el momento en que lenguas de fuego, que ya hace casi 100 años me habían torturado, habían vuelto para hacer estragos de nuevo en mí. ¿En qué momento comencé a sentir ese dolor tan olvidado?... ¿a caso despertaba de nuevo a la humanidad?... No podía ser… esto era algo más.

__No Jassper, es suficiente con lo que le inyectamos y sus heridas ya están sanando… despertará…_

Sabía que debía hacerlo, había algo que me obligaba a hacerlo… debía despertar y salir de esta horrible oscuridad. Había un nombre, una mujer… unos ojos marrones que me llamaban con tanta intensidad… una voz. Tenía una razón para hacerlo pero no lograba ver con claridad… sin tan solo este sopor me dejara ver y este fuego no quemara tanto…

__Mira su cuello… comienza a cerrarse.__

Oh por Dios como quema!... no encontraba mi voz para gritar… creía estar moviéndome pero no era conciente de mi cuerpo, era como si fuera una masa sin vida, inerte y echada a su suerte… si acaso lo hacía no era conciente de mis movimientos, solo era conciente del dolor en medio de esa oscuridad. Quise gritar pero mi vos se quedó en mi garganta como un gorgoteo inútil y sin fuerza…

__Resiste hermano… Bella te necesita…__

¿…qué?, ¿Bella?... Oh, Bella. Entonces de la oscuridad comenzaron a surgir imágenes, evocaciones de mi memoria cegada de ira y odio… mi Bella en mi prado, unos lobos… una palambrea rojiza… mi ángel cayendo… olvidé el dolor, había uno más fuerte que me daba fuerzas al mismo tiempo, un dolor que no se compara en nada al de las llamas recorriendo mi cuerpo…

Como un naufrago en el medio del mar que se hunde por las olas caprichosas, emergí de la oscuridad hacia la luz y abrí los ojos,

_¡Bella!_ dije en lo que pretendía ser un grito, mi garganta no me lo permitió… solo pude emitir un suave susurro entrecortado.

_Hijo no hables… todavía no curas bien._ Carlisle me mantenía recostado en una cama oprimiendo suavemente el hombro. Miré a los lados buscando a mi amor y mi padre pareció comprender,

_Ahora la verás… primero cúrate._ me pareció oír un resto de pena en su voz_ Tus heridas eran muy graves, traspasaron tu garganta y eran profundas en parte de tu rostro… solo los licántropos pueden causarnos estas heridas. Tuvimos que suministrarte ponzoña que tu cuerpo había perdido producto de la perdida de sangre y… tu mordida al lobo._ dijo lo último casi en un susurro… No sé por qué pero no pude ver nada en su mente, solo las imágenes de mi rostro y cuello ensangrentados, la carne se abría en lo que parecía ser el recorrido de unas gruesas garras, parecían ser heridas profundas… si hubiese sido humano no hubiese resistido. Oh no!... si esas garras habían echo esto en mí, ¿Qué habían echo en Bella?...

_Padre…_ hablé muy dificultosamente _necesito verla, la última vez que la vi recuerdo que…_

_Edward descansa y cúrate primero, lo harás rápido si cooperas. Bella espera por tí pero no puedes estar así…_ dijo calmado. No pude dejar de notar una sombra en su cara, como si el paso de los años hubiese venido de golpe para él… sus ojos dorados estaban levemente opacos y sin brillo, no me dejaba leerle la mente y eso era por algo… lo miré fijamente tratando de traspasar su barrera pero no me lo permitió…

_¿Qué sucede con Bella padre?_ en un intento de saber de ella olfateé el aire esperando que su dulce aroma llegara a mí, lo percibí… era tenue y mezclado con otra clase de olores como alcohol y oxido, su efluvio era muy débil y casi no lo sentía… entonces me dispuse a encontrar el sonido de su corazón, y por más que lo busqué lo único que encontré fue un golpeteo frágil y errático acompañado por el pitido de una maquina… un monitor cardiaco…

_¡Padre!..._ hice un intento de levantarme de la cama al comprender lo que había escuchado, pero una vez más mi padre me detuvo sosteniéndome por los hombros, sentí unos fuertes brazos ceñirse alrededor de mi cintura obligándome a recostarme de nuevo… reconocí que era Jassper por la repentina tranquilidad que me había invadido de pronto,

_No!.... Jass, no lo hagas… quiero saber…_ le dije suplicante al notar que influía en mi estado de ánimo.

_Edward primero cúrate, tardará poco… ya casi tus heridas están cerradas, ten paciencia._ me dijo Jassper en mi oído.

_No!... Bella…_ le dije en un susurro lo más fuerte que mi voz en ese momento me lo permitía. ¿Qué me ocultaban?... ni siquiera Jassper me permitía ver sus pensamientos… busqué otras mentes en la casa pero nadie más había allí.

_¿Donde están los otros?_ le dije a mi padre frunciendo el seño, ¿a caso habían desaparecido a propósito para que yo no les leyera la mente?.... esto me estaba frustrando…

_Fueron al prado a… sacar el cuerpo del lobo._ dijo en un hilo de voz, entonces recordé a los otros lobos,

_Padre… ¿qué pasó con el resto de la manada?... ellos no querían luchar…_

_Lo sabemos hijo, al caer el Alfa ellos ya no tuvieron que seguir sus ordenes… huyeron del prado. En estos momentos están deliberando las acciones a seguir, aparentemente Jacob atacó sin razón y ellos lo consideran delitos graves._ sentí alivio por los lobos de la manada, ellos a pesar de ser nuestros enemigos solo estaban siguiendo ordenes que no podían rechazar o desobedecer.

Un escozor recorrió mi mejilla seguido de pequeñas punzadas en mi cuello, quise tocarme con una de mis manos pero mi padre me detuvo,

_No es recomendable hijo… deja que curen, están cerrando…_ me dijo echándoles un vistazo a mis heridas, era verdad estaban curando notablemente… solo se veían las mismas líneas que habían sido los surcos provocados por las garras pero ahora se veían como una suave línea escarlata, verme en los ojos de mi padre era como verme en un espejo. El dolor había desaparecido casi por completo, solo quedaba una leve puntada que cruzaba mi quijada y parte de mi cuello… pero ya era casi imperceptible.

__Edward…__ la escuche, fue su dulce voz pero mas apagada y me estaba llamando… esta vez nadie me detuvo, me levante de un salto de la cama y corrí hacia donde había sentido su voz. Mi padre y mi hermano venían detrás de mí… pude sentir sus confusos pensamientos, sin embargo no me importaba nada… lo único que quería era llegar a ella. Estaba en la habitación de Alice, de allí pude sentir su débil efluvio, abrí la puerta lentamente preparándome de algún modo para lo que iba a ver y mi padre me detuvo sosteniéndome del brazo para que volteara a verlo,

_Edward… deberías saber algo antes de entrar a verla_ ahora sonaba preocupado y decidido, _... Bella… ella ha recibido un fuerte golpe en el pecho hijo, su estado…_

_Déjame entrar y la veré por mi mismo_ le corte. El asintió y soltó mi brazo, Jassper estaba a mi lado preparado para invadir mi cuerpo de tranquilidad y paz en cuanto abriera esa puerta, con un gesto de mi cabeza le pedí que no lo hiciera… debía afrontar lo que sea sin sedantes ni entupidas ensoñaciones, debía pisar sobre el suelo y no caminar en el aire. Empujé la puerta y entré…

No importaba que Jassper estuviera allí para calmarme, no importaban mis heridas ni mucho menos mi dolor, no importaba nada… ya que otro tipo de dolor me golpeaba con la fuerza de mil huracanes… como dagas que se clavaban en mi muerto corazón… prefería mil veces los fuegos del infierno, los dolores de la ponzoña… cientos de veces nunca haberla conocido, antes que verla en el estado en que la vi.

Mi amor… el amor de mi existencia, la mujer que había surcado mis cielos como un brillante cometa… estaba allí, en una cama, con tubos de oxigeno tapando su hermoso rostro, su esencia ya no era su esencia… era un desconocido olor que invadía su cuerpo tal vez para tratar de curar sus heridas, su pálido natural era un blanco casi traslucido que hacía más marcadas las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y sus labios habían dejado de ser de un suave carmín para tornarse de un blanco azulado… a pesar de su condición, parecía dormir apaciblemente sin dejar que los sonidos de las máquinas que controlaban su corazón y respiración irrumpieran su sueño. Me acerqué a ella sin ver nada más alrededor mirando cada detalle de su cuerpo buscando alguna herida, algún rasguño del maldito animal, se veía más frágil que nunca.

_Su corazón… está distinto_ dije con mi voz rota, malditas lagrimas que se estancaban en mis ojos… maldito pecho que sollozaba en silencio.

_Su corazón está muy débil… hijo, está muy delicada, el lobo golpeó su pecho con tal fuerza que lo hundió y no hay mucho que podamos hacer… provocó un importante hemorragia interna, su corazón no resistirá…_ fue como un zumbido en mis oídos, mi padre habló y todo lo demás desapareció, no tuve conciencia de mí mismo… solo estaba ella frente a mis ojos, mi Diosa…

_No…_ me aferré de las sabanas de la cama y me acerqué a ella, su respiración era lenta y acompasada provocada por el respirador que mi padre había puesto para ella. Miré cada detalle de su piel, su fina y delicada piel que ahora se vestía de un blanco apagado… había perdido su brillo… mi ángel ya no brillaba. Acaricié suavemente su cabello que se extendía en la almohada y cerré los ojos… ¿en qué momento mi ángel había hecho algo tan malo para merecerse esto?... si acaso enamorarse de un vampiro era un pecado tan grave ¿por qué el castigado no era yo?... en este momento de mi existencia la vida me regalaba la dicha de amar y ser amado y ahora por un enfrentamiento inesperado me la arrebataba, saboreé el manjar más dulce y más apetitoso que un hombre… que un vampiro… ¡que cualquier criatura en este mundo tuviese el privilegio de probar jamás!... y ahora me lo quitaban… ya era hora de devolver este ángel que el cielo me había regalado pero yo no la quería dejar ir… no aún, no… nunca.

_Hijo… tú sabes lo que la puede salvar._ escuché la voz de mi padre como si estuviera a cientos de kilómetros, _...no resistirá mucho tiempo más Edward._

_No…_

_Hijo es la única salida… sálvala._

Me acerqué a su oído aún con los ojos cerrados, ya casi su esencia no existía… a estas alturas ya me hubiera inundado hasta la última fibra de mi ser. Apoyé mi frente en la almohada a un lado de su cabeza, necesitaba sentirla cerca… sentir lo más que pudiera de ella.

_Bella… amor… no me dejes, tengo miedo…_ mi voz salió distorsionada y cargada de incertidumbre, si hubiese podido llorar lo hubiese hecho… pero solo mi voz entrecortada y los espasmos que recorrían mi cuerpo evidenciaban el llanto que pugnaba por salir. No dije nada más, solo me quedé junto a ella… con la esperanza de escuchar su respuesta, no haría nada que ella no quisiera… así significara perderla, no la condenaría a una vida vacía como la mía. Ella era un ángel, no podía caer… no podía cortarle sus alas… debía dejarla volar para deleitar al mundo con su presencia.

No supe del tiempo, ni las horas… solo supe que a lado de ella era donde pertenecía, mi padre y hermano se habían ido dejándonos solos y podía escuchar los suaves susurros de Alice y Emmett en el piso de abajo. No quería moverme de su lado, no después de que ya una vez me la arrebataron…

__Edward…_ _era un susurro pero ella me llamaba, levanté mi cabeza para verla y me di cuenta que luchaba por abrir los ojos sin lograrlo siquiera, las señales de los monitores cardiacos se habían alterado y su respiración era más pesada.

_No amor… no te esfuerces, no debes alterarte… yo estoy aquí._ le dije al oído en un susurro.

__Hazlo…_ _dijo y luego cayó en la inconciencia otra vez. Yo no dije nada, era tan real lo que había dicho que por un momento lo creí cierto. Fue a penas un susurro casi imperceptible… ¿a caso en verdad lo escuché?... o ¿a causa de la desesperación creía escuchar lo que deseaba escuchar?. Necesitaba una aliciente… algo que me permitiera hacer lo que mi corazón sabía y que mi mente no aceptaba…

_Alice…_ llamé lo suficientemente alto como para saber que mi hermana me escucharía. Luego de unos segundos, alguien llamó a la puerta…

_Edward…_ me llamó Alice desde la puerta _hablemos abajo, Esme se quedará con ella…_

_No… aquí Alice, no me iré de su lado_ me aferré a las sabanas como si fuera mi salvavidas.

_Ella te escucha, no deberíamos hablar aquí…_ por una parte tenía razón, pero algo me retenía a su lado… y parecía ser más fuerte que mi propia voluntad.

_Está bien Alice… solo un momento._ me separé de ella sin antes darle un beso en la frente. Esme entró al cuarto en el momento que yo salía… "la cuidaré hijo, ve tranquilo…".

_Gracias madre…_

_¿Qué quieres saber Edward?..._ me decía mi hermana una vez que nos habíamos acomodado en el sofá de la sala, sus pensamientos no eran claros con respecto a Bella, y era eso precisamente lo que quería averiguar. Ella estaba confusa y asustada al mismo tiempo, a toda la familia le había afectado lo sucedido, ella había calado tan hondo en todos que era doloroso para ellos verla en ese estado. Era fácil amar a Bella… y era difícil perderla.

_Quiero saber si Bella logrará sobrevivir… quiero saber su futuro Alice._ estaba desesperado y mi voz era el reflejo de ello, si debía suceder algo no quería dilatar más ese momento.

_Edward… no se puede negar lo inevitable, Carlisle te lo ha dicho, ella… no tiene posibilidades, su pecho está destroz…_

_¡No Alice!... ¡ella es valiente!..._ no quería oír más, no quería aceptarlo… mi Bella no debía morir y mucho menos condenarse a una existencia vacía como la mía. Pero algo debía hacer… algo, oh por Dios cómo deseé estar en su lugar!...

_Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo Alice…_ puse mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras otra ola de sollozos secos y silenciosos me envolvían,

_Si que puedes…_ me dijo mi hermana al tiempo que una de sus visiones llegaban a mi mente, Bella convertida en una de nosotros… hermosa, gloriosa y radiante como siempre lo fue pero en esta visión con sus rasgos más marcados dándole a su rostro una imponente belleza, Bella mi compañera… Bella mi igual, mi otra parte. Por una fracción de segundo me regocijé ante esta idea pero cuando recobré parte de mi cordura me pareció la idea más egoísta y perversa que cruzó por mi mente, ¿cómo iba a dejar que mi Bella se condenara?... ¿acaso ese era su futuro?...

_No puedo condenarla_ dije perdiendo toda mi fuerza… rindiéndome ante la idea de perderla para siempre, si bien hubo un memento en que consideré proponerle que compartiera la eternidad conmigo… lo había pensado de manera en que ella iba a ser la que lo decidiría… no podía imponérselo… eso iba a terminar confirmando el ser egoísta y vil que yo siempre había sido.

_Edward… ¿la amas?_ la miré atónito… ¿cómo era posible que lo dudara?... mi familia había sido testigo del más hermoso y puro amor que había echo revivir mi muerto corazón… claro que la amaba, no un momento… esa palabra se quedaba corta a comparación de lo que yo sentía por Bella.

_No te das una idea de cuánto la amo._ le dije mirándola fijamente.

_Entonces no dilates su sufrimiento… está agonizando Edward, es ahora o nunca…_ la verdad me terminó rompiendo en mil pedazos… no podía detener más el tiempo… no podía dejar que siga sufriendo, aunque talvez este sufrimiento no sea nada con lo que le espera si la convierto.

_Sufrirá Alice… ¡me odiará por hacerle pasar por esto!_ dije bajando la cabeza, estaba atrapado… no sabía qué hacer.

_Ahora está sufriendo… esto es peor Edward… porque terminará muriendo. Si la transformas sí sufrirá pero estará a tu lado y viva… disfrutando de la eternidad junto a ti, ¡¿no lo ves?!_ Alice estaba perdiendo la paciencia conmigo. Entonces como si Bella me lo confirmara el sonido de las máquinas que marcaban y controlaban su ritmo cardíaco comenzaron a sonar descontroladamente…

_Edward!..._ mi madre llamaba desesperada al tiempo que yo subía con toda velocidad las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Alice, abrí la puerta y la escena con la que me encontré fue desgarradora. Mi Bella arqueaba su espalda mientras su cuerpo sufría de fuertes convulsiones, corrí hasta ella sosteniéndola de los brazos tratando de mantenerla pegada a la cama, el golpeteo de su corazón era eufórico como si en un intento de sobrevivir gastara sus ultimas fuerzas… su rostro ya no tenía rastros de lo que habían sido sus exquisitos sonrojos… era blanco y sin vida.

_Está sufriendo un infarto!_ oí decir a mi padre que llegaba junto a ella a tiempo que el cuerpo de mi Bella dejaba de sacudirse para sumirse en una tranquila calma. Los monitores no dejaron de marcar su errático y débil ritmo… miré a mi Ángel y su rostro no tenía rastros de dolor, no había indicios de ella, su esencia ya no estaba… algo había cambiado y lo supe cuando oí el agudo y largo pitido que su monitor cardiaco emitía ante la ausencia de su pulso… mi ángel había decidido volar.

**Merezco reviews???? Gracias!!**


	22. Abre tus ojos

Capitulo 22: Abre tus ojos…

Edward POV

No había otra respuesta, los monitores me lo estaban diciendo, la ausencia de su dulce y enloquecedor efluvio… el silencio de su corazón… no quería vivir sin ella, no debía terminar así.

_Edward haz algo!.._ sé que era Alice porque tiraba de mí brazo mientras hablaba, entonces en ese momento reaccioné, vi la escena que pasaba por mis ojos con claridad y no hubo lugar a dudas… solo ella provocaba esto, mi desesperación. Mientras Carlisle, a velocidad inhumana, preparaba el equipo de resucitación yo arranqué las sábanas que tapaban el pecho de mi amor y le saqué el respirador para darme espacio para llegar a su garganta, me estremecí al sentir su cuerpo inerte sobre la cama,

_Da el primer choque Carlisle…_ le dije a centímetros de la piel de Bella, mi padre lo hizo… puso las paletas del resucitador en el desnudo pecho de Bella y dio la descarga eléctrica… la espalda de ella se arqueó levantando su pecho y cayó pesada sobre la cama, enseguida me apresuré a acercar mis afilados dientes a su traslucida y fría piel y hundí mis dientes, la traspasé fácilmente pero no había sangre deliciosa que brotara de ella, todavía no latía su corazón…la poca sangre que tocaba mi lengua mientras mi ponzoña luchaba por entrar a su sistema era casi amarga y fría. Me separé de ella luego de asegurarme que la cantidad era suficiente, mi padre volvió a poner las paletas en su pecho y una vez más descargó provocando que su espalda se arqueara de nuevo y cayera pesadamente sobre la cama. Los monitores no mostraban actividad alguna, mi Bella aún no reaccionaba.

"Una vez más hijo… muérdela"

Me apresuré a hundir mis dientes en la fina piel de una de sus muñecas, sentí como la ponzoña no fluía por sus venas sino que se agolpaba en el lugar donde yo la estaba depositando,

_¡Bella!... _ grité desesperado a su lado _¡no me dejes maldita sea!_ grité con mi voz quebrada. No podía estar pasando… no podía ser.

Mi padre aumentó la potencia del equipo y una vez más descargó sobre ella. Luego de unos segundos de una angustiosa espera pude notar cómo los monitores cambiaron al mismo tiempo que yo percibí un leve y sutil golpeteo de su corazón…muy débil y casi imperceptible, como si estuviera luchando por obtener una bocana de sangre… el movimiento fue sutil pero estaba respondiendo, rogué a los cielos que ese leve latido fuera suficiente para impulsar la ponzoña dentro de su sistema y que comenzara con su transformación,

_Bella mi amor… resiste ven a mí por favor…_ le dije al oído conciente que ella podía escucharme. Toqué con un movimiento desesperado sus mejillas infundiéndole calor casi inútilmente y con una mano masajeé suavemente el centro de su pecho,

_Bella por favor… ven a mí…_ le repetí pegando mis labios a su oído,

_Hijo… el veneno está en sus venas, déjalo actuar_ dijo mi padre, volteé mi cabeza hacia él que se encontraba a mi lado con las paletas del resucitador todavía en sus manos,

_No… no la voy a dejar_ volví a mirar a Bella y puse alerta todos mis sentidos para poder sentirla, los golpeteos eran débiles, casi nulos pero estaba allí… seguí con mi tarea de dar suaves masajes a su pecho mientras que mi padre acomodaba la mascara del respirador en su boca, pude sentir con la palma de mi mano los estragos que el maldito lobo había dejado en el tórax de mi amor… su pecho hundido me hicieron preguntarme cómo había resistido tanto, ¿cómo pudo soportar tanto dolor?... pude sentir la textura de los huesos rotos debajo de su fina piel. El oxigeno del respirador comenzó a entrar a sus pulmones y un cambio se produjo, mi Bella aspiró aire con una bocanada desesperada, yo la levanté sosteniéndola entre mis brazos y me senté sobre la cama poniéndola sobre mi regazo, puede escuchar atónito como su corazón aumentaba su ritmo llegando a latir casi desenfrenadamente dentro de su pequeño pecho destrozado.

_Te lo dije hijo…_ susurró mi padre palmeando mi hombro.

Su transformación había comenzado y mi Bella empezó a removerse incomoda emitiendo pequeños gemidos que cambiaban de intensidad a medida que los segundos pasaban…

_Yo estoy aquí amor._ le susurré al oído mientras se estremecía entre mis brazos y emitía quejidos de dolor, su efluvio había regresado pero era solo sutil y mezclado con otros olores raros que no le pertenecían y su corazón retumbaba fuerte en su pecho luchando contra la ponzoña que invadía su sistema. Me estremecí al escuchar sus gritos de dolor sobre mi pecho… y recordé mi propia y dolorosa transformación, mi hermosa Bella comenzó a sacudirse sobre mí al tiempo que comenzaba a decir incoherencias, Alice estaba a mi lado y Carlisle se encargaba de desconectarla de los monitores cardiacos y del respirador… su cuerpo comenzaba a sanar, puse mi mano en el lugar donde el lobo había dado su golpe mortal y percibí que algunos huesos estaban soldándose,

_Cura mi pequeña… pronto terminará_ susurré a su oído conciente por experiencia propia que ella me escucharía, no pasaría por esto sola.

El resto de mi familia nos había dejado solos, pude escuchar sus pensamientos en el piso de abajo acallados por los gritos y quejidos de mi ángel, estaban preocupados y aliviados al mismo tiempo por como se habían desarrollado las cosas. Luego de unos minutos Alice llamó a la puerta y entró a la habitación, nos contempló durante un tiempo en silencio a los pies de la cama, en su mente pude ver la escena que ella contemplaba como si fuera un espejo… yo sosteniendo a mi Bella entre mis brazos mientras ella se removía de dolor, mis brazos aferrando fuerte su torso contra mi pecho y mis manos acariciando su espalda…

_Edward ella estará bien._ me alentaba mi hermana,

_Lo sé Alice, solo me duele saber que está sufriendo…_ dije mientras abrazaba más fuerte a mi Bella y la sostenía contra mi pecho.

_Aguanta… será menos tiempo de lo que pensamos_ me dijo acercándose a acariciar la mejilla de mi amor _estaré abajo, si me necesitas… lo sabré_

Me quedé junto a mi amor… sufriendo con ella cada punzada de dolor y quemándome a carne viva cuando ella se estremecía por el fuego. Mi propia transformación había sido larga y dolorosa y de ello tengo muy pocos recuerdos y todos muy dolorosos… pero ver a Bella estremeciéndose ante el mismo dolor fue lo que sacó lo peor de esos recuerdos….

__¡¡Edward!!... ¡¡quema!!__ gritaba mi ángel. Mis brazos se aferraban cada vez más a ella cuando un nuevo grito la invadía. Esto estaba mal… muy mal, había echo que un ángel se retorciera de dolor entre mis brazos, le había podido hacer al fin lo que pensé en hacer desde la primera vez que la vi… quitarle las alas, matarla y hacerla mía, la había corrompido y ahora como pecado estaba recibiendo el peor de los castigos… dolor y más dolor.

__¡¡Mátame Edward!!__

_No…_ le dije al oído al escuchar esas palabras, _sopórtalo amor… pronto pasará_

Era un vano intento de apaciguar a mi ángel que trataba por todos los medios de batir las alas que yo mismo le había arrancado. La acuné entre mis brazos sufriendo con ella, no la dejaría sola, no lo haría jamás…

Bella POV

_Y las ansias._

_Y el dolor…__  
__¡Oh, quémame!___

_¡Quémalo, ángel de luz, custodio mío,__  
__tú que andabas llorando por las nubes,__  
__tú, sin mí, tú, por mí,__  
__ángel frío de polvo, lleno de gloria,__  
__empujado a las tinieblas!___

_¡Quémalo, ángel de luz,__  
__quémame y vuela!_

Escuchaba su vos, en algún lugar… su dulce voz susurrándome al oído palabras de amor y de aliento… lo escuchaba sin embargo no lo oía, el fuego y la quemazón eran tan intensos que opacaban la dulce vos del ángel que una vez más venía a salvarme. El ángel que esa medianoche me había salvado por primera vez y el que ahora me arrullaba entre sus brazos para no dejarme volver a caer. Lo oía en la distancia con cada grito que yo emitía y con cada suplica que daba. Los látigos de dolor eran cada vez más fuertes y traspasaban mi conciencia haciéndome perder el control de ellos. Sabía que le dolía verme así, pero no lo podía evitar… el dolor era tan fuerte, como cientos de lenguas de fuego quemándome y cercenando mi cuerpo pedazo a pedazo... no podía más que aferrarme a la esperanza de volver a abrir los ojos, si la vida me lo permitía, para volverme a perder en el topacio de su mirada.

Te amo ángel de mi corazón, te amo y prometo nunca más hacerte sufrir, porque tus ojos no merecen ponerse tristes y de una vez por todas tu corazón merece latir. Te amo ángel… y que el cielo no te deje otra vez sufrir, prometo darte días de plena felicidad y noches de eterna lujuria para ayudarte a alcanzar la paz.

Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón… que en un principio fueron débiles pero que fueron aumentando su intensidad a medida que el dolor iba creciendo, no pude resistirme gritar y pedir ayuda y piedad… prefería mil veces la muerte a pasar por esto… en mi inconciencia noté que varias veces había gritado a alguien que me matara, que terminara con mi vida para aliviar el dolor, pero siempre recibí las mismas respuestas "_Sopórtalo amor… pronto pasará"…_

Noté como unas manos frías, tocaban mi cuerpo de vez en cuando, lejos de apaciguar el ardor y sofocar el fuego que me quemaba, me sostenían y aferraban mi cuerpo que peleaba contra el dolor. Agonizar entre esos brazos fuertes y seguros no hacía tan malo la muerte…

Entre momentos en que sentía que una anestesia inundaba mi cuerpo podía abrir mis ojos con la esperanza de que este suplicio hubiese terminado… pero eran solo segundos en que podía ver a mi ángel abrazándome y a su padre inyectándome algo, entonces volvía a hundirme en la oscuridad y el fuego volvía arremetiendo con más fuerza en mi cuerpo.

"_No funciona… la morfina es inútil"_distinguía una voz entre mis gritos.

El dolor era interminable, parecía que nunca se iba a calmar… se las había ensañado conmigo y me torturaba hasta el punto de creer que era un castigo que por alguna razón me merecía. Mi ángel siguió susurrándome en el oído no sé por cuanto tiempo y sus palabras parecían menguar de a poco el tormento. No sé cómo pero de un momento a otro el dolor se concentró en mi pecho… mi corazón galopaba eufórico, como queriendo escapar de algo, dejé de moverme y pude sentir con más claridad cómo las mismas manos que siempre me sostuvieron se posaban en ese lugar que ardía tanto.

__Va a despertar…__dijo una voz tranquila en mi oído.

Emití pequeños gemidos al notar que mi pecho ardía como nunca creí que podía provocar el fuego… el dolor se concentró allí y de pronto todo fue silencio… era el fin de una pesadilla, el dolor ya no estaba y había abandonado mi cuerpo dejándome sumida en el medio del un tormentoso silencio.

__Bella… amor…__la misma voz, la de mi ángel.

Tenía miedo de abrir mis ojos, no quería hacerlo por temor a que en cuanto abriera mis ojos volviera el dolor. Un arma dulzón y enloquecedor penetró por mi nariz haciéndome jadear… yo conocía ese aroma, pero ahora era más concentrado y aún más imponente.

__Abre tus ojos…__dijo una voz sobre mis labios,

No tenía otra opción y si la tenía no quería tomarla… debía obedecer a mi ángel, él era mi voz a seguir. Lentamente mis parpados se separaron y me dejaron ver, aunque lo que ví no era lo que me esperaba… ya no era un ángel lo que tenía frente a mi a centímetros de mi boca, era un Dios… un hermoso Dios… el más hermoso de todos me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Conocí sus ojos al instante en que me perdí en ellos provocando que un jadeo saliera de mi boca, alcé mi mano en un movimiento algo rápido a pesar de que mi intención había sido hacerlo lentamente, posé mis dedos en la suave piel de aquella deidad y recorrí cada una de sus facciones admirando cada centímetro de su piel. Él cerró sus ojos disfrutando del momento y yo proseguí con el escrutinio, mis dedos se posaron finalmente en sus labios sintiendo como el aire cálido que respiraba se colaba entre mis dedos,

_Gracias por volver a mí…_ murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados y mis dedos tocando sus labios. Yo jadeé ante esa suave y aterciopelada voz… ¿cómo nunca me di cuenta que era tan hermosa?...

_Edward…_ suspiré y él abriendo sus hermosos ojos topacio sonrió. Solo eso me bastó para alcanzar sus labios y fundirme con los suyos en un tierno y apasionado beso, no pedí permiso ni me importó el lugar… ya que no sabía con certeza donde estábamos. Comencé a jadear mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda y una de ellas se posó en mi nuca acercándome imposiblemente más a él. Nuestras bocas se abrían y cerraban al compás de nuestras lenguas, si había besado antes no era nada comparado con este beso en particular…era distinto y era único al mismo tiempo, no necesité separarme de él porque me di cuenta que no necesitaba respirar. Puse mis manos a cada lado de sus mejillas y gemí cuando su mano viajó hasta uno de mis pechos apretándolo y provocando la turgencia de mi pezón…

_Vámonos…_ susurró una voz a nuestras espaldas y entonces recién ahí me percaté que no estábamos solos, detuve el movimiento de mi boca pero no me separé, Edward me incitó a seguir al tiempo que escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de nosotros… su boca no solo no había detenido su tarea sino que dejó mis labios para recorrer mis mejillas y luego bajar hasta mi cuello, me besó y me dio exquisitas lamidas y un fuego interno, distinto al que había sufrido momentos antes, invadía mi bajo vientre haciéndome jadear.

_Edward…_ gemí inclinándome cerca de su oído. Él subió por mi cuello aún besando exquisitamente mi piel hasta que llegó a mis labios a los que dio un dulce beso, reposó su frente contra la mía y me miró a los ojos soltando un suspiro, un nuevo brillo vistió su mirada y sonrió de lado acariciando mi mejilla,

_Bienvenida amor… nunca vuelvas a dejarme._ me dijo suplicante, yo solo sonreí y volvía a besarlo… nunca dejaría de hacerlo, en segundos ya se había convertido en una droga para mí, lo necesitaba y quería sus labios fusionados con los míos aunque el mundo se cayera a pedazos a nuestro alrededor… aunque todo se convirtiera en nada solo lo quería a él.

**Reviews??? Por fis!!! Gracias!! Se termina pronto esta historia y me gustaría llegar a los 100 reviews si me ayudan! Besos!!!**


	23. Amor desenfrenado

Amor desenfrenado

_ ¿Lo sientes?... concéntrate amor…_

Edward me estaba pidiendo un imposible, ¿concentrarme?... ¿estando él presente?, realmente era imposible… la sed era una necesidad secundaria cuando lo sentía cerca de mi… olfatear, perseguir, dejarme llevar por mis sentidos era algo impensable para alguien que despertaba a una nueva vida, alguien que trataba de hacer su primer caza con la visión más hermosa frente a ella… Edward brillando a la luz del sol.

Me había sacado de casa a penas desperté… en realidad estaría mucho mejor decir que me había arrastrado hasta el bosque para buscar mi alimento, él me estaba ayudando a hacerlo… era mi guía y mi apoyo y mi sed era demasiado abrumadora como para ignorarla, pero en este momento solo deseaba aplacar otro tipo de deseo mucho más fuerte que la quemazón de mi garganta.

_No sé si podré hacerlo amor_ le dije enfurruñada apoyando mi espalda en un árbol, no es que estaba cansada ni mucho menos… ya había olvidado lo que se suponía era estar cansada, mi cuerpo me había dejado de pedir varias cosas y había adoptado otras. Mis necesidades fisiológicas y las necesidades humanas más primitivas habían dejado de ser una molestia para mí, dormir… comer… descansar… parpadear… hasta respirar ya no eran prioridades para mi cuerpo, había dejado de ser humana para pasar a ser algo más… algo a otro nivel. A penas Edward tomó mi mano para salir corriendo de casa y venir en busca de mi alimento me di cuenta que correr, caminar y hasta saltar eran acciones realmente fáciles de hacer para mí… ¿dije fáciles?... era como que mi cuerpo estaba preparado para ello y lo hacía sin esfuerzo alguno. El cuerpo de un vampiro esta diseñado para ganar, para ser el depredador, el que persigue y acecha y no lo contrario… podía decir que me sentía poderosa y totalmente invulnerable. Lo confirmé cuando pude correr junto a Edward a través del bosque y pude experimentar la adrenalina de la velocidad, era precisamente esa velocidad la que me ponía en un estado de éxtasis total… esto unido al hecho de ver correr a Edward, él usaba de tal manera sus piernas que en verdad parecía un ángel, mi precioso ángel que a penas rozaba el suelo con sus pies dándole un efecto totalmente glorioso, era mi ángel volando sobre la tierra.

_Bella, concéntrate… tienes que alimentarte o la sed será peor_ me dijo mientras yo miraba embobada como curvaba su cuerpo en posición de acecho, era totalmente excitante ver a mi novio hacer eso…, definitivamente no podía concentrarme… mi cuerpo pedía a gritos otra cosa

_Edward dejemos eso para después… por favor_ le rogué, lo necesitaba a él y ahora mismo.

_No Bella, debemos cazar dos o tres presas antes de pensar en otra cosa_ dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con sus movimientos felinos, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de tantos detalles que tenía mi novio?... claro mis ojos humanos nunca le hicieron nada de justicia.

_No hagas eso si quieres persuadirme de ir a casar_ le dije mientras sentía cómo crecía una burbuja de excitación en mi bajo vientre. Esto no podía estar pasando, ¡me había convertido en una vampira neófita libidinosa!.

_¿Qué no haga qué amor?_ no lo podía creer… y mi novio me seguía el juego,

_Que no te acerque así, que no me hables así, que no me mires así… todo en ti me provoca Edward, ¿quieres que sea la primera vampira en la historia que muera de un colapso nervioso?_ le dije provocándole una carcajada lo cual me irritó, yo estaba sufriendo de hambre por él y él se doblaba de risa a costa mía.

_¿Te causa mucha gracia?_ le pregunté, el se puso repentinamente serio ante mi enojo… lentamente se acercó a mí y yo me pegué aún más al tronco del árbol, casi aforrándome a él con mis manos, si lo soltaba saltaría sobre mi novio arrancándole la ropa y haciéndole el amor allí mismo.

Edward alzó sus manos y las apoyó contra el tronco del árbol a cada lado de mi cabeza, su boca estaba a centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su dulce aliento y lo más maravilloso de todo me perdía en los hermosos destellos que su piel despedía en contacto con la luz del sol… no había diamante más hermoso que él. Alcé una de mis manos cuidando de no abalanzarme y suavemente posé mis dedos en su pómulo, recorrí centímetro a centímetro de esa hermosa piel disfrutando de su brillo peculiar…

_Eres tan hermoso…_ susurré _eres mi ángel de luz_

_Amor… si al menos tuvieras una mínima idea de cómo te ves tú._ murmuró aún más cerca de mis labios _ no hay belleza en este mundo que se compare contigo…_ cerré los ojos al sentir su aliento en mi boca, saboreé esa dulzura enloquecedora que nublaba mis sentidos… aún ahora. La burbuja en mi bajo vientre creció aún más casi a punto de estallar… podía sentir que podría tener un orgasmo aún sin tocarlo, con solo verlo, con solo sentir su dulce aliento sobre mi piel podía enloquecer, si es que eso era posible para los vampiros.

_Debes alimentarte amor…_ me recordó, pero yo lo necesitaba. Me despegué del árbol en un movimiento rápido y certero empujándolo sobre el suelo, mis piernas quedaron a cada lado de su cadera y con una de mis manos tomé sus muñecas y las puse sobre su cabeza, lo tenía a mi merced y agradecía plenamente ser, por ahora, más fuerte que él.

_No Edward Cullen…_ susurré en sus labios _ ahora mismo me vas a amar_ lo besé con urgencia y con toda la pasión contenida en mi interior, él me respondió sin quejarse ni hacer réplica alguna. Mi mano libre se escabulló por debajo de su jersey tocando cada uno de sus músculos como si fuese la primera vez, este hombre me iba a volver loca… todo lo estaba experimentando como si fuera la primera vez. Mi boca se movía fogosamente sobre la suya haciéndonos gemir de deseo, tuve que soltar sus muñecas para poder usar ambas manos y sacar su jersey… en un segundo Edward mostraba su imponencia ante el sol, me maravillé ante esta visión dejando que mis ojos se habituaran y disfrutaran el brillo y destellos que su piel despedía. Bajé mi cabeza hacia su pecho y besé su hermosa piel, mi legua acarició con urgencia sus pezones haciéndolo jadear,

_Bella…_ me advirtió, yo seguía con mi tarea subiendo con mi lengua hasta su cuello, su fragancia seguía allí… tan fuerte y penetrante como siempre. Pude sentir su excitación debajo de su pantalón, moví mis caderas sintiéndolo y provocando que un gemido saliera de su boca, quería darle placer… quería retribuir su sufrimiento, su amor y todo lo que por mí sentía…

En un movimiento rápido arranque mi camisa dejando mi pecho cubierto solo por el sostén, tenía que hacer a un lado mis pantalones y los suyos así que usé mi fuerza para apartar este obstáculo de nosotros, nuestras ropas habían quedado hecho jirones a un lado, mi novio rió ante mi desesperación por desnudarnos y yo reí con él. Le permití mover sus manos para sacarme mi ropa interior y quedar desnuda sobre él, apretó con sus dedos la fina tela de mis bragas y las apartó con suma facilidad, era una nueva sensación de libertad que experimentaba junto a él, no me sentía cohibida ni avergonzada de ningún modo… me sentía capas de hacer lo que quisiera, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y al más perfecto hombre.

Mis manos lujuriosas recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel, desde los brazos hasta su pecho, su abdomen hasta sus caderas… bajé un poco mi cuerpo sentándome sobre sus muslos y mis dedos recorrieron el borde de su bóxer haciéndolo estremecer,

_Bella…_ dijo con su vos entrecortada, sonreí al saber lo que le estaba provocando. Me mordí el labio al pensar en mi siguiente movimiento, bajé su bóxer liberando su erección… mis ojos humanos jamás pudieron apreciar con detenimiento ni hacerle justicia a su centro de placer… mis ojos humanos nunca pudieron admirar con justa devoción su dotada masculinidad, no podía encontrarle explicación a cómo había podido entrar en mi cavidad sin dañarme. Ahora podía encontrarle una razón a su miedo… el gran detalle del que yo no me había dado cuenta, ahora mi misión era satisfacerlo a como de lugar.

Gateé sobre él hasta tocar su cuello con mi boca, lo besé y lamí bajando hasta su pecho, pude ver mientras lamía sus pezones cómo cerraba con fuerza sus puños conteniéndose, sus gemidos y jadeos me incitaban a continuar… seguí bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen recorriendo con la punta de mi lengua sus bien marcados abdominales, sentí su erección en mi cuello, levanté un poco mi cabeza y lo miré sonriendo maliciosamente advirtiéndole lo que iba a hacer… él solo cerró sus ojos esperando y tragando con dificultad. Levanté mío cabeza para admirar por un segundo su importante erección y luego posé mi lengua en la punta de su miembro dibujando círculos sobre él,

_Oh Bella!..._ me atreví a más tomando la base de su miembro con mi mano y masajeándolo suavemente, mi lengua fue reemplazada por mi boca dándole pequeños besitos y provocando que sus gemidos se intensificaran, no quería detenerme… su sabor era increíble. Devoré su dureza con mi boca y me moví frenéticamente dándole placer,

_No debes hacerlo amor…_ susurró entrecortadamente, de ninguna manera iba a detener mi labor, si yo era la causante de su excitación y sus gemidos de placer, ni loca me detendría. Mis intenciones fueron frenadas cuando sentí su mano en mi cuello deteniendo mis movimientos…

_No Bella… me harás llegar_ dijo obligándome a separarme de él, lo miré y con el dorso de mi mano no pude evitar limpiar las comisuras de mis labios y limpiar mi mano con mi lengua saboreando el producto de su excitación. Gateé nuevamente hasta que mi cadera quedara a la altura de la suya y apoyé mis manos en su abdomen, situé mi entrada en su miembro mientras le sonreía maliciosamente, él tomó mis caderas con sus manos y grité de placer cuando empujó su cadera hacia arriba entrando en mi de una sola vez.

_Oh Edward…_ grité arqueando mi espalda y profundizando el contacto, comencé a moverme presurosa arriba de él haciendo que me penetre más fuertemente con cada estocada.

_ ¿Esto querías amor?…_ dijo jadeando, mis gritos le respondieron mientras seguía saltando sobre su cadera.

_Esto lo tendrás siempre pequeña…_ jadeó mirándome con lujuria,

_Pro…mételo_ le dije entre gemidos, nos mirábamos a los ojos mientras nuestras caderas seguían encontrándose una y otra vez… él no respondió en seguida, tomó mi cintura con sus manos y me volteó quedando sobre mí, enrosque mis piernas en su cintura profundizando el contacto de nuestros sexos y dejó de moverse mientras me miraba profundamente a los ojos, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban a centímetros de nuestras bocas, con una de sus manos acarició suavemente mi mejilla y recostó su frente contra la mía, me miró con amor y devoción

_Siempre mi vida… me tienes en tus manos Bella_ la sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos mientras lo decía, _¿no te haz dado cuenta que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras?... soy un ciego que contigo ha visto el sol por primera vez._ luego miró mis labios y los besó dulcemente y con suavidad, mis caderas se movieron hacia él de manera instintiva… aún sentía el fuego en mi vientre y lo sentía a él dentro mío. Se comenzó a mover adivinando mis intenciones y yo me moví con él, era una sincronía perfecta y sublime… el fuego creció y amenazaba con estallar dentro mío,

_Oh! Edward… así… sigue_ gemí al tiempo que él aceleraba sus movimientos

_Bella… amor_ susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza, entonces de repente el fuego se expandió y salió de mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar su nombre y gemir mientras mi cuerpo temblaba ante pequeños espasmo de placer, segundos después él gimió mi nombre descargando dentro de mí… me sentí inundada por su calidez y mi cuerpo lo recibió gustoso…

Recostó su frente sobre la mía sin cortar el contacto de nuestras miradas, nuestros jadeos eran sonoros mezclados con pequeñas risas de ambos, esta vez había sido perfecto, éramos iguales y podíamos disfrutar de nuestra sexualidad con libertad y sin cuidados.

No sé en qué momento había recuperado el aliento y con esto el deseo, pero en algún momento luego de haber estado recostada sobre su pecho recuperándonos del excelente sexo terminé de nuevo sobre él gimiendo su nombre de placer… podía seguir así eternamente sin preocuparme siquiera en saciar mi sed de sangre.. Edward era adictivo y yo no podía abstenerme a él.

_Tengo que encontrar la manera de hablar con Ángela_ dije mientras nos vestíamos con las pocas ropas que habían salido inmunes de mi arrebato.

_Yo hablé con ella… Alice también _ dijo mientras ponía su camisa _cuando el per… cuando él te llevó, fui a su departamento y la encontré… no le expliqué nada porque tenía urgencia de encontrarte primero, pero Alice la vio en una de sus visiones llamando a la policía para hacer la denuncia… fue hasta ella y la convenció de que no lo hiciera diciéndole que ella ya se había encargado de eso._

_¿Alice hizo eso?_ dije sorprendida, mi nueva hermana podía convencer a cualquiera así que puse toda mi confianza en ella, no quería problemas para mi nueva familia, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

_Si… le explicó que la policía se haría cargo y que lo dejara en nuestras manos._

_¿Ángela sabe que Jacob… murió?_ un leve escalofrío recorrió mi piel al decir la palabra, más allá de lo que hizo… él era joven para morir y sentí pena por ese muchacho que alguna vez había pensado como mi amigo.

_Si… cuando estaba transformándote ella llamó a Alice queriendo hablar contigo, tratando de ubicarte…_ me dijo abrazándome por la cintura, yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando, _ le dijo que estabas bien y que pronto estarías lista para hablar con ella, solo que ahora estabas muy estresada por lo que había sucedido y que no querías revivir eso con nadie._ besó mi cabello y prosiguió, _ Alice le contó que pudimos encontrarlos con la ayuda de la policía y le dijo que él se había puesto rebelde ante ellos… que ellos se defendieron y Jacob resultó herido… y que finalmente horas después murió._

_Ella… ¿le creyó?... debería llamarla, debo tranquilizarla… _ dije dudando de nuestra coartada, _ ¿Qué hay de las autoridades?... seguramente investigarán…_

_Ella necesita creer en algo, estaba apenada en no darse de la clase de hombre que era Jacob y está tranquila al saber que tú estas bien… aún así le gustaría escuchar tu voz._ dijo tomando mis mejillas con sus manos y mirándome a los ojos, _En cuanto a la policía… bueno, los jóvenes que formaban parte de la manda de Jacob quedaron en ayudarnos, están muy apenados por lo sucedido… ellos estaban renuentes a seguir sus ordenes, nunca quisieron una batalla. Confío en ellos porque se que sus intenciones nunca fueron atacar, a demás Jacob tenía antiguas acusaciones por acecho y acoso, digamos que esta vez fue su ultima vez.

_¿Y si alguien se entera?... es decir ¿si algo sale mal?_ dije pensando en lo complejo del asunto,

_ Nada va a salir mal si tenemos cuidado, Bella… nadie debe saber lo que somos, sé que no te gusta mentir y a mí tampoco me gusta hacerlo, pero es necesario si queremos el anonimato… ¿deseas seguir con esto al menos hasta que las aguas se calmen? ¿O prefieres que nos vayamos?... si lo hacemos toda la familia nos seguirá, debemos estar unidos… es tu decisión amor_ finalizó.

_Yo… deseo estar contigo donde sea que vallas, haz lo que sea necesario._ respondí, de ahora en más éramos uno y yo simplemente no me veía en un lugar donde no estuviera él. Si era necesario irnos, lo seguiría gustosa… después de todo no podía volver a trabajar, al menos por un tiempo hasta que mi sed por la sangre sea más tenue y no sea tan evidente mi cambio físico… aún no me había visto en un espejo pero podía deducir que al menos la buena fortuna no había sido egoísta conmigo… por regla general los vampiros eran sumamente hermosos y, al menos que yo fuera la excepción a la regla, era igual de hermosa que ellos.

_Entonces nos quedáramos, al menos por un tiempo, luego de la boda tal vez sería bueno tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros solos… ¿te parece?_ dijo comenzando a caminar mientras me llevaba de la mano… yo todavía analizaba sus palabras… boda, ¡cierto!.

_¿Y cuando piensas llevarme al altar Cullen?..._ dije frunciendo el ceño.

_Pronto Swan… ya no veo la hora de hacerte totalmente mía amor_ yo reí ante sus palabras,

_Soy totalmente tuya mi amor… no es necesario un anillo ni celebraciones religiosas para que lo confirmes_ dije poniéndome frente a él.

_Aún así… dame el gusto de llevarte al altar ¿si?_ no podía negarme a nada de lo que él me pidiera, asentí acercándome a él para besarlo pero a penas rocé sus labios con los míos él se separó sonriendo,

_Ahora futura señora Cullen… ¿podemos comenzar a cazar para no llegar muerto de sed al matrimonio?_ dijo seriamente lo que causó una carcajada de mi parte. Minutos más nos encontrábamos corriendo siguiendo un rastro de dulce sangre fresca de lo que parecían ser una familia de pumas.

Estaba feliz al fin, el ángel que me había salvado de todas las maneras inimaginables estaba corriendo junto a mí… mostrándome con detalles lo maravillosa que podía ser la vida, haciéndome saber que ya no debía tener miedo porque lo tenía a él…

_Tengo una sorpresa para ti amor…_ me dijo al oído cuando terminaba de sorber la sangre de mi cuarta presa, había tomado la vida de dos pumas, un alce y un ciervo… podía decirse que me sentía satisfecha, me volteé hacia él y me miró con anhelo… se acercó hasta mi y pasó su lengua por las comisuras de mis labios limpiando los restos de sangre que había quedado allí. Si mi corazón funcionara hubiese colapsado por lo sexy que lo hizo…

_Pero mañana sabrás qué es…_ hice un puchero y comenzó a correr, yo lo quedé mirando por unos segundos y luego lo seguí tratando de alcanzarlo,

_Vamos a casa… quiero terminar con lo que empezamos unas horas atrás…_ dijo con una risita. Por supuesto que lo seguiría… hasta el fin del mundo y por toda la eternidad.

**Reviews??? Siiii… porfis. Ya casi termina!!!! Quiero llegar a los cien reviews por fis gracias!!!**


	24. Te regalo mi corazón

Te regalo mi corazón

La sangre corría por mi garganta refrescando y alivianando mi quemazón, la sensación de satisfacción era comparable con solo una casa… aunque aún así el placer obtenido con mi novio era lejos, algo mucho más satisfactorio. Después de correr por el bosque a la par de él, cazamos juntos un par de pumas, un alce y un ciervo… era excitante ver cazar a Edward, sus movimientos eran precisos y exactos, con un movimiento ya estaba sobre su presa, con otro movimiento quebraba su cuello y luego solo hundía sus dientes en el animal… no le gustaba verlo agonizar mientras él se aprovechaba de su sangre, lo mataba antes con un quiebre seco en su cuello, a demás era pulcro y cuidadoso al cazar… ni una sola mancha de sangre… ni siquiera en su barbilla, ni una como para darme el gusto de hacerle lo que él me hacía a mí… amaba cuando pasaba su lengua por las comisuras de mis labios limpiando los restos de sangre que allí quedaban.

Luego de la satisfactoria caza volvimos a su casa, a ver a su familia… ya que esa mañana él me había sacado a la rastra por la puerta para ir a alimentarme y no había tenido oportunidad de ver a los otros. Cuando cruzamos la extensión del claro donde se situaba la casa de los Cullen fuimos recibidos por una ansiosa Alice que daba saltitos mientras nos acercábamos tomados de la mano,

_Bella… oh por Dios!, te ves hermosa!_ yo no podía entender cómo era posible que ella dijera eso después de mi primera y nada prolija caza, sin contar que mis ropas estaba toda echa jirones por nuestro arrebato de placer en el bosque… miré a Edward que sonreía mientras asentía con la cabeza en dirección a Alice, ¿qué me estaba perdiendo?... entonces Alice corrió hasta mí tomó de mi mano y me llevó con ella dentro de la casa, di vuelta mi cabeza para mirar a Edward y pedirle ayuda de alguna manera pero él solo se reía, luego … antes que si quiera pudiera negarme Alice me tenía acorralada en su habitación,

_Bien hermanita… ahora que todo pasó… estas en mis manos._ dijo frotándose las palmas entre si, un gesto que realmente me dio miedo.

_Alice…¿qué harás?_ dije titubeante al ver que estaba literalmente metida de cabeza en su armario,

_No mucho… prácticamente no necesitas más que ropa, ¿no te haz visto en un espejo?... Ah claro!_ dijo golpeándose la frente con una mano. _Bien… espérame un segundo…_ dijo mostrándome su dedo índice, volteó y desapareció otra vez en su armario. Era increíble… y pensar que me tocaba como amiga-cuñada por el resto de la eternidad, ay no…

_Mira, toma un baño, luego ponte esto y ven_ me dijo arrojando en mi regazo una tela fina y suave, cuando lo tomé y lo miré no pude reprimir un gemido, era absolutamente hermoso y delicado, un pequeño vestido azul profundo sin breteles y tipo straples era lo que me había dado, mejor dicho confiado porque era un pequeño tesoro… por mucho un vestido glorioso.

_Alice… yo no puedo… aceptar esto, es… hermoso._ dije en un hilo de voz, con mi suerte y mi desenfrenado deseo sexual este hermoso vestido terminaría hecho jirones a penas mi novio posara sus ojos en mí.

_Si lo es… y a ti se te verá hermoso…_ dijo pensativa mirándome, de repente su cara se iluminó y salió corriendo tan rápido que ni vi por donde había desaparecido, yo dudé un segundo mirando el vestido… definitivamente era hermoso y no estaba segura si se vería bien en mí, es decir… vamos!, mis inexistentes curvas no me iban dejar lucir ese vestido… ¿con qué lo iba a rellenar?.

_Bella… vamos ve a vestirte y toma estos zapatos… se te verán perfectos._ me lanzó un par de zapatos hermosos a los que sorprendentemente atrapé en el aire, no terminaba de maravillarme de mis nuevas habilidades… le hice caso a regañadientes sabiendo que sería inútil tanta tela y tacones si no los iba a poder lucir. Me dirigí al baño de Alice mientras ésta seguía revolviendo su armario en busca de quién sabe qué más…

Me desvestí más rápido de lo que en realidad pensaba hacerlo, me duche de la misma manera… y me sequé el cuerpo y el cabello en tiempo record,

_¡Sin sujetador!_ dijo Alice del otro lado de la puerta, rodé los ojos, tomé el vestido y bajé el cierre de la espalda… sonreí al imaginarme a Edward bajándolo para sacármelo, me lo puse por la cabeza y lo bajé hasta que las copas del vestido encajaron fácilmente con mis senos, arrugué el entrecejo al fijarme que al parecer mis pechos habían crecido…

_wauu!..._ dije admirándolos, eran turgentes y bien redondeados… escuché una risita del otro lado de la puerta…

_¿descubriste tus pechos?_

_Si Alice… los descubrí_ dije riendo, siempre había sido de talla pequeña, pero ahora tenía un buen par de bien proporcionados pechos. Allí comprendí porque Edward estaba tan obsesionado hace una horas con, literalmente, comérmelos con la boca. Subí el cierre del vestido y me calcé los zapatos, los cuales eran hermosos... de tacones altos y finos y de tiras delgadas engarzadas con piedritas azules, tal vez zafiro, que cruzaban el empeine y el talón para abrocharse alrededor del tobillo. Mis pies se veían bien…

_Alice… ¿por qué me estoy vistiendo así?_ le dije saliendo del baño mirando cómo el vestido resaltaba mis pechos. _¿Alice?_ dije levantando la cabeza, mi cuñada estaba mirándome con los ojos como plato y tapándose la boca sofocando un gritito mientras daba pequeños saltitos, curiosamente ella también estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rosado.

_¿Tan mal me veo?_ le dije frunciendo el seño, bueno… en realidad tenía la esperanza de verme bien con la ayuda de mis nuevos pechos… pero si Alice veía que no, ella era la experta en esto.

Sin decir palabras mi cuñada me tomó del brazo y me hizo caminar hasta quedar frente a un gran espejo, tan grande como una puerta… lo que vi fue irreal, no podía ser posible… alcé mi mano para cerciorarme que la que estaba frente al espejo era realmente yo, toqué mis mejillas… que ya no tenían el sonrojo habitual sino que vestían un pálido perlado muy hermoso, similar a la piel de los Cullen, me sobresalté un poco por el color de mis ojos… de un fuerte color rubí consecuencia de mi reciente transformación, un color que con el tiempo se iban a ir aclarando y que quedarían con el hermoso color topacio como los de Edward. Mi cabello lucia sedoso abundante cayendo en cascada sobre mi espalda. Bajé mis dedos por mi busto, y si… sin duda mis pechos ya no eran pequeños y comunes, eran hermosos… perfectos y acorde a mi tamaño y contextura física, redondeados y turgentes, casi doy un gritito de felicidad. Mis dedos siguieron recorriendo el vestido que se ceñía a mis nuevas curvas, porque al fin habían aparecido… las curvas de mi cuerpo, mi pequeña cintura y mis caderas tentadoras, sin hablar de las largas y torneadas piernas, mi ego había crecido hasta chocar el techo, de la mujer común y corriente con cuerpo plano y como el de una niña pasé a ser una mujer con un cuerpo que podría despertar la envidia de otras, ahora si me sentiría orgullosa y segura de mi misma si tuviera que caminar por la calle de la mano de Edward, ahora me sentía como su igual… como alguien que ya no desencajaba a su lado.

_Eres tú… y ¿te digo algo?_ me dijo Alice mirándome, yo asentí con una sonrisa en los labios. _lo vas a volver loco_ me dijo asintiendo seriamente.

_No lo sé Alice…_ dije dudando… recordé que Edward no se había dejado tentar tan fácilmente por mi en el bosque, se había resistido preocupándose siempre por mi bienestar,

_¿Quieres comprobarlo?_ me dijo y tomó mi mano, salimos del cuarto y fuimos hasta las escaleras, no podía creer estar caminando con esos tacones sin caerme y ni siquiera torcerme el tobillo. Al llegar a la escalera ella bajó tan rápido que no me di cuenta, comencé a bajar y me di cuenta… tarde, que toda la familia Cullen estaba esperando al final de las escaleras… incluido mi ángel, tan hermoso como siempre. Una vez más me sorprendí al verlos a todos vestidos elegantemente, pero todos tenían algo en común… una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, a demás de otras cosas propias de su especia por su puesto. Bajé mirando fijamente a mi novio, que no despegó sus ojos de mi, sentí que me desvestía con la mirada, extendió su mano y la tomé para bajar los últimos escalones… me reí por lo bajo al darme cuenta que había bajado todos los escalones sin siquiera mirarlos.

Esme en seguida me abrazó y besó mi mejilla,

_Bienvenida a la familia hija_ la miré sorprendida y sonriendo a más no poder, no podía creer sus palabras. Carlisle también besó mi mejilla y me abrazó mientras los demás se reunían a mi alrededor para formar un abrazo grupal, yo todavía sostenía la mano de Edward, que de a poco jaló de mi hasta quedar liberada de mis nuevos hermanos,

_Hey!... ¡déjanos mimar a este primor!_ dijo Emmett, si hubiese podido sonrojarme me habría puesto de un rojo furioso, Edward siseo y Rose le dio un fuerte manotazo en la nuca al pobre Emmett,

_Amor… solo digo la verdad… ¿a que no…_

_Mejor vamos familia, quiero llegar antes de cumplir mis cien años_ dijo Edward en un intento de cortar lo que Emmett estaba diciendo…todos reímos y seguimos a Edward a la salida, cada pareja fue en su auto… Edward y yo en el Aston… mi querido Aston,

_Edward… ¿me dejas conducirlo?_ mi amor me miró sorprendido, más bien se podría decir asustado _recuerda que mis reflejos han cambiado…_

_Si… pero no sabes donde vamos…_ dijo con una sonrisa torcida,

_Tú guíame…_ le dije mordiéndome el labio, algo que al parecer terminó por desarmarlo ya que en un movimiento rápido y preciso me tiró las llaves de Aston, las tomé en el aire haciendo gala de mis movimientos, caminamos cada uno hacia la puerta que nos correspondía y cuando nos cruzamos delante del auto susurré

_No te arrepentirás_ de manera muy sensual, él me miró por encima del hombro con una ceja levantada… yo solo reí.

Se sentía muy bien conducir esa belleza y mucho mejor era conducirlo con mi guapo novio a mi lado, él siempre tuvo razón… la velocidad era excitante y en ese momento, y se que es algo retorcido decirlo, conducir ese auto me producían espasmos de placer.

_Bella… _ me dijo mi novio poniendo su mano en mi muslo, el aire en el auto estaba impregnado de excitación, yo apreté más el acelerador, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma estar conduciendo a esta velocidad y al mismo tiempo seducir a mi novio mientras lo hacía. Sentí la mano de Edward acariciar mi sexo por encima del encaje de mi ropa interior, por impulso pisé los frenos y me orillé a un costado de la carretera, me volteé hacia mi novio y lo besé con urgencia. Era desesperación, necesidad y lujuria lo que incitaban mis bajos instintos para obligarme a hacer esto, Edward lo sintió y me tomó de la cintura haciéndome salir del asiento del conductor y ponerme de cuclillas sobre él, mi vestido se subió por mis piernas al ponerlas a cada lado de su cuerpo y él se encargó de acariciarlas mientras nuestras bocas luchaban ferozmente una sobre otra, nuestros gemidos inundaron el ambiente del auto, el cual era lo suficientemente amplio como para permitirnos hacer lo que teníamos pensado hacer. Mis manos se movieron cadenciosas sobre el pecho de mi amor mientras restregaba mis caderas contra su erección, nuestras bocas se separaron solo para poder besar el cuello del otro y deleitarnos con nuestros olores, lo que me provocó aún más,

_Bella… eres insaciable_ susurró mi novio al tiempo que uno de sus dedos se colaba por entre mis bragas y acariciaba mi clítoris, yo no podía esperar más…

_Edward te necesito dentro… _ le dije mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón liberando su sexo, tan erecto y turgente como siempre. Levanté mis caderas y el saco su dedo apartando mi ropa interior y liberando mi entrada, finalmente me dejé caer sobre su erección gimiendo ambos de placer…

_Oh Edward… _ gemí en su boca _esto es como una droga ¿lo sabes?_ dije mientras comenzaba a moverme de manera tal que nuestras caderas chocaban ferozmente, si hubiese sido humana no hubiese salido viva de esto… ahora entendí todo lo que Edward se había contenido todo ese tiempo de mi humanidad. Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas ayudándome con las envestidas,

_Tu eres mi droga Bella…_ dijo mientras mis gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes _Bella… dilo_ yo sabía lo que quería y era precisamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Mis paredes se comenzaron a tensionar en mi interior dándome a entender que el estallido de placer estaba cerca, lo único que se escuchaba dentro del auto eran nuestros gemidos y el choque de nuestros sexos, Edward bajó una de sus manos hasta mi centro y masajeó mi clítoris mientras seguía envistiéndome, ese detalle fue lo que me hizo colapsar,

_Dilo…_ me dijo con su voz gruesa por el placer y mirándome a los ojos… no había nada más sensual que los ojos de Edward oscurecidos por el deseo. No me separé de su mirada e hice lo que pedía cuando sentí mi orgasmo chocar contra mí como una estampida de animales,

_Edward!..._ grite entrecortadamente _Oh Edward!_ di pequeños grititos mientras él pronunciaba mi nombre en señal que también había llegado, los espasmos me recorrieron hasta la punta de los pies y me dejé caer sobre su hombro, no estaba cansada ni mucho menos pero el placer me había chocado tan fuerte que por un momento me sentí débil.

_Te dije que no te ibas a arrepentir…_ susurré, el solo rió.

Luego de unos minutos de relajarnos y besarnos dulcemente tuvimos que volver a nuestras posiciones separándonos dolorosamente y arreglar nuestras ropas, nadie nos sacaría nuestras sonrisas de la cara esa noche.

Seguí conduciendo cuidadosamente y no dejándome llevar por el placer de tener el Aston en mis manos, Edward me dio algunas indicaciones, que yo seguí obedientemente y llegamos a un lugar al que nunca imaginé que me llevaría, por lo menos no siendo una neófita, al llegar nuestra familia nos estaba esperando, bajamos del auto y fuimos tomados de la mano hasta ellos,

_¿Tuvieron una parada de emergencia?_ dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara en la cara, reímos cuando Rosalie le dio un fuerte codazo en el costado,

_Todo comenzó aquí… ¿recuerdas?_ me dijo señalando el Club en el que nos habíamos visto por primera vez, parecía tan lejana pero a la vez tan cerca aquella noche en que vi su perfecto rostro entre las demás caras,

_Esa noche fue la primera noche que soñé contigo_ le dije mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada del Club, Alice se nos adelantó y entró primero,

_esa fue la primera noche en la que no pude dejar de pensar en ti…_ me dijo al oído haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento, me regaló una sonrisa y me tomó de la cintura mientras entrábamos… despegué a regañadientes mis ojos de él solo para darme cuenta del lugar donde estábamos, el Club estaba transformado desde la ultima vez que lo vi, ahora todas las luces eran de un blanco nacarado y alumbraban directamente sobre el centro de la pista de baile, pude distinguir las mesas y las sillas todas vestidas de blanco mientras Edward me llevaba de la mano bajo las luces blancas, di un grito ahogado cuando pude ver el suelo de la pista de baile cubiertas con una hermosa alfombra de pétalos blancos, la música sonó suavemente… era la misma pieza de piano con la que Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez, me colgué de su cuello y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música,

_¿Esta era la sorpresa de la que me habías hablado?_ le susurré al oído, él me apretó más contra él y besó mi cuello, pude ver que Rosalie y Emmett también bailaban a nuestro lado, Carlisle y Esme hablaban en una de las mesas y Alice revoloteaba por la cabina de música junto a Jassper,

_Si… pero aún falta algo más_ me dijo dándome un suave beso en el hombro. _aunque es demasiado poco todo lo que te pueda dar, tu vales mucho más…_ me apreté aún más a su cuello, como si eso fuera posible, seguíamos moviéndonos al compás de la suave música…

_¿Reconoces esa canción?..._ sus labios rozaron mi oído,

_Si… ¿cómo olvidarla?_ solté con una risita nerviosa recordando nuestra primera vez _nos movíamos mientras esa canción sonaba, es hermosa y nunca la voy a olvidar…_

_Bueno… esa canción es tuya… es tu nana._ levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo sorprendida, el acarició mi mejilla y me besó suavemente en los labios,

_Gracias… _ juro que si hubiese podido llorar ya estaría empapando su camisa con lágrimas,

_Bella… eso fue solo la consecuencia al no poderte sacar de mi cabeza, aún ahora escribo para ti… aún ahora eres mi fijación y lo serás siempre._

_ ¿Necesitas un psiquiatra?_ le dije riendo,

_Urgentemente_ rió _Bella… ya estabas dentro mío, desde antes de nacer ya eras parte de mi corazón. Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que había regresado a casa, tu corazón es mi casa… mi hogar. Te llevé en mí por siempre, ya te imaginaba… desde antes que aparecieras en mi vida._ se separó de mi y casi sentí que mi corazón saltaba de mi pecho para volver a latir cuando se arrodilló ante mi,

_Sé que ya te lo he dicho… fui muy apresurado y desesperado por tenerte a mi lado_ me tomó la mano y la besó, sacó algo de su bolsillo… una cajita negra oh por Dios…

_Bella… en tan poco tiempo te convertiste en mi estrella personal, aquella que me ilumina entre toda mi oscuridad, lograste enloquecerme, desarmarme… hipnotizarme… me muevo por ti…y solo para ti._ abrió la pequeña cajita que tenía en su mano y sacó un lindo anillo… ¿lindo?... hermoso! y es poco.

_Mi madre… Elizabeth, me dijo una vez antes de morir… que esta era la joya de su corazón y que era este anillo el que debía portar la dueña del mío, de mi vida y mi alma… Bella, ¿me concedes el honor de ser tu esposo?..._ dijo mientras ponía el anillo en mi dedo mirándome a los ojos… en los que solo encontré devoción. Mi pecho se infló de felicidad y olvidé todo alrededor, me arrodillé frente a él y lo tomé de las mejillas,

_Si mi amor… deseo ser tu esposa…_ y lo besé, un besó que selló una sucesión de besos para toda la eternidad, escuché murmullos y algunos aplausos a mi alrededor… pero este memento era solo nuestro… para siempre.

**Amigas! Se acerca el final… pero por lo pronto este capi ¿Qué les pareció? Besotes! Y REVIEWS por favor…**


	25. Preparándonos para la eternidad

**Preparándonos para la eternidad.**

**

* * *

**

_Entonces… supongo… que felicitaciones!_ Como siempre el entusiasmo de mi amiga no se hizo esperar,

_Gracias Ángela… en verdad estoy muy feliz, y después de lo que pasó quería compartir mi felicidad contigo…_ dije tratando de pedir perdón con mis palabras _sabes bien… que esta no está completa si tu no estas conmigo… aunque más que nada perdón por decírtelo por teléfono y no ir a verte como es debido…_

_Está bien Bells… me alegra que no te olvidaras de mi… aunque me hubiese gustado que te vinieras a despedir antes de salir por el mundo_ ambas reímos por cómo lo dijo,

_Lo sé y lo siento… pensé en ir a despedirme, pero fue todo tan rápido que cuando me quise acordar Edward ya me estaba arrastrando al aeropuerto_

_Ok… igualmente te quiero amiga, aunque tengas a un novio por demás desesperado y hambriento por ti._ dijo riendo, no podía tener más razón en ello…

_Bueno Ángela… Edward te manda saludos y un "Cuídate"_ mi novio me susurraba al oído, algo que estaba haciéndome perder el control,

_Bien, gracias… que disfruten su viaje y tráeme un obsequio de donde sea que vallan_ sentenció,

_Si amiga… te por seguro que me veras llegar dentro de unas semanas con bolsadas de regalos_ reí

_No seas exagerada Bells… con un llavero de la torre Eiffel me conformo…_

_Lo sé, pero te tengo que recompensar por no haber ido a verte… déjame consentirte…_ le rogué, en verdad me dolía no haberme despedido de ella…

_Bueno… aceptaré lo que sea que me traigas, pero no malgastes tu tiempo en mi… acuérdate de disfrutar, tú más que nadie se lo merece…_

_Gracias Ángela… a penas llegue a Seattle iré a verte, lo prometo…_

_Ok… te tomo la palabra amiga, disfruta!_

_Adiós amiga…_ dije mientras Edward me abrazaba por detrás apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

Habíamos pasado las ultimas semanas de viaje, él había insistido luego de que accidentalmente mi querido cuñadito Emmett nos había encontrado haciendo el amor en la sala de nuestra casa… ese día habíamos salido a cazar juntos después de un largo día de no habernos visto, ya que Alice me torturaba con una de sus tantas sesiones "Preparativos para la boda de Bella" y como siempre el solo hecho de verlo moverse para cazar me excitaba, el bosque no fue suficiente y llegamos a casa entre besos y toqueteos, abrimos la puerta y decidimos que no íbamos a alcanzar a llegar a nuestra habitación, lo hicimos apasionadamente en el sofá de la sala. Emmett, tan distraído y entrometido como siempre, abrió la puerta de entrada sin llamar y allí nos vió… desnudos sobre el sofá, nos quedó mirando sorprendido mientras Edward se apresuraba a taparme con su cuerpo, mi cuñadito se tapó la cara con ambas manos y gritó un "perdón" al tiempo que entreabría sus dedos para ver con un ojo, le tiré una almohada y corrí hacia mi habitación. Esa misma noche Edward decidió que era tiempo de tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros solos, así que decidió que lo que debíamos hacer era viajar por un tiempo, al menos hasta que seamos capaces de controlar nuestra desenfrenada pasión, cosa que personalmente creía imposible.

Mi novio me llevó a conocer distintos y maravillosos lugares del norte de Europa aprovechando que era invierno en esa parte del mundo, por supuesto que él ya los conocía pero que también quería que los conociera yo. Fuimos a Londres y me maravillé con el famoso Big Ban, nos tomamos unos días en España y conocí las corridas de toros aunque no había sido una muy buena idea ya que la sangre hizo que despertara mi sed tuvimos que salir de allí tan pronto como entramos, paseamos por las calles de Grecia y conocí los diferentes monumentos que se habían construido en la antigüedad, amé el Partenón. Edward había insistido en visitar Amsterdam y me maravillé con la hermosa ciudad, jugamos en la nieve y disfrutamos de nuestros cuerpos desnudos sobre esta. Llegamos a París hace unas semanas y apenas habíamos llegado ne había enamorado de la ciudad, aprovechamos mi resistencia a los humanos y los días encapotados para poder disfrutar de la ciudad, Edward no se separaba de mi ni un minuto… caminábamos tomados de la mano o con su brazo en mi cintura o rodeando mis hombros, sabía bien que era por las dudas de que mi debilidad se hiciera presente y se viera obligado a frenarme o sostenerme y yo se lo agradecía… no quería ser un monstruo por la debilidad de mis instintos. Me llevó a conocer distintas partes de la ciudad y literalmente me enamoré de una hermosa capilla, Edward notó mi entusiasmo y me propuso una locura que acepté gustosa, nos casaríamos en la capilla de la Medalla Milagrosa, pequeña y sencilla pero famosa por su historia. Alice puso el grito en el cielo ya que habíamos decidido quedarnos allí para casarnos y terminar con los preparativos de la boda…

Edward había conseguido fecha para la ceremonia, a decir verdad no encontraba explicación de cómo había hecho para conseguirla ya que la Capilla solo estaba disponible al publico para visitas, pero no para distintas celebraciones. Alice y Jassper habían llegado días después que habíamos dado la noticia de la boda para terminar con los preparativos, trajo consigo mi hermoso vestido de novia y el traje de Edward, los vestidos de las restantes mujeres de la familia y los trajes de los hombre, todo diseñado por sus hermosas manos. Habíamos encontrado un hermoso salón donde haríamos un pequeño festejo, solo nosotros… no necesitábamos de nadie más, aunque me daba pena dejar a mi mejor amiga fuera de la boda, me hubiese gustado que sea mi madrina… sabía lo que me esperaba cuando llegara a Seattle y se enterara que me había casado, pero dejarla afuera había sido por razones de fuerza mayor… ella me conocía mejor que nadie y de más está decir que iba a notar mi cambio… a demás estaba el peligro que yo seguía siendo una neófita y no quería ponerla en peligro… no sé cuál sería mi excusa.

El día se estaba acercando peligrosamente, mi futuro esposo me satisfacía como nadie y nuestra familia estaba en camino, el día que debíamos ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto Edward había insistido en que debíamos ir todos, yo me quise quedar… un aeropuerto es algo demasiado tentador, pero él había insistido…me puse los lentes de contacto que utilizaba cuando caminaba por las calles para disimular mis llamativos ojos color carmín ya casi de una tonalidad cobriza y salí de la mano de mi novio. Al llegar él me sostuvo en todo momento, mi nariz ya se había acostumbrado a sentir el embriagador efluvio de la sangre humana y mi garganta ya estaba habituándose a quemar ante esta presencia pero yo era fuerte y nunca me dejé flaquear, tenía a mi hermoso vampiro a mi lado y él era el responsable de darme las fuerzas necesarias. Me sostenía de la cintura lo bastante firme para no dejarme ir mientras esperábamos en la puerta de embarque, a nuestro lado se encontraban Alice y Jassper tomados de la mano también esperando a nuestra familia, mi futuro esposo me dejaba besos en el cuello y nuca para distraerme de vez en cuando y yo me deleitaba mientras nos abrazábamos mutuamente, el avión ya había aterrizado y la gente comenzó a aparecer por la puerta de embarque, entonces el agarre de Edward se hizo más fuerte cuando nuestra familia apareció entre la gente, quise ir a abrazar a Esme cuando la vi pero me sorprendió lo que vi, junto a ella y con una cara de sorpresa al verme estaba mi mejor amiga, yo me tensé… no quería para nada ponerla en peligro y Edward me acarició el hombro… ¿a caso él sabía de esto?.

_Bella!_ llamó mi amiga al verme, yo miré a Edward y él me sonrió dándome ánimos, miré a mi amiga y di un paso hacia ella mientras Edward tomaba mi cintura con ambas manos, mi amiga venía hacia mi con una sonrisa en el rostro y sorteando a las personas que se encontraban allí.

_No me sueltes…_ le susurré a Edward sabiendo que me iba a escuchar,

_No te preocupes amor_ me dijo al oído mientras su agarre se hacía más fuerte.

Mi amiga llegó hasta mi y yo contuve la respiración para abrazarla,

_Bella!... ¿por qué no me contaste?_ sabía a qué se refería y debía contestar, eso implicaba gastar aire y tener que respirar, me arriesgué y solté el aire mientas me separaba de ella,

_No pensé que me iban a dar esta sorpresa…_ le dije de una sola vez, tomé aire y me aferré al brazo de mi novio al comprobar lo dulce y sabrosa que se sentía la sangre de mi mejor amiga, él lo supo y me abrazó por detrás.

_Pero al menos debiste habérmelo contado… Bella, ¿sabes lo importante que eres tú para mi?_ dijo seriamente tomándome de los brazos,

_Si lo sé… perdón… _ quemaba… quemaba mucho, era lo más cerca que me había permitido a mi misma estar de un humano y eso quemaba, tal vez era demasiado pronto para pensar en que podía andar con libertad entre los humanos, pero debía soportar… por mi amiga.

_Bien… me debes contar todo, quiero saber todo!...._ me volvió a abrazar mientras daba saltitos, mi familia veía la escena con precaución y una sonrisa en sus caras detrás de ella, Edward seguía sosteniéndome y sentía la influencia de Jassper que me mantenía calmada… yo le devolví el abrazo esforzándome al máximo, Ángela se separó de mi y me miró de arriba abajo,

_Wauu Bella… si que te sentó bien el viaje, estás más hermosa de lo que recordaba…_ sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa expectante a que se diera cuenta de algo,

_Gracias… el amor me sentó bien_ le dije mirando a Edward que besó mi mejilla,

_Oh por Dios!, los felicito a ambos por este gran paso…_ dio saltitos de nuevo mirándonos con ternura,

_Vamos te tengo que mostrar y contar un montón de cosas!_ le dije tomando su mano, comenzamos a caminar pero recordé algo y di media vuelta encontrándome con el resto de mi familia, caminé hasta Esme y la abracé agradeciéndole por haber traído a mi amiga, ahora si todo sería perfecto…

_No debes agradecerme nada, _ dijo mirándome con sus ojos llenos de dulzura _fue Edward quien nos los pidió y nos hizo mover las piezas para poder traerla, él quiso que fuera una sorpresa…_ yo asentí, claro… mi perfecto novio estaba detrás de todo esto, lo miré ceñuda y el me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcida. Saludé a Carlisle, a Emmett que revolvió mi cabello y a Rosalie que me regaló una dulce sonrisa. Salimos todos juntos del aeropuerto, de una mano llevaba a mi amiga y mi otra mano tomaba la de Edward, mi hermoso futuro esposo.

A penas llegamos al hotel dejamos los equipajes, acomodamos a Ángela en una habitación cerca de la nuestra y salimos a conocer la capilla donde sería la ceremonia, Esme estaba feliz porque conocía la historia del lugar y estaba encantada con el interior de la Capilla… era hermosa y acogedora… justo para nosotros.

Alice me apartó de los demás junto con Ángela para ir de compras por Paris, sin embargo Edward estaba renuente a dejarme ir… pero mi cuñada le aseguró que me cuidaría y lo convenció que mi autocontrol era demasiado fuerte y que lo había demostrado con creces. Me dejó ir pero antes me besó con urgencia sabiendo que no nos veríamos en toda la tarde,

_Cuídate mi amor…_ acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y su mirada era de suplica,

_Si amor… quiero que estés orgulloso de mi, saldrá todo bien_ dije besándolo de nuevo.

Salimos a las calles de Paris y fuimos derecho hacia unos cuantos negocios en los que Alice quería comprar, visitamos en primer termino Victoria Secrets, Ángela miró incrédula las prendas que allí se exhibían y sus mejillas se tornaron de un peligroso color carmín, Alice me tomó de la mano al verme mirar el rostro de mi amiga detenidamente y más de la cuenta…

_Recuerda Bella… es Ángela_ me dijo en un susurro cuando mi amiga se volteó hacia un mostrador tomando algunas prendas. Después de eso tuve la precaución de no mirar a mi amiga cada vez que hablábamos o hacíamos algo que le pudiera resultar vergonzoso… ahora entendía por qué Edward encontraba exquisitos mis sonrojos. Compré solo un camisón adecuado para la noche de bodas, era del color favorito de mi futuro esposo y se ceñía a mi cuerpo acentuando mis nuevas y delicadas curvas, era un poco transparente así que opté por comprar también una pequeña tanga azul noche, eso fue lo que más me gustó… si mi hombre fuera humano le daría un paro cardiaco, igualmente Alice se encargó de comprar más prendas de las que tenía pensado usar, ropa interior de encaje que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y diminutos piyamas de satén fue lo que llenaron las bolsas de compras… traté y juro que traté de convencerla de que no harían falta ya que no necesitaba de esas ropas para poder seducir a mi futuro marido, pero insistió y finalmente me rendí dejando que las comprara. Luego de la dolorosa tortura de mi cuñadita fuimos a elegir mis zapatos de boda, los cuales me fascinaron a penas los vi… de tacón alto y fino, blancos y con delgadas tiras que envolvían delicadamente mi tobillo… me di el gusto de probármelos y me sentía cómoda al saber que mis reflejos habían mejorado junto a mi sentido del equilibrio, Ángela me miró incrédula mientras caminaba por una alfombra mirándome los pies en un espejo. Mas tarde regresamos al hotel y Alice me torturó una vez más con una sesión de prueba de vestido, el cual debo decir era hermoso… se ceñía al cuerpo enfatizando mis curvas, la parte superior era un straples que se ajustaba a mi pecho perfectamente, un delicado encaje blanco envolvía mis hombro y brazos y la falda era ceñida hasta los muslos y luego caía con soltura hasta tocar el suelo, amé el vestido y abracé emocionada a mi cuñada que había confeccionado el vestido perfecto para mí… amaba mi nuevo cuerpo y quería hacer notar cada una de mis curvas y este vestido lo hacía a la perfección.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente mientras hacíamos los últimos preparativos de la boda y solo estábamos a un día, los Cullen habían ido a cazar antes de la boda y yo me había quedado con Ángela en su habitación haciéndole compañía… sería mi ultima noche de soltera. No sé por qué y no pensaba que los vampiros podrían sentir algo así… pero había comenzado a sentir nervios y mi inseguridad de la noche a la mañana había vuelto para quedarse, la ansiedad y la expectativa era demasiada...

_Ángy… no sé si pueda_ le confesé a mi mejor amiga mientras mirábamos el atardecer desde su balcón.

_¡¿Qué dices?_ me miró confundida y al mismo tiempo enojada, _Bella… dime que estas bromeando…_

_Shh…_ le señalé que bajara la voz, ella no sabía pero mi querida familia podría escucharnos_ No lo… sé…Edward es demasiado… perfecto y yo…_

_¿Y tu qué?..._ me cortó

_Yo… o sea… siempre supe que no me lo merecía…_ derepente mis dedos parecían ser bastante interesantes,

_Hey!..._ chasqueó los dedos frente a mi cara _Bella… amiga… él te eligió a ti, el te quiere a ti en su vida, no puedes sentirte insegura de nada._

_Lo sé… pero de todas maneras, él sigue siendo perfecto y yo…_

_Tú nada!, tu eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco, eres única y perfecta para él y lo sabes, Edward daría su vida por ti… mira que traerte aquí para casarse y darte todos los gustos… Bella… despierta y no digas estupideces._ temí que se quedara sin aire al decir todo eso.

_Lo sé… estaba segura de mi boda pero…_

_Pero nada… mañana te pondrás ese hermoso vestido y saldrás a por tu hombre…_ me dijo casi regañándome, me abrazó y me sostuvo en su hombro hasta que supe que los Cullen habían regresado… el dulce aroma de mi vampiro invadió mi nariz. No podía ver a mi novio hasta el otro día en la Capilla pero estaba segura de una cosa, él era perfecto y yo…mmm bueno…

El amor y la pasión era lo que más se destacaba de nuestra relación, teníamos el mejor sexo del mundo y podíamos hablar de casi cualquier cosa sin sentir inhibiciones, era mi compañero y mi puerto seguro, sin él mi vida no significaba nada… sin él hubiera sido siempre algo vacío y sin vida… algo sin sentido, pero él hubiera sobrevivido sin mi, estaba segura… yo sin él no lo hubiese logrado pero él sin mi… era diferente, los vampiros se distraían fácilmente…él me lo había contado una vez, ¿Qué sucedería si en el futuro él encontraba una distracción, alguien mejor que yo?, en algún lado existía y si no la había encontrado fue porque yo irrumpí en su vida… ¿y si yo no era su destino?...¿y si solo era su necesidad de cuidarme lo que lo mantenía a mi lado?. No podía vivir sin él, pero sería capaz de sacrificar mi felicidad por él… él lo valía y al menos eso le debía. Te amo mi amor… pero no sé si soy suficiente para ti…

* * *

**Reviews? Gracias! Dos capis mas y se viene el final, besotes y déjenme sus lindas palabras, a ver si llegamos a los cien, beso!**


	26. Amor eterno

Mi amor eterno…

Yo vagaba por la vida preso de la soledad

perdido dentro de mi mismo

amando sin amar

Despertar significaba solo volver a llorar

muriendo de adversidad

A la espera del naufragio un milagro sucedió

apareció mi amor.. eterno

mágico, como un sueño, como en un cuento

extendió su mano como un arcángel

y me rescato, es una en un millón mi amor eterno

desde entonces es mi único motivo, mi verdad

su cuerpo es mi refugio, sus besos son mi paz

Como imaginar que mi alma gemela me iba a encontrar

cuando mas me hacia falta

justo cuando en mi vida no quedaba otra ilusión

apareció mi amor... eterno.

Hasta el fin del tiempo

cuando la luna no quiera nunca mas salir

prometo hoy y por siempre

que serás mi amor eterno

Luis Fonsi

Edward POV

Habíamos ido a cazar mis hermanos, mis padres y yo… me hubiese gustado que Bella nos acompañara pero con la presencia de Ángela era un poco difícil de disuadirla de dejarla sola, y tenía toda la razón en eso, su amiga había estado conviviendo entre un clan de vampiros sin saberlo y Bella estaba sumamente a gusto con su compañía por lo tanto no había nada que temer, Bella era lo autosuficientemente responsable como para quedarse a solas con su amiga. En otras ocasiones hubiese preferido quedarme junto a ella y salir al otro día a cazar juntos, pero mi testaruda Bella no quería dejar a su amiga sola y prácticamente me obligó a salir del hotel… a demás yo no quería interferir, tenía toda la tarde y noche para que pudiera disfrutar junto a su amiga y yo no me iba a quedar como un mal tercio.

Corríamos todos juntos a través del denso bosque de Compiégne, ubicado a las afueras de Paris… habíamos encontrado el rastro de unos ciervos cerca de allí y queríamos alimentarnos de ellos, al menos, antes de la boda. Mis hermanos iban más adelante que yo y mis padres, tenía mi mente puesta en otra parte… sabía que Bella estaba bien y que estaba en buena compañía pero… aún así la necesitaba, era sorprendente para mi que nunca había dependido de nadie en absoluto, cuanto la necesitaba… Bella se había convertido en mi vida, literalmente en la razón de mi existencia por no decir menos.

_Edward… ¿por qué te quedas atrás?_ escuché la voz de Esme delante mío y cuando levanté la cabeza me di cuenta que estaba esperándome,

_¿Donde están los otros?_ pregunté al verla sola,

_Están más adelante esperándonos… ¿qué tienes hijo?_ dijo acercándose a mi y tocando mi mejilla, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento todos se me habían adelantado y yo me había quedado atrás…

_Nada… solo que me siento raro al no tener a Bella a mi lado_ dije casi para mi, cerré mis ojos y vi su rostro… la anhelaba, la necesitaba cerca mío sino no funcionaba.

_Hijo… si te pones así ahora que acabas de verla hace unas horas ¿qué será de ti cuando no la veas en toda la noche?_ dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba mi mano _vamos… despeja tu mente… se que es difícil, pero haz el intento… necesitas alimentarte._

Le obedecí y casi me reí de mi mismo de lo patético que era… dependía enteramente de mi Bella, no podía estar sin ella, todo mi ser me pedía estar junto a ella… si Emmett me hubiese visto tan totalmente idiotizado en ese momento me hubiese ganado y con razón todas sus burlas. Corrí detrás de mi madre y llegamos hasta un gran claro donde se concentraban lo siervos a los que habíamos rastreado, tomé la vida de dos… pero cuando estaba concentrado en atrapar el tercero vi a Alice tensarse unos pasos más adelante… su mirada perdida me decía que había recibido una de sus visiones, recibí sus pensamientos a penas me percaté de ella y lo que vi me aturdió… no lo esperaba, era mi Bella… estaba en su habitación rehaciendo unas maletas, su expresión era de incertidumbre y duda… una expresión que me asustó…

_Bella_ susurré y sentí unos pequeños brazos ceñirse en mis hombros, salí de mi confusión y vi que se trataba de Alice que me miraba extrañada, "Edward… no te asustes"… ¿qué significaba eso? De repente sentí unas ganas enormes de correr e ir hacia mi novia, de tomarla entre mis brazos y de ser posible secuestrarla para que jamás sintiera dudas, mis piernas respondieron pero alguien me tomó por detrás y me impidió avanzar, quise zafarme para salir de allí lo antes posible e ir hacia mi novia pero los brazos fuertes de Emmett me tomaban fuertemente por detrás, Alice me miraba preocupada

_Edward cálmate por favor…_ me dijo mi hermana con una de sus manos apoyadas en mi pecho,

_¿Qué fue eso Alice?... ¿qué pasa con Bella?_ le dije tratando de mantenerme calmo y mirándola directamente a los ojos, su respuesta mental fue la misma que mi dijo…

_Edward… es normal, déjala… está con Ángela, estará bien…_ yo la escuché pero comencé a negar con la cabeza, no podía ser normal… hasta hace unas horas Bella estaba segura de mi, estaba segura y feliz de convertirse en mi esposa.

_Emmett suéltame… necesito ir con ella_ supliqué, pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte… Alice lo miró aprobando su actitud,

_Edward si no te calmas no te dejaremos ir_

_Pero Bella…_ le dije como si no hubiera entendido la importancia del asunto,

_Bella está bien, te dije que es normal y mucho más con su complejo de inseguridad… ella estará mañana en el altar como habían quedado y yo sabré si se le ocurre algo…_

Yo traté de calmarme, era verdad… si Bella pensaba hacer algo Alice lo sabría, pero de todos modos no quería pasar un minuto más lejos de ella… si sentirse lejos de mi la hacía sentir insegura entonces jamás la dejaría, jamás me apartaría de su lado… nos necesitábamos para sentirnos completos… esa era la única verdad en la que ambos debíamos creer. Ya no tenía ánimos para seguir cazando, Emmett se quedó junto a mí mientras Alice buscó al resto de la familia para irnos a la ciudad, me dejé caer bajo un árbol con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y Emmett se sentó a mi lado,

_Hermano… no sé muy bien qué pasa por tu cabeza pero… no dudes de Bella_ escuché la voz de Emmett a la distancia, cuando caí en la cuenta de que Emmett, mi hermano que se tomaba todo en broma me estaba hablando seriamente decidí escucharlo,

_No dudo de ella… dudo de su falta de confianza, se que ella me ama… pero…_

_¿Pero qué?... Edward, al tomar un paso importante como este cualquier puede dudar…hasta yo dudé…_ me volteé a verlo, no me esperaba esa confesión de su parte, me miró algo cabizbajo y levantó los hombros, _cuando Rosalie me eligió yo… bueno tú sabes… ella es hermosa y segura de si misma, podría tener a cualquier hombre con solo chasquear sus dedos, pero hombre…_ me miró sonriente _me eligió a mí… y yo no puedo ser más feliz, después de 70 años me sigue eligiendo y eso para mi es como tocar el cielo…_ miró sus zapatos como si algo importante hubiese encontrado en ellos, luego de unos minutos alzó la cabeza y me miró, _supongo que eso mismo siente ahora Bella… te ve demasiado perfecto y se ve a sí misma demasiado imperfecta._

Sus palabras habían impactado en mí como una verdad absoluta, no podía haber otra razón… era eso, simplemente que o se veía a si misma como lo que es, gloriosa… poderosa… fuerte e inhumanamente hermosa… y definitivamente con tanto poder sobre mí.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron los demás… mi madre y padre pensaban diferentes cosas mientras me miraban, "Calma hijo… ella estará bien", "No pasa nada… tu madre hizo lo mismo" a lo cual no pude más que sonreír. Comenzamos a correr hacia la cuidad y mi angustia comenzó a crecer otra vez, ¿y si Bella se rehusaba a casarse conmigo?... ¿si al contrario de lo que ella pensaba yo no era lo suficiente bueno para ella?... necesitaba hablar con mi Bella y aclarar ciertos puntos, porque algo si era seguro, yo no concibo una vida sin ella.

Al llegar al hotel lo primero que hice fue ir hasta nuestra habitación, pero al entrar la encontré vacía… en seguida entré en pánico ¿y si realmente estaba arrepentida y se había marchado?, salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y me dirigí por el corredor hasta la habitación de Alice, la encontré a unos metros antes de llegar a su cuarto,

_Edward… Bella está en mi habitación, cálmate_ me exigió, yo estaba cegado… necesitaba hablar con ella.

_Quiero verla…_ quise esquivar a mi hermana pero me detuvo,

_Bella quiere estar esta noche a solas, no la perderé de vista…_ me dijo sosteniendo mis brazos, _a demás esta con Ángela… créeme estará todo bien_

_No, quiero verla… necesito hablar con ella_

_Mañana hablaras con ella, déjame a mi…_ me dijo en un susurro, entonces supe que tenía planeado algo en su cabeza, tendría que confiar en mi hermana.

_Alice… dile que la amo_ le pedí mientras miraba la puerta de su cuarto como esperando que Bella escuchara _dile… que no pretendo vivir sin ella, que me arrastraré si es necesario_ casi le estaba implorando,

_Lo haré… ahora vete que es noche de chicas, ella estará bien_ dejé de luchar contra su agarre y di media vuelta sin antes darle una última mirada a la puerta del cuarto.

Esa noche sería muy larga, decidí meterme en mi habitación y esperar allí, pero cuando entré me encontré con mis hermanos y mi padre, me esperaban con juegos de naipes y un x-box que Emmett estaba conectando al televisor, debí haber imaginado que algo así pasaría. La noche y parte de la mañana se pasó rápidamente gracias a mis hermanos y mi padre, mi angustia se disipó por momentos y volvía cuando pensaba en mi amor, la tenía solo a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia y no podía ir hacia ella… tendría que conformarme con la esperanza de volver a verla en el altar. Alice apareció en mi habitación cuando ya faltaba poco para la ceremonia, sus pensamientos me decían que Bella ya estaba preparándose y que no me preocupara… que ella estaría en el altar, le pedí inútilmente poder hablar con mi futura esposa pero mi querida hermana me lo negó diciendo que Bella ya estaba vestida y que no podía, de ninguna manera, ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia, traté de ver en su mente a mi Bella… pero solo encontré la ridícula traducción del himno norteamericano en hindú…

Debíamos salir del hotel e irnos directamente a la Capilla, yo iría primero con mi madre, Jassper y Emmett y luego llegarían Bella con mi padre y mis hermanas, al llegar a la Capilla me encontré con todo el lugar arreglado para una boda, ahí caí en la cuenta de la dimensión del asunto, estaba apunto de enlazar mi vida junto a la mujer que amaba, pertenecería para siempre a mi Bella y mi pecho no podía estar más hinchado de felicidad, al recorrer el camino que me llevaba al altar no pude evitar encomendarme al Señor… yo no era muy abocado a la religión que digamos, me consideraba un maldito por mi naturaleza, pero mi padre si era creyente y si él creía que podíamos pedir el perdón y de alguna manera redimirnos haría lo posible para lograr esa redención, si algún día tuviera que partir de este mundo seguiría a mi Bella, ella seguramente iría al cielo y yo pasaría el resto de mis días limpiando mi alma, si es que la tenía, para seguir junto a ella.

Jassper palmeó mi espalda cuando llegamos a un pequeño cuartito que se situaba a un costado del altar, allí esperaríamos a que el Sacerdote diera la orden para comenzar con la ceremonia. Mi madre me brindaba palabras de ánimo y Emmett hacía algunas bromas nada graciosas para mi, yo por mi parte volví a sentirme humano ya que los nervios me estaban carcomiendo, Jassper me miraba reprobatoriamente ya que mi estado de animo sobrepasaba lo que podía controlar él, me sentía como un adolescente nervioso esperando a mi novia para ir al baile de graduación, me reí de mi mismo. Luego de unos momentos vino al cuarto de espera un monaguillo dándonos el aviso que la ceremonia debía comenzar ya que la novia estaba viniendo, suspiré profundo y salí hasta ubicarme frente al pequeño altar dela Capilla, mi madre se mantenía a mi lado y mis hermanos detrás de mí, el sacerdote nos miraba algo receloso y sus monaguillos esperaban obedientes detrás de él. Pasaron unos momentos en los que solo mantuve mi cabeza gacha tratando de captar los pensamientos de la gente que se encontraba afuera de la Capilla, la cual no era mucha ya que se situaba a las afueras de la cuidad de Paris, tal ves vieran cuando se aproximara el automóvil que traía a mi Bella, tal vez la verían a ella bajar en todo su esplendor. Pasó otro momento y entonces la vi… el Mercedes negro que habíamos alquilado para este momento se aproximaba por la calle y aparcaba fuera de la Capilla, mis hermanos también se percataron de ello… "ya está aquí hermanito, no te mortifiques más" me decía la voz mental de Emmett, "Carlisle la trae…despreocúpate" me calmaba Jassper, yo asentí imperceptiblemente y sonreí cuando a través de la mente de un hombre en la calle, vi bajar del Mercedes negro a mi amor… pude ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos aunque se veía infinitamente atractiva… gloriosa…exquisita en ese hermoso vestido blanco, le sonrió a Alice que la ayudaba a bajar pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos… no era la Bella que hace unos día atrás estaba feliz por casarse conmigo…miró con expresión dudosa la entrada a la Capilla donde sabía que yo la estaba esperando y agachó la cabeza sin moverse del lugar, Alice la observaba esperándola… entonces volví a preocuparme, levanté la cabeza y miré a mi madre,

_Debo ir a hablarle…_ dije decidido, ahora ni Emmett ni nadie iba a detenerme, mi madre agarró mi brazo justo cuando di un paso hacia delante,

_Hijo… tu padre está con ella… deja que la traiga._ pero no la escuché, me disculpé con el sacerdote que me miraba preocupado y me contuve de no salir corriendo de allí, solo caminé rápidamente hasta la salida, Alice miró y puso cara de espanto al verme fuera de la Capilla… no me importó, entonces Bella alzó su cabeza… al verme se tensó y dio un paso hacia atrás al verme acercándome, Ángela me miraba incrédula y mi padre solo observó, él me conocía y sabía que sería capas de esto y de mucho más,

_Bella… por favor ven…_ le pedí mientras la levantaba en mis brazos,

_Edward Culle déjala ya!_ gritó mi hermana, muy poco me importó. Caminé con Bella en mis brazos hacia uno de los laterales de la Capilla donde se encontraba un jardín muy bonito y donde nadie podía vernos ni escucharnos… bueno tal vez mi familia si pero eso era lo que menos me importaba… la dejé sobre sus pies en el suelo y la miré casi implorante,

_Edward…_ dijo para luego agachar la cabeza, quería decirme algo, lo noté…

_Bella, antes que nada debes saber lo que yo soy capaz de hacer por ti… anoche vi una de las visiones de Alice, tú decidiste que no eras lo suficientemente buena para mi ¿verdad?_ le dije sin contenerme, ella me miró con sorpresa y luego agachó la cabeza, levanté su mentón con mi dedo y la hice mirarme,

_Amor… tal vez no lo hayas notado… pero tú eres perfecta para mi, única y maravillosa… no necesito nada más_ le dije sonriendo ante la sinceridad de mis palabras.

_Edward… yo, tengo miedo_ dijo cerrando los ojos, ¿cómo podía tener miedo?... después que le demostré de tantas maneras que la amaba a más no poder…

_Bella mírame… ¿ves la sinceridad en mis ojos?_ ella me miró y casi sonrió pero luego negó con la cabeza agachando su mirada una vez más.

_Amor… ¿a que le tienes miedo?_ la tomé de la cintura y recargué mi frente a la de ella,

_Temo… que te des cuenta que yo soy muy poco para ti… que algún día aparezca alguien más y…_ no podía creer esto ¿qué no se veía ella misma?

_Bella…_ me sobrepasaba la impaciencia y pasé mi mano por mis cabellos jalándolos de desesperación _amor… por favor, nunca dudes de mí… de mi amor, tu eres mi sol… mi estrella personal… la que me iluminó y lo sigue haciendo cada vez con más fulgor cada día desde que te conocí… dependo de ti plenamente y lo haré por el resto de mis días Bella_ mi novia me miraba incrédula y podía jurar que si pudiera habría estado llorando, _amor… eres mi terrible adicción, yo conocí lo bueno contigo y te esperé cien años para este momento, nuestro amor es una realidad por hoy y para toda la eternidad…¿me amas?..._ mis manos tomaron sus mejillas y mis ojos no se separaron de los suyos, ella me observaba satisfecha y entonces sonrió,

_Si Edward… te amo… te amo_ nuestras bocas se encontraron y se fundieron en un beso apasionado, la besé con el miedo contenido… con locura y como si mi vida dependiera de ello, _te amo…_ volvió a repetir cuando nos separamos.

_Bueno tórtolos… hay que realizar una boda aquí_ chilló la voz de Alice, nosotros volteamos a mirarla y sonreímos, volvimos a mirarnos y no hubo palabras para afirmar lo que Alice decía, solo con nuestras miradas podíamos saber lo que quería el otro, la tomé de la mano y la llevé yo mismo a la entrada de la Capilla,

_Padre esto va a ser algo poco convencional… ve adentro con mi madre y hermanos yo llevo a mi esposa hasta el altar_ dije lo ultimo mirando a mi novia y sosteniendo una de sus manos alrededor de mi brazo. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa y asintió… mi padre nos sonrió y me dejó ver sus pensamientos "es lo mejor que puedes hacer hijo… llevarla tú mismo hasta el altar", Alice nos miró resignada y nos felicitó para luego caminar tras mi padre. Sonó la música que nos señalaba nuestra entrada, Ave María nos daba la bienvenida a la Capilla… yo no tuve ojos más que para mi Bella, no desvié mi mirada de la de ella hasta que llegamos hasta el altar y nos vimos obligados a mirar al sacerdote para comenzar con la ceremonia.

Todo sucedió como lo marcaba la tradición, nos entregamos uno al otro con vehemencia y adoración… nuestros anillos solo fueron símbolos del infinito amor que nos sentíamos y nuestros votos sellaron la unidad… votos que hicimos juntos días antes y que no romperíamos jamás…

"Me entrego a ti ahora y siempre, para amarte por sobre todas las cosas

Para acompañar tu soledad y festejar tus alegrías…

Me entrego a ti amado mío… para acariciar la eternidad juntos y no separarnos jamás, aún cuando la tierra se desmorone… aún cuando las estrellas del cielo dejen de brillar.

Me entrego a ti en cuerpo y alma para ser tu igual y para descansar junto a ti cuando los ángeles decidan llevar nuestras almas… aún allí te seguiré amando…

Me entrego a ti amado mío para toda la eternidad…"

**Reviews! Gracias! Solo queda el epílogo y terminamos este fic…. Besotes hermosas!**


	27. Epílogo

Ángel de medianoche

EPÍLOGO:

El tiempo no pasa para mí… es algo tan efímero e incierto cuando estoy junto a él. El lugar tampoco importa… siempre que en el lugar en el que este yo… también este él. Si alguna vez creí en las almas gemelas, esa idea fue un tanto descabellada al tener mi primera decepción amorosa… eso se daba en las telenovelas y en los libros que solía editar y leer por tanto tiempo en mi vida humana, cuando me hirieron y sufrí la ruptura que me permitiría conocerlo… no creí en nada, no había romance, ni amor, ni dulzura en este mundo que me hiciera recomponer los pedazos de mi corazón roto… entonces lo conocí, lo amé casi a primera vista y sin creer en esas trivialidades… me salvó, me sanó y me amó… devolviéndome a la vida que tan cegada estaba en querer vivir.

Es un ángel… un hermoso y brillante ángel, no importa lo que él diga que es, no interesa su naturaleza ni la mía… de hecho lo agradezco con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón muerto… el hecho de ser lo que somos nos da una infinita y larga vida juntos, eso es suficiente para mi…

Amor… no, la palabra amor es algo tan poco para describir lo que siento por él y lo que demostramos juntos… somos mucho más, somos dos complejas partes de un todo, somos dos piezas de un rompecabezas que si no se hubiesen encontrado el mundo no sería mundo… tuve que haber nacido, llorado y sufrido y ser abandonada para toparme con él… y si me tocara volver a vivir la vida de la peor manera, gustosa lo haría con tal de saber que al final sus ojos dorados me mirarían con tanto amor. Con dicha me volvería a entregar a la inmortalidad si el beneficio sería no separarme jamás de él…

Y… aquí estoy, viendo pasar la vida con él a mi lado… y cada día no es suficiente aún, cada año no me es suficiente… necesito más de él, siempre desearé más…

Cada día estamos haciéndole honor a nuestros votos que nos prometimos hace ya 50 años atrás… tan lejanos para tan pocos aún, pensar que nos espera toda una eternidad… todos los años tenemos nuestra Luna de Miel y en cada aniversario me vuelve a prometer amor eterno como la primera vez.

Y hoy estamos aquí… cumpliendo medio siglo juntos, acariciando las melillas de mi esposo mientras aún estamos en la cama luego de demostrar nuestro amor físicamente, no necesitamos de un aniversario para hacerlo… solo que esta vez es especial.

_Deja de hacer eso si quieres ir a nadar_ me dijo mientras mi mano recorría su pétreo pecho desnudo…

_¿y si prefiero quedarme aquí?... ¿iras tú solo?_

_no… ni loco te dejo…_ dio vuelta en la cama y me miró a los ojos, _ni lo sueñes Bella… tendrás que sacarme a patadas_

_Convénceme…_ dije seductoramente a sabiendas que lo excitaría…

_¿a qué?...¿que me saques a patadas?_ entrecerré los ojos y lo fulminé con mi mirada,

_A que vallamos a nadar_ dije, sin duda quería nadar en las cálidas aguas del atlántico y pasear desnuda por las blancas arenas del sur de Cabo Blanco en Sudáfrica, lugar donde mi esposo me había sorprendido para pasar esta Luna de miel…

_Mmmm… ¿qué te parece si te convenzo así?_ me dijo mientras su largo dedo descendía lentamente entre mis pechos hasta llegar a mi ombligo… yo sonreí y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su suave toque,

_¿O así?_ dijo cuando su dedo llegó hasta mi parte más intima, mordí mi labio queriendo más… enseguida su dedo se coló entre mis pliegues y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris… mi respiración se tornó entrecortada como pasaba cada vez que hacía eso. Lo acarició suavemente al principio trazando suaves círculos y luego con más ímpetu excitándolo dolorosamente…

_Edward…_ no pude evitar gemir su nombre, lograba volverme loca y estaba desesperada por más. Él entendió mi suplica y llevó su dedo más adentro mientras yo entreabría mis piernas para dejarlo entrar,

_Mmm… estas mojada para mi… no sabes lo que me haces Bella_ yo jadeé, amaba escuchar su voz tan enloquecedoramente seductora, su dedo se adentró en mi centro friccionando exquisitamente… arqueé mi espalda y un gritito de placer salió de mis labios.

_Y siempre tan estrecha…_ dijo con su voz áspera… mi espalda se arqueó de manera que pudiera llegar más a él, mis jadeos se tornaron gemidos mientras él seguía moviendo su dedo en ese punto que tanto me hacía llegar al clímax.

_Ed… Ward oh!_ gemí

_¿Qué Bella?... dilo_ cómo le gustaba hacerme eso, volverme loca al punto de gritarlo…

_Ven…_ dije, este juego se podía jugar de a dos… el también estaba deseoso.

_¿donde?_ maldición… me iba a hacerlo gritar

_Ven adentro mío!_ grité finalmente, no importaba nada… de todas maneras nadie nos escucharía, estábamos en un lugar casi desierto en esta parte del año.

Edward se alzó sobre la cama y tomó mis caderas despegando mis nalgas del colchón, se ubicó entre medio de mis piernas y me penetró con fuerza… ambos gemimos y cerramos los ojos del infinito placer. Comenzó a mover su cadera contra la mía al tiempo que nuestras miradas se encontraban para no separarse hasta que termináramos, eso ojos eran lo que mas me gustaban de él… llameaban de lujuria cada vez que hacíamos esto y yo sabía lo que le provocaba en estos momentos. Me mantuvo aferrada con una mano mientras se movía contra mi y con la otra toco mis pechos, rozó con sus yemas mis pezones endureciéndolos aún mas y acarició toda la extensión de mi vientre hasta llega a mi clítoris, el cual estimuló mientras él aumentaba sus movimientos,

_Bella… grítalo…_ dijo aumentando la fuerza de sus estocadas, sabía lo que él quería… deseaba escuchar su nombre con mi voz distorsionada por el orgasmo, me aferré con mis manos a las sabanas rasgándolas y un exquisito placer del cual no me saciaría jamás me comenzó a inundar…

_Edward…_ dije anticipando el placer y advirtiéndole que yo estaba a punto de llegar,

_grítalo amor…_ dijo entre jadeos, no pude soportar más… su voz tan excitada me volvía totalmente fuera de mí, mis gemidos se convirtieron en su nombre y mi orgasmo me pegó con fuerza,

_¡Edward!... oh…_ sentí como se inclinaba sobre mi y con una ultima estocada él también llegó a nuestro cielo, aquel que compartíamos juntos con cada uno de nuestros encuentros…

_Bella… amor_ dijo sobre mis labios mientras sentía su calidez inundar mi cavidad, _te amo tanto esposa mía_ susurró con su frente sobre la mía y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban con cada jadeo. Mis manos rodearon su cuello y levanté mi cabeza para besar a mi esposo que me respondió gustoso… no me cansaré jamás de esto, mis besos junto a él son eternos y maravillosos.

Hoy puedo decir que no me convertí en vampiro, me convertí en la mujer que ama enloquecedoramente a Edward Cullen, en aquella cuya naturaleza es lo que menos le importa porque su único y desesperado deseo es su esposo, porque increíblemente mientras este a su lado jamás deseará tanto algo que no fuera él, la sangre esta segunda en la lista de prioridades... de ambos.

No importa donde estemos, en que lugar ni tiempo… nuestro amor será infinito porque así debe de ser, no hay opción posible, no concebimos otra idea… nos amamos y este es un amor eterno, nos pertenecemos por que nuestras almas al fin son una sola, al fin juntas para siempre…

**Hola amigas! por aquí finalizando este fic, el primero que hice... wauuu nunca creí poder hacerlo, pero acá estoy, despidiéndolo. Mi bebé y el mimado de mi corazón, Ángel... fué una linda experiencia y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Demás está decir que las amo y les doy las gracias por seguirlo... nos vemos en el próximo que el lunes ya toma su lugar, besotes y COMENTEN... mi corazón se alimenta de sus palabras...**


End file.
